Pon katau'beyik-su Le temps des rapprochements
by Kty Koneko
Summary: Fanfic alternative d'Amok time : En proie aux fièvres du Pon farr, Spock est contraint de retourner sur sa planète natale. Il doit y retrouver T'Pring, son épouse-fiancée, afin d'accomplir avec elle le rituel ancestral... ou mourir. Et si le Koon-ut-so'lik [lien des fiancés] qui relie Spock à T'Pring depuis l'enfance se brisait et se fixait sur Jim Kirk ? [lemon Kirk/Spock]
1. Ku'nat'kali'fee Le défi des prétendants

**Fanfic alternative d' _Amok time_ , le mal du pays.**

En proie aux fièvres du _Pon_ _farr_ , Spock est contraint de retourner sur sa planète natale. Il doit y retrouver T'Pring, son épouse-fiancée, afin d'accomplir avec elle le rituel ancestral... ou mourir.

Et si le _K_ _oon-ut-so'lik_ [lien des fiancés] qui relie Spock à T'Pring depuis l'enfance se brisait et se fixait sur Jim Kirk ?

avertissement : il y aura du lemon mais rien de trash...

* * *

 **Sources :**

 **\- Les personnages ont été créés par Gene Roddenberry** et ne m'appartiennent pas (je joue juste un peu avec, promis, je le rends après avoir fini)

\- "Amok time" \- titre français "Le mal du pays" : Le (fabuleux) premier épisode de la saison 2 de la série Star trek.

\- Scénario original de cet épisode : écrit par **Theodore Sturgeon**

 **ooo**

 **Sites consultés :**

\- Vocabulaire vulcain : **Vul** **can** **L** **angage** **D** **ictionnary** starbase-10

\- Règles de base du vulcain : **Vulcan** **L** **angage** **I** **nstitute**

(et un bon vieux dico anglais-français car ces sites sont en anglais, _bicauze maïe angliche ize note_ suffisamment riche)

\- Dictionnaire de synonymes : **CRYSCO**

Pour celles/ceux que cela intéressent : tous ces sites sont facilement accessibles en tapant leur nom dans la barre de recherche

* * *

 **ooo**

 **~ Ku'nat'kali'fee ~**

 **[le défi des prétendants]**

 **ooo**

Avertissement : ce premier chapitre reprend, et résume à ma façon, une partie des événements narrés dans l'épisode _Amok time (_ scénarisé par Theodore Sturgeon) afin de poser les base de cette fiction. Je m'en éloignerai dès le second chapitre.

 **ooo**

Le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk sourit à son reflet dans la glace. Il avait enfilé son plus bel uniforme de cérémonie, afin de faire honneur à son Commandant en second, et il savait qu'il avait belle allure. C'était un grand honneur que lui avait fait Spock de l'inviter à cette cérémonie vulcaine sacrée, ce "califare". Il avait du mal à en retenir le nom, les mots vulcains avaient une articulation si particulière.

Il repensait à l'enchaînement si rapide des événements.

Il se revit dans le turbo-fleet, sincèrement honoré, quand Spock lui avait demandé de l'accompagner en tant qu'ami à ce rite ancestral vulcain. Il revit le vif étonnement et le plaisir contenu de Bones, quand Spock le lui avait aussi demandé à lui aussi. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques ironiques, mais la situation présente était le révélateur de leur amitié si particulière. Quel que soit le problème, ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres; Jim était fier d'avoir de tels amis.

Jim était tout à fait déterminé à assumer sa décision : il avait désobéi aux ordres pour ramener Spock sur sa planète natale. C'était pour le vulcain une question de vie ou de mort. Il en avait bien sûr tout d'abord demandé la permission. Mais son supérieur avait été tout à fait inflexible. Il lui avait été spécifiquement ordonné de se rendre sans détour sur Altaïr VI, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

La vie de son ami était en jeu, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Jim était le genre d'homme à être prêt à tout pour ses amis. Surtout pour Spock, qui lui avait sauvé la vie déjà tant de fois. Il revit l'inquiétude de Bones lorsqu'il l'avait informé des troubles dont soufraient Spock, et que celui-ci était parvenu à lui cacher. Il revit l'effarant accès de rage du vulcain alors que Miss Chapel venait de gentiment lui apporter un bol de soupe de poumelque, ou polmek, ou ploom-quelque-chose, il ne savait plus. Il avait été atterré : jamais, il n'avait jamais vu Spock en colère. Un vulcain ne se met pas en colère. Et Spock avait toujours été très vulcain. Il revécut sa discutions de la veille, dans les quartiers de Spock, comme s'il y était encore...

\- ( flash-back ) -

 _\- McCoy m'a dit que vous mourez si rien n'est fait. Que peut-on faire ? Que doit-on faire ?_

 _Assis à son bureau, Spock fuit son regard et pencha la tête visiblement embarrassé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion-là. C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant._

 _\- N'y a-t-il aucune autre planète qui puisse faire quelque chose pour vous ? Insista Jim, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un_ simple _problème de santé que l'on peut guérir avec la bonne médication._

 _Spock voulut poser son stylet sur la table, sa main tremblait. Jim lui saisit le poignet et fut troublé par les violents tressautement qui l'agitaient. Même dans les pires des situations, Spock avait toujours su conserver son calme, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que frémit, jamais._

 _\- Vous êtes l'un des meilleures officier de Starfleet. Déclara Jim avec une certaine solennité. Vous êtes un membre très important de mon équipage,_ mon _commandant en second. Si je dois perdre cet officier, je dois en connaître la raison !_

 _Spock se leva, les mains convulsivement serrées derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas nerveux vers sa chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara en lui tournant le dos :_

 _\- Il y a des choses que les étrangers à notre race ignorent, exceptées quelques rares personnes impliquées. Les vulcains le comprennent mais n'en parlent pas entre eux. C'est... une chose... extrêmement... personnelle._

 _Spock hésita, se retourna vers Jim, essaya désespérément de le lui faire comprendre sans avoir à le dire :_

 _\- Ne le voyez-vous pas, Capitaine? Ne le comprenez-vous pas?_

 _\- Non, je ne comprends pas, expliquez-moi, considérez-le comme un ordre ! Ajouta le Capitaine, de plus en plus inquiet, pour vaincre ses réticences_

 _\- Capitaine, Se raidit Spock pour éviter d'aborder le sujet de façon frontale; Il existe des choses qui transcendent tout, y compris la discipline du service..._

 _Jim savait combien cela était difficile pour Spock, mais il_ devait _savoir. Il se mit bien en face de Spock les bras croisé dans le dos, dans une attitude miroir à celle de son ami, et tenta une autre approche :_

 _\- Et si je vous disais que tout cela restera strictement confidentiel ? Promit-il solennellement d'une voix adoucie_

 _Spock s'éloigna de quelques pas dans la pièce avant d'enfin se décider :_

 _\- Les causes sont... biologiques_

 _\- ... pardon ?_

 _\- Biologiques !_

 _Perplexe, Kirk rejoignit Spock, se mit à coté de lui sans lui faire face, leurs épaules se frôlèrent presque, il regarda droit devant lui pour ne pas mettre le vulcain mal à l'aise._

 _\- Quelle sorte de biologie ?_

 _Spock leva les yeux au ciel, agacé que le Capitaine ne comprenne pas plus vite l'évidence, il répéta, butté :_

 _\- Biologie vulcaine._

 _\- Vous voulez dire,_ "la" _biologie des vulcains ?_

 _Spock hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

 _-... biologie... dans le sens de... reproduction ? Déduisit Jim avec un certain malaise._

 _Spock hocha à nouveau la tête, il maîtrisait à grand peine un profond sentiment de honte. Kirk chercha aussitôt à le réconforter. Il prit le premier exemple qui lui vint à l'esprit, et parla d'une voix qui se voulut rassurante :_

 _\- ...et bien, monsieur Spock, tout cela est tout à fait naturel, ça arrive aux petits oiseaux et aux abeilles..._

 _\- ...les oiseau et les abeilles ne sont pas vulcains, Capitaine ! Répliqua Spock comme s'il parlait à un enfant ignorant._

 _Il s'éloigna du capitaine, et poursuivit :_

 _\- S'ils l'étaient..._

 _Il soupira..._

 _-... si des créatures aussi logiques que nous se voyaient dépourvues de toute leur faculté de raisonnement et de contrôle, comme on l'est durant cette période..._

 _Spock pencha la tête vers le sol, cette discussion lui devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant à nouveau. Il demanda de but en blanc :_

 _\- Comment les vulcains choisissent leur partenaire de vie : vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question ?_

 _Jim ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne sortirent pas tout de suite. Il hésita :_

 _\- ... et bien... en tant... qu'humain... je dirais... que cela suit une...? ...certaine logique... ?_

 _Spock retourna s'asseoir et avoua avec amertume :_

 _\- Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout repose sur des rites, des obligations, des coutumes héritées de l'Antiquité..._

 _Spock secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche._

 _-... les humains ne peuvent pas le concevoir._

 _Jim sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos, où voulait-il en venir ? Spock prit une grande respiration avant d'avouer :_

 _\- Cela nous dépouille de notre esprit, nous fait sombrer dans la folie au point de renier des siècle de civilisation. Nous le nommons le_ Pon Farr _, la période de l'accouplement._

 _Le souffle coupé, Jim comprenait à présent les réticences de Spock. Se retrouver ainsi ravalé au même rang qu'un animal un rut sans pouvoir lutter contre cette emprise, pour une personne aussi rationnelle, logique et pudique que Spock devait être une torture humiliante. Il s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil de l'autre coté du bureau, en face du vulcain. Celui-ci poursuivait en tentant de rationaliser :_

 _\- ...il y a des faits similaires dans la nature, Capitaine. Les oiseaux-anguilles génat de Regulus V, tous les 11 ans doivent retourner là où ils sont nés... comme les saumons sur terre, qui doivent retourner au ruisseau qui les a vu naître pour y frayer... ou mourir en essayant d'atteindre ce but._

 _\- Mais vous n'êtes pas un poisson, monsieur Spock..._

 _\- Non. Pas plus qu'un humain. Je suis un vulcain. Soupira Spock. J'avais espéré pouvoir échapper à tout cela, mais les vieux instincts de ma race sont trop forts. Ils ont fini par prendre le dessus. Nous, vulcains, sommes dominés par des forces que nul ne peut contrôler, nous poussant à rentrer chez nous afin d'y prendre femme... ou mourir._

 _Jim se leva et vint de mettre devant Spock, il leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il dit :_

 _\- Je n'ai pas entendu un mot de ce que vous m'avez dit... et ... je vais trouver un moyen de vous ramener sur Vulcain..._

ooo

A présent, Jim se retrouvait dans l'arène du temple, une propriété familiale vieille de 2000 ans avait expliqué Spock, sous une chaleur écrasante. Vraiment, un temple majestueux...

Il avait à peine bougé qu'il était déjà couvert de sueur. Dans le ciel, le soleil brûlait impitoyablement alors que ce n'était que le début de ma matinée. Son uniforme d'apparat lui semblait lourd sur ses épaules. Bones lui avait fait remarqué que le pourcentage d'oxygène était à peine suffisant pour un humain pour pouvoir respirer correctement, et il en ressentait déjà les effets. Il se demandait comment il avait bien pu en arriver là. Il fallait toujours qu'il saute dans les problèmes à pieds joints !

Il avait un...? Comment T'Pau l'avait-il nommé ?... le manche d'un lourd _lirpa_ dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais vu une arme pareille, aussi archaïque, avec d'un coté une sorte de grande hache en demi cercle et de l'autre une massue. Mais tout dans cette cérémonie matrimoniale lui semblait terriblement archaïque, alors que le peuple Vulcain était si avancé et si raffiné dans son évolution par rapport aux autres ethnies de la fédération.

Au début cet archaïsme lui avait paru particulièrement fascinant. T'Pau, qui prédisait la cérémonie, était une très vieille, mais belle, très majestueuse, Grande Dame. La seule personne à avoir jamais refusé un siège à l'assemblées des planètes. Spock ne lui avait jamais dit que sa famille comportait des personnalités aussi illustres... L'assemblée du mariage était impressionnante, avec ses gardes en armure elfique, et ce bourreau masqué "garant du bon déroulement de la cérémonie". Sur le coup, Jim n'avait pas compris la raison de sa présence. T'Pring, l'épouse-fiancée était réservée, un peu hautaine, et gracieuse comme une statue de glace. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête de le choisir lui, l'humain James T. Kirk comme son champion à la place du vulcain arrogant qui l'accompagnait ?

Jim avait cependant accepté, pour protéger son ami, lui éviter d'avoir à se battre contre l'autre prétendant. Ce vulcain semblait réellement beaucoup plus fort et sans doute plus entraîné au combat que Spock. D'autant plus que tous ces jours passés à griller lentement de cette fièvre, en mangeant à peine, à lutter pour ne pas perdre son calme, l'avait certainement considérablement affaibli. Et ce n'était pas la soupe de plouke-chose qu'il avait bue la veille qui aurait pu y changer grand-chose. Ce que Jim n'avait pas compris en acceptant le défis, c'est que c'était un combat... à mort... et à présent, il ne savait que faire pour les sortir Spock et lui de ce très mauvais pas.

Dans sa vision périphérique, il pouvait entrapercevoir Bones, qui se rongeait les sangs. Pour une fois, il ne hurlait pas des protestations, T'Pau lui avait dès le début ordonné de "rester à sa place". Cela avait été un tel honneur pour eux que Spock leur propose d'être ses témoins à cette cérémonie, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à cela.

Spock avait longuement supplié à T'Pau de ne pas permettre ce combat. A la grande surprise de l'aïeule, il avait réussi à parler malgré son sang en feu qui obscurcissait sa pensée : il ne voulait pas se retrouver à tuer son Capitaine. Mais T'Pau avait été inflexible... la tradition vulcaine devait être respectée, aujourd'hui, comme par le passé, et comme dans le futur, nul ne devait interférer dans le chois du champion d'accepter ou pas le défi. Et Jim, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait l'avait accepté...

Soudain, Spock bondit en avant, ses dernières capacités de raisonnement totalement annihilées par le feu du _Pon Farr._

Il frappa en tenant la lance des deux mains. La lame découpa la tunique de Jim et laissa une longue et profonde entaille sur sa poitrine, qui saigna aussitôt. Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mais cette douleur allait l'aider à rester vigilant. Spock attaqua à nouveau, encore et encore, et Jim para les coups en sautant, reculant. Il parvint à frapper avec la massue, faisant chuter le vulcain qui se releva aussitôt. Spock n'était que flammes et colères. Il voulait sa femelle. Il devait gagner. Il devait tuer ce rival.

Spock frappa de sa lame si violemment qu'il brisa le gong en le heurtant, mais Jim l'évita encore et répondit par un coup de massue qui le fit à nouveau chuter à terre. Il bondit sur Spock désarmé, s'assit sur son ventre. Le vulcain empoigna le manche du _lirpa_ de Jim, leurs doigts se touchèrent. Tout le corps de Spock frémit à ce contact. Il repoussa Jim de toute sa force. Les deux combattants se relevèrent, Spock s'empara de la lance de Jim. Pendant quelques instants, le vulcain resta immobile, le lien avec sa fiancée vacillait, s'altérait en lui, et cela le déconcerta. Mais la fièvre le reprit ses droits. D'un coup de massue, Spock envoya Jim à nouveau sur le sable, il leva son _lirpa_ pour le frapper au sol.

-SPOOOCK ! Hurla Bones. NON !

Il fut aussitôt retenu pas le garde-bourreau, tandis que Jim évitait la lame en roulant sur le sol, et que l'arme s'y brisait.

T'Pau réagit aussitôt d'une voix sévère:

\- Vous en pouvez intervenir, Leonard McCoy !

\- Est-ce cela, l'honneur des vulcains? S'indigna le docteur. L'air étouffe Jim, l'empêche de se battre et de se défendre convenablement.

\- L'air n'est rien. Nul de doit interrompre le combat. Restez à votre place.

Elle leva la main.

\- _Kroykah !_ [Stoppez immédiatement] _Ahn-woom_ !

Spock s'immobilisa et le combat cessa, juste le temps que leur soit données ces nouvelles armes.

Essoufflé, tentant de prendre son souffle, Jim était perplexe. Des armes ? Ces longues sortes ceintures ? Mais Spock prouva leur efficacité en la lançant contre les mollets de Jim. Elle s'enroula autour de ses chevilles et il tomba en arrière. Spock se pencha sur lui, l'arme tendue au bout des bras, pour essayer de l'étrangler. Jim s'y agrippa et en servit pour trouver l'élan de se relever quand Spock essaya de la lui arracher des mains. Puis Jim se précipita vers le _ahn-woom_ qu'il avait lâché en tombant pour s'en ressaisir. Spock bondit sur lui, le bouscula, le fit chuter et s'assit sur lui. Il appuya de ses main sur ses épaules pour le plaquer au sol. Ses doigts enserrent le cou fragile de l'humain, lentement.

\- ...oock... Tenta d'expirer Jim.

Il essaya de repousser Spock, posa ses mains sur son visage. Il voyait mille étoiles, avait l'impression que son visage gonflait...

Spock sentit la vie de Jim s'affaiblir, comme glisser entre ses doigts. Quelque-chose hurla en lui du plus profond de son esprit, refusa cette mise à mort. Tout son sang lui fit l'effet de tourner dans le sens inverse de la normale sans ses veines. Les pulsations de son cœur s'accélèrent encore. Il relâcha la pression autour du cou de Jim et le contempla longuement, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de l'humain sous ses doigts. Le lien qui le reliait à T'Pring se brisa définitivement et se fixa brutalement sur Jim. Celui-ci, perclus de douleurs, trop occupé à essayer de survivre ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Jim sentit la pression qui entravait son cou se desserrer, enfin. Toujours allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, la gorge en feu, la bouche grande ouverte, il inspira de grandes goulées d'air, il se sentait revenir à la vie. Il se rendit compte que Spock était encore à califourchon sur lui. Il... léchait ? ...avec application le sang de la longue entaille de sa poitrine. Spock lui prit les bras pour le maintenir sur le sol d'une poigne de fer. Jim reprit totalement ses esprits. Le combat était-il enfin fini ? Peut être le pire allait-il être évité :

\- euh... Spock, je croyais que les vulcains étaient végétarien ?

* * *

 **À** **suivre :**

\- Spock, le combat est-il enfin fini ? Demanda Jim

Spock ne répondit que par un long tremblement. Non, visiblement tout n'avait pas encore été accompli...

\- _Nam-tor du_ _t'_ _nash-veh_ _!_ [tu m'appartiens !] Gronda Spock.

...

(il n'y aura rien de trash dans le chapitre 2)

* * *

Un petit mot ? Pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce début...


	2. Koon-ut-so'lik Le lien des fiancés

**_ooo_**

 ** _K_ _oon-ut-so'lik_**

 **[le lien des fiancés]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

Spock était à califourchon sur lui. Il... léchait ? ...avec application le sang de la longue entaille à sa poitrine. Il lui maintenait les bras sur le sol d'une poigne de fer. Jim reprit totalement ses esprits. Le combat était-il enfin fini ? Peut être le pire allait-il être évité :

\- euh... Spock, je croyais que les vulcains étaient végétarien ?

(attention lemon)

 **ooo**

Jim se tortillait sous l'effet déconcertant que lui procuraient ces lèchements avides qui anesthésiaient sa blessure. C'était si étrangement agréable que s'en était troublant.

\- Spock, le combat est-il enfin fini ?

Spock ne répondit que par un long tremblement. Non, visiblement tout n'avait été accompli. Les yeux de Spock étaient encore d'un noir profond tant ses pupilles étaient dilatée, il y avait encore cette rage qui tendait les traits de son visage. Il se leva, et avant que Jim n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il le saisit par les épaules, le força à se retourner, et le coucha sur le ventre, brutalement.

\- Spock ? Protesta Jim en essayant en vain de se dégager et de se relever avec ses bras. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- _Nam-tor du_ _t'_ _nash-veh_ _!_ [tu m'appartiens !] Gronda Spock d'une voix rauque et menaçante

Jim ne parlait, ni ne comprenait, le vulcain. Cependant cette possessivité furieuse qu'il perçut dans la voix ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Mais il ne parvint pas à déterminer le contour de la menace qui pesait à nouveau sur lui, allait-il encore l'étrangler ? Spock le maintint impitoyablement plaqué face contre le sol, avec son genoux appuyant fermement dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Il déchira à deux mains l'arrière de sa tunique, puis du pantalon, puis le boxer. Jim comprit en un frisson ce qu'il allait se passer. Dans un même temps, il entendit un hurlement d'indignation.

\- Non, Bones, n'intervenez pas ! Le nez contre le sol, Jim parvint difficilement à tourner la tête et vit son médecin qui gesticulait, totalement révolté, retenu par les deux gardes.

Il hurlait au scandale, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser faire ça, il appelait Spock à la raison. Celui-ci l'entendit. Il lâcha Jim. Prêt à se ruer sur ce potentiel rival entre lui et son trophée, et gronda :

\- _Nam-tor_ Jim _t'_ _nash-veh_ !

Jim lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir, l'empêcher de bondir sur Bones. Il ne voulait pas que son ami soit à son tour aspiré dans cette chaîne de violence. Spock n'était pas lui-même. Avec sa force de vulcain en furie, il était extrêmement dangereux.

-Ça va aller, Bones. Dit-il, pas vraiment sûr que celui-ci l'ait entendu.

Jim avait accepté son sort. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir. De toute façon, il avait déjà mal partout. L'entaille à sa poitrine recommençait à lui faire un mal de chien, et se remplissait de sable. Cela n'allait être qu'un mauvais moment à passer, se rassurait-il. Il n'allait pas en mourir, il pouvait bien faire cela pour lui. Combien de fois Spock avait-il risqué sa vie pour lui, au point de parfois frôler la mort? ... puis, une fois tout cela fini, une fois que Spock serait redevenu lui-même, il pourrait ramener son ami à bord de l'Enterprise, tout deux allaient bien vite oublier tout ça, et tout reprendrait comme avant...

A demi levé, le regard fou de Spock alla de son partenaire d'accouplement à Bones. Il hésita un instant puis se décida. Il se jeta sur Jim, le plaqua à nouveau au sol violemment. Il grimpa derrière lui, au dessus de lui. Au loin, Jim vit Bones, toujours hurlant ses protestations, se débattre énergiquement. Il était entraîné de force par les garde. Le comité du mariage se retira, les laissant tous les deux dans l'arène, seuls.

ooo

\- Vous ne POUVEZ PAS laisser faire cela, T'Pau ! Protestait Bones avec véhémence

\- Nul ne peut intervenir lors du combat rituel, Leonard McCoy. Répondit froidement l'aïeule.

\- Mais ce n'est plus un combat, là ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Spock a complètement perdu la tête ! Vous avez bien vu ce qui est sur le point d'arriver! Jim et Spock sont collègues, ce sont des amis. Ce qui va se passer dans l'arène va les détruire, tous les deux. Spock ne pourra jamais supporter d'assumer les conséquences de cet acte, et Jim sera brisé ! Ils ne pourront plus jamais travailler ensemble... Vous êtes en train de laisser se détruire la vie de ces deux hommes !

T'Pau ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle comprenait les inquiétudes du médecin. Il n'était pas prévu que la cérémonie se déroule ainsi, cependant...

\- Cela arrive parfois. Expliqua-t-elle. Que le combat pour l'accouplement se passe ainsi, entre les combattants. Vous allez retourner dans votre vaisseau.

-Mais...

\- N'insistez plus. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour eux. Nul ne le peut. La tradition doit être respectée, quoiqu'il arrive, nul ne doit intervenir, le rituel doit être accompli, comme hier et comme demain.

ooo

Les baisers brûlants de Spock, tout en langue humide et en dents mordantes traçaient des arabesques dans le dos de Jim, dont la peau frémissait à ce contact étrange et brûlant. Sa langue descendit le long de la nuque de Jim jusqu'entre ses fesses. Il l'agrippa par les hanches, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux, et sa langue partit à l'assaut de son intimité.

-Spock ! S'écria Jim. Non!... C'est.. ce n'est pas...propre... je suis couvert de sueur... je... oooh...

Jim ne parvenait plus protester. Il se sentait ramollir sous les assauts humides et chauds, un plaisir étrange s'insinuait en lui. Comment était-ce possible que son corps se soumette aussi docilement ?... Soudain, Spock se redressa, empoigna ses hanche brusquement avec des mains de fer et Jim éprouva une douleur fulgurante dans ses entrailles. Il hurla. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela lui fasse aussi mal.

Les doigts de la main droite de Spock s'accrochèrent avidement au visage de Jim et il ne ressentit plus rien du tout. Tout son esprit fut envahi par une fulgurante tempête de mots vulcains, qui s'emparèrent de chaque recoin de sa pensée. Lorsque cette vague reflua, elle fut remplacée par une autre marée encore plus puissante, mélange de sentiments de confusion, frustration, de désir, une fièvre de désirs... un besoin irrépressible d'étreintes, d'étreindre Spock et d'être étreint par lui. Le temps d'un souffle, ce feu se répandit dans son sang. Lorsqu'il retrouva la perception de son corps, Jim avait totalement perdu sa raison : il n'était plus que désirs inassouvis. Il cambra les reins, synchronisa ses mouvements avec ceux de Spock, et supplia : oui ! ...encore! ...plus fort! Chaque cellule de son organisme était comme saturée de plaisir. L'orgasme qui le faucha n'eut aucune mesure avec tout ceux que Jim avait pu vivre et ressentir auparavant.

Spock s'était laissé tombé à coté de lui. Tous deux avaient le souffle court. Jim s'affala sur le sable et revenait à la réalité. Pour une surprise... il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, il en vibrait encore. Il fit un effort pour s'allonger sur le dos. Une brûlure à sa nuque lui rappela que Spock l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang au moment ou tout explosait (ou implosait ?) en eux. Les yeux fermés, Jim essayait de reprendre sa respiration et il y parvenait difficilement. Au moins, ça y est, c'était fait. Spock devait être sortit d'affaire, maintenant.

La brusque déchirure du devant de son pantalon lui prouva que non. Jim ouvrit les yeux, Spock avait enlevé le sien, sa veste d'apparat cachait son sexe. Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Jim, et prit son pénis dans la main. Celui-ci, flatté de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, gonfla aussitôt, au grand damne de Jim, à nouveau trahi par son corps. Spock se pencha sur lui et lui fit une brève fellation. Embarrassé, Jim essaya à nouveau de protester, posant ses mains dans les cheveux de Spock, tenta de le repousser. Mais sa tentative de défense était de plus en plus molle, son corps lui envoyait trop de signaux de plaisir. Spock se positionna au dessus de Jim :

-Spock ! Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! Pas comme ça ! Ça va te déchirer !

Spock s'empala sur lui d'un coup sec. Sur le moment, Jim crut qu'il allait lui briser son pénis, tant il était étroit. Puis il se mit à bouger ses hanches et l'emprise se resserra à nouveau sur lui, impitoyablement. Jim se sentit partir et abandonna toute lutte, acceptant ce qui était donné. Éperdu de plaisir, il contempla le beau visage du vulcain, tendu, silencieux, la bouche humide à demi-ouverte, les pupilles dilatées, le regard possessif fixé sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Alors, le corps en feu, Jim en désira plus, il replia les jambes afin de pouvoir prendre appuis avec ses pieds sur le sol. Il haussa les hanches et trouva le point _G_ en lui. Spock émit un cri de plaisir qui fit monter celui de Jim d'un cran. Il le saisit par la taille pour le guider dans ces va et vient. Ce fut violent. Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps. A nouveau, l'orgasme les faucha, dévastateur.

Lentement, Spock reprenait ses esprits. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'assit à genoux sur le sol, près de lui. Lentement, Jim faisait de même et s'assit. Il lui fallut faire un effort de volonté pour retrouver ses esprits. Ses yeux encore un peu hagard se posèrent sur son entre-jambe et il vit qu'il était couvert de sang... vert.

\- Spock ! S'exclama-t-il, il faut absolument que tu...

Un violent frisson le souleva et court-circuita son cerveau. Il avait atteint ses limites. Il perdit connaissance et s'affala dans les bras d'un Spock tétanisé. A présent que sa raison lui était rendue, il prenait la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'avait-il fait à son ami ? Un long hurlement de désespoir jaillit de sa gorge.

ooo

Spock resta prostré, serrant convulsivement Jim, évanoui dans ses bras. Des bruits de pas lui firent lever les yeux, l'obligeant à retrouver un peu de maîtrise de lui-même. A sa tenue traditionnelle, il reconnut une _Hakausa-t'sai_ [guérisseuse]. De la main, la vieille dame guidait une civière à suspension flottante. Elle la fit se poser sur le sol, et Spock souleva Jim pour l'y déposer. Péniblement, il se leva et remit son pantalon. Il retira sa veste et la mit sur l'entre jambe de Jim, afin de préserver sa pudeur. Il suivit la _Hakausa-t'sai_ d'un pas rendu lourd par les souffrance qui traversaient son corps et son âme.

Arrivé dans la salle de soin, il allongea Jim sur le ventre et commença par lui laver le dos à l'aide d'une éponge douce imbibée d'eau désinfectante. Il frémit en voyant la profondeur de la morsure à sa nuque, il s'était conduit comme le pire des animaux! Il ôta avec précaution le sable qui s'y était infiltré, ainsi que dans toutes les écorchures faites pas l'abrasion du sable dans son dos.

\- Vérifiez bien que votre _telsu_ n'a pas de blessures interne. Ordonna la _Hakausa-t'sai_

\- Comment dois-je faire ?

\- Lisez-le dans son esprit.

Spock hésita. Avait-il seulement le droit de s'immiscer à nouveau dans cet esprit, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait? A nouveau porter atteinte à son intimité mentale ? La _Hakausa-t'sai_ insista d'un geste impératif. Spock posa ses doigts délicatement sur le visage de Jim. Il évita soigneusement de rentrer en contact avec son esprit, se concentrant sur les messages physiologiques de son cerveau. La douleur physique était partout. Spock se sentit dévasté de honte et de peine. La seule "bonne" nouvelle était qu'il n'avait déchiré aucun organe interne que ce soit lors du combat, ou de l'accouplement. Les blessures étaient toutes superficielle, et Jim allait guérir rapidement. Guidé par la _Hakausa-t'sai_ , il les soigna une à une avec grand soin. Puis il habilla Jim d'une tunique avec des gestes doux.

\- A votre tour, mon enfant.

\- Je vais bien. Mentit Spock.

La guérisseuse posa ses doigts sur le visage de Spock avant qu'il n'ait pu la repousser.

\- Souffrir davantage n'effacera pas ce qui vient de ce passer. Déshabillez-vous, allongez-vous et laissez-moi accomplir la fin du rituel.

ooo

Le père et le fils se tenaient face à face, aussi stoïques l'un que l'autre. Spock avait réussi à retrouver son calme. S'il était émotionnellement compromis, cela ne se voyait plus.

\- Avez-vous conscience des conséquences de ce que vous avez fait à cet humain ? Demanda Sarek avec une parfaite tranquillité qui n'était qu'apparente.

Le reproche était illogique, la fièvre du _Pon Farr_ ôtait toute capacité à se contenir et à faire des chois raisonnés. Mais Spock ne le releva pas.

\- Oui, Père. Je les assumerai. J'affronterai la justice de mon Peuple.

\- Elle sera plus sévère que celle de la fédération des planètes.

Spock se contenta de détourner le regard, afin que son père ne puisse y lire sa souffrance morale.

\- J'ai... agressé mon Capitaine, de la pire des façons... alors qu'il était venu comme témoin à cette cérémonie, en tant qu'ami. C'est un crime grave, je ne demanderai le recours d'aucune clémence.

Il y eut un court silence, nécessaire à Spock pour contraindre le flot de ses émotions à retourner en partie dans l'ombre. Elles étaient trop violentes, et très affaibli par tout ce qui venait de se passer, il n'y parvint que partiellement. Son père respecta son besoin de silence et attendit sans impatience. Spock reprit :

\- Je serai près de lui lors de son réveil, comme l'exige la coutume. J'accepterai sa colère et son rejet, et lui présenterai mes excuses pour cet acte inexcusable, car il est humain et c'est ainsi que les humains font. Vous viendrez ensuite et vous lui ferez part de ce recours en justice.

\- Y a-t-il une part de probabilité pour que le capitaine aie été consentant lors de l'acte ?

\- Aucune. Jim Kirk est totalement hétérosexuel. Il n'a jamais montré la moindre attirance sexuelle vis à vis de quelque mâle que ce soit, ou à mon regard. C'est un homme intelligent, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a même pas essayé de me repousser, il sait que ma force est trois fois supérieure à la sienne.

A nouveau, Spock respira profondément.

\- J'ai trahi la confiance de mon meilleur ami, Père, je l'ai profondément blessé, j'ai abusé de son corps et de son esprit. Je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde.

ooo

Jim dormit douze heures d'affilées, et Spock resta à ses cotés, à le veiller. Il essaya de méditer, il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses ressources mentales pour affronter les légitimes reproches de son Capitaine lorsqu'il se réveillera.

ooo

* * *

 **À** **suivre :**

Jim porta les mains à ses yeux pour les frotter :

\- Ggrrmblllmmfff...

Il avait l'impression que tout son corps avait été passé dans un compresseur...

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ? Je me suis efforcée de rester soft malgré la situation...

Laissez-moi vos commentaires


	3. Telsu-Kelek la maison des époux

**_ooo_**

 ** _T_ _el_ _su_ _-_ _Kelek_**

 **[la maison des époux]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

\- J'ai trahi la confiance de mon meilleur ami, Père, je l'ai profondément blessé, j'ai abusé de son corps et de son esprit. Je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde..

 **ooo**

Jim Kirk se sentait flotter. Peu à peu, son esprit perdait de son engourdissement. Il était allongé sur un matelas confortable. La mémoire lui revint d'un coup et il s'assit brusquement. Il porta les mains à ses yeux pour les frotter :

\- Ggrrmblllmmfff...

Jim avait l'impression que tout son corps avait été passé dans un compresseur : sa nuque, son dos , ses paumes, ses genoux brûlaient ; ses reins étaient en compote, ses bras et ses jambes étaient gourds... et la position assise douloureuse, surtout au niveau de son intimité... Il relativisa.

Il en avait vu d'autres, enfin d'un autre genre, mais bon, il allait vite cicatriser (et se faire enguirlander par ce cher Bones). Mais au moins, maintenant, Spock était définitivement hors de danger. Et il était absolument hors de question que lui, James Tiberius Kirk, Capitaine du vaisseau l'Enterprise, se considère comme une victime. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait, ce qu'il fallait, point à la ligne. Jim ne s'appesantissait jamais sur le passé, cet événement ne ferait pas exception à cette règle. Et Jim pouvait être très fort à ce jeu-là. Il n'éprouvait aucune rancune envers Spock, c'était lui la victime dans cette affaire. Comment lui en vouloir en sachant qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus été lui-même ? Bref, maintenant, tout ce que Jim souhaitait, c'était tirer un trait sur tout cela, et qu'ils puissent reprendre le cours de leur mission quinquennale d'exploration, comme avant.

Sa mise au point personnelle achevée, il ouvrit les yeux sur ses paumes, recouverte d'un truc vert. Cela ressemblait à une feuille de plante collée à la peau. Un remède vulcain sans doute. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Spock. Il lui tendit une petite tasse contenant un liquide vert, il était impassible et froid. Jim ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Son Spock lui était rendu, il avait retrouvé toute sa "vulcanitude", il devait donc être enfin remis de sa fièvre.

\- Capitaine. Dit-il en guise de bonjour.

\- Monsieur Spock. Sourit Jim. Médecine vulcaine, je suppose?

Ce sourire déstabilisa profondément Spock, qui s'attendait à une légitime explosion de colère, ou au moins, de la froideur à son égard. Il lui fallut un énorme effort de maîtrise de lui-même pour n'en rien laisser paraître et conserver son apparente placidité.

\- Oui, Capitaine. Répondit-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce et légèrement vibrante.

Cela alarma aussitôt Jim :

\- Vous allez bien Monsieur Spock ? J'ai vu votre sang sur moi, avez-vous beaucoup saigné ?

Spock reprit le contrôle des muscles de sa gorge qui avaient tentés de l'étrangler, pour pouvoir répondre tranquillement :

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Capitaine.

Jim fit mine de le croire. Il ne voulait pas forcer Spock à se confier à lui. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois lorsqu'il lui avait arraché l'explication de son état lié au _Pon Farr._ Il ne voulait pas lui induire de nouvelle souffrances morales. Si Spock avait quelque-chose à lui dire, et bien, il finirait de toute façon par le faire, avec sa franchise habituelle. De plus, ils avaient eu tous deux leur quota d'émotions fortes, et lui-même, malgré son goût pour l'aventure, ressentait un profond besoin d'avoir une accalmie.

Jim se contenta donc de prendre la tasse offerte et but à petites gorgées. Cela avait un goût très étrange, doux et mielleux. Il ressentit aussitôt les bienfaits énergisant du remède. Il regarda paisiblement autour de lui, et soupira. Il n'étaient toujours pas à bord du vaisseau !

Il était sur un large futon à même le sol. Spock se tenait bien droit, comme toujours, assis sur ses genoux à coté de ce lit. Tout deux portaient un même kimono noir, descendant à mi-cuisse, serré à la taille par une large ceinture en tissu vert. La pièce n'était meublée que de ce couchage, d'une petite commode, et d'une petite table basse entourée de coussins de sol. Les murs et le sol étaient blancs, les meubles noirs. Les rideaux, tapis, coussins et draps offraient un camaïeux de verts. Le rideau tiré devant la fenêtre ne permettait pas de deviner l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- _T_ _el_ _su_ _-_ _kelek_ , la maison des époux.

\- ...pardon ?

\- Nous avons accomplis le _Ruskaraya t'_ _ho-rah_ , ce qui signifie que nous sommes à présent mariés.

Jim ne s'étonna même pas de comprendre ces mots, alors qu'il n'avait jamais appris le vulcain. "L'étreinte rituelle", les vulcains avaient de ces euphémismes ! Non, ce qui l'étonnait était cette histoire de... mariage ?! Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une discrète sonnerie. Spock se leva avec grâce, il sortit de la pièce. Jim ne le quitta pas des yeux, rechercha sans les trouver des signes de douleurs dans sa démarche. Il revint accompagné de Sareck. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il savait qui était ce Vulcain : un ambassadeur important. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il allait certainement recevoir, sur un ton compassé et glacial, une leçon de chose à propos de son inqualifiable non-respect des séculaires coutumes vulcaines.

Impénétrable, comme tout vulcain digne de ce nom, Sarek lui fit le _Ta'al_ , le salut vulcain.

-Capitaine.

-Ambassadeur Sarek. Répondit le capitaine en lui rendant son _Ta'al_.

Sarek s'assit sur l'un des coussins de sol, et posa sa mallette à coté de lui. Jim se traîna lourdement pour sortir du lit et venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux en face de lui, dans une même posture. Son corps pesait des tonnes. Il fut fier de lui-même de ne rien montrer des douleurs qui fusaient de ses ecchymoses. Il parvint même à se tenir bien droit. S'il vit sa souffrance, Sarek n'en montra rien. Stoïque, Spock s'assit à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Je suis ici, conformément à la tradition, afin de vous faire part des options qui s'offrent à vous, suite à l'accomplissement du rituel. Dit Sarek d'une voix solennelle.

\- Je vous remercie, Ambassadeur, d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer. Répondit Kirk en s'efforçant d'être à la fois aimable et neutre. Quelles sont-elles ?

\- Soit vous acceptez les liens matrimoniaux qui ont été scellés lors du rituel...

Jim ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Ça, il l'avait presque oublié, oui, ce mariage... ce genre d'engagement n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à conserver une relation amoureuse avec une femme plus d'un an... Il était l'homme des aventures d'un soir, et cela lui convenait fort bien.

\- ...soit vous déposez un recours auprès de la Cours des Sages qui statuera.

\- ... et ... ? Demanda Kirk subitement méfiant. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Spock par la suite ?

Car il y avait toujours des petites lignes de bas de page illisibles dans les propositions de cette nature...

\- Si vous déposez un recours, cela signifiera que vous considérez avoir subi une agression de la part de Spock, le _k'la'sa_ est sévèrement puni par mon peuple.

Il était trop difficile, même pour un vulcain aussi aguerri que Sarek de prononcer le mot viol dans la langue standard, alors que son propre fils risquait d'en être accusé, et condamné.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Jim un peu agacé par la visible répugnance de Sarek à aller droit au but.

\- Il sera condamné au suicide. La mort dissoudra le lien qui s'est noué entre vous et lui lors de l'accomplissement du rituel, et vous serez à nouveau libre.

...?! ...!?

Le silence tomba entre eux, épais.

Atterré, Jim regarda Spock, puis Sarek, puis Spock, impavide, peut-être un peu pâle, qui avait le regard baissé et absent, comme si toute cette affaire ne le concernait déjà plus. Spock leva les yeux sur lui, les deux sourcils haussés jusqu'à sa frange, quand Jim explosa :

\- NON-MAIS-ÇA-VA-PAS ? Hurla-t-il en frappant la table du plat de la main.

Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il en tremblait de tous ses membres, toutes douleurs oubliées :

\- J'ai risqué ma carrière pour venir sur Vulcain parce que Spock était en danger de MORT ! J'ai accepté ce _K_ _u'nat'kali'fee_ parce que je ne voulais pas que l'autre prétendant ne me le tue ! Et là, vous venez me proposer, FROIDEMENT, de faire condamner Spock, à MORT ! ? Tout ça pour un mal typique de VOTRE CULTURE, contre lequel AUCUN vulcain ne peut lutter ! Ecoutez-moi bien, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur Sarek : je vais ramener MON officier en second à bord de l'Enterprise, m'entendez-vous ! QUE CELA VOUS PLAISE OU NON !

Soudainement, Kirk se rendit compte qu'il était perché au dessus la table, en train de vociférer sur l'Honorable-Ambassadeur-Sarek-de-Vulcain en le menaçant de son index, à dix centimètres à peine de son nez. Sarek n'avait pas cillé. Toujours impassible, Spock le regardait avec une intensité troublante. Jim se rassit, posa ses mains sur son genou, terriblement embarrassé :

-...Ahemm ...Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon emportement inadmissible, Ambassadeur Sarek. J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé.

\- L'offense est une émotion humaine, Capitaine. Répliqua l'inébranlable vulcain. Votre réaction est une attitude typiquement humaine. Cependant je peux parfaitement comprendre, après les risques que vous avez acceptés de prendre pour conserver votre premier officier, que vous éprouviez de la colère. De plus, tout comme vous, je préfère savoir Spock vivant plutôt que mort.

Sarek prit la mallette qu'il avait posée à coté de lui et en sortit des documents.

-Conformément à la loi, voici le les actes qui officialiseront votre mariage. Une fois que vous les aurez signés et paraphés, ils seront transmis à Starfleet.

\- Et après, je pourrais ramener Spock sur l'Enterprise avec moi ? Insista Jim, ne cachant pas sa méfiance.

\- Oui, Capitaine Kirk. Vous avez ma parole. Il sera votre propriété.

Kirk tiqua en entendant ce dernier mot. Encore truc archaïque typiquement vulcain, sans doute. Il réfléchit pendant une poignée de secondes. Il pouvait très bien faire mine d'accepter ce mariage, donner le change pendant quelques mois puis proposer à Spock un divorce à l'amiable, une fois que tout ce tintamarre se serra calmé. Il ne croyait guère en cette histoire de lien indélébile. De toute façon, si lien il y avait, ce ne pouvait être que celui de leur amitié très forte qui les reliait depuis longtemps déjà. Il prit sans hésiter le crayon tendu par Sarek et signa tous papiers, édités en langue Standard et en Vulcain. Il le donna à Spock qui fit de même.

-Bien. Conclut simplement Sarek en se levant. Tout est accompli. Je vous laisse. Restez assis, S _a-fu_ _t'nash-veh_.

ooo

Jim attendit que Sarek soit sorti pour demander à Spock :

\- Je rêve ou il m'a appelé _mon fils_ ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Non capitaine, vous ne rêvez pas. Sarek est mon père.

\- Votre... père ? ...mais... S'indigna Jim. C'est votre père qui vient de me proposer de demander votre mise à mort ?

\- Père n'a fait qu'agir selon la coutume. Il obéit à son devoir. Je remarque que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous comprenez des mots vulcain. J'ignorais que vous parliez notre langue.

\- ...euh, non... je ne le l'ai jamais apprise... j'ai dû le deviner...

Le cœur de Spock se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il repensa à la violente fusion mentale qu'il avait imposée à son capitaine lors de l'accouplement. Qu'avait-il bien pu transplanter d'autre de force dans son esprit ? Jim trouva que Spock semblait ému. En fait non, il ne semblait rien du tout. Il était parfaitement impassible. Mais Jim _sentait_ qu'il était ému, très ému. Il garda ce sentiment pour lui, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise davantage.

\- J'ai l'impression que votre potion miracle n'agit plus.

\- Je vais vous aider à vous allonger.

Jim n'osa pas refuser son aide. Il se coucha avec soulagement et s'endormit aussitôt.

ooo

Jim endormi, Spock parvint enfin à méditer un peu.

Ce n'était pas une médiation profonde : son esprit était encore beaucoup trop bouleversé par ses émotions, malgré ses années d'entrainement passées à les dominer efficacement. Quel piètre Vulcain il faisait ! Il avait toujours su le dévouement, la bonté et la compassion de son ami, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elles seraient à ce point. Spock sentit sa honte d'avoir trahi leur amitié s'aggraver douloureusement en lui. Soudain jaillit dans son esprit le visage de Jim furibond, vociférant au nez de son père. Ces hurlements d'indignations firent taire momentanément toutes ses pensées.

Jim lui avait pardonné.

Tout.

Sans conditions.

Sans reproches.

Spock respira profondément. Depuis longtemps déjà, il prenait discrètement soin de son Capitaine, veillant à ce que ses quartiers soient parfaitement entretenus, préparant ses dossiers à l'avance pour lui éviter de perdre du temps, corrigeant ses rapport afin qu'ils soient le plus parfaits possible, surveillant discrètement son alimentation... il avait même réussi à pirater l'ordi du docteur McCoy afin de s'assurer un suivi de sa bonne santé physique. Ses raisons étaient bien sûr strictement professionnelles : il veillait simplement à ce que son Capitaine soit toujours au meilleur de son efficacité, le débarrassant de toutes ces petites contingences matérielles. Il allait désormais aussi prendre soin de lui en tant que son époux, de toutes les façons nécessaires à son bien être. Alors peut-être, s'il parvenait à le contenter, il pourrait se pardonner son crime.

ooo

Quand Jim se réveilla à nouveau, il allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il s'assit sur le futon sans ressentir de douleur et contempla Spock, assis dans la position du lotus, en pleine méditation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu méditer. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant de le voir ainsi. Jim était à présent très satisfait de lui même, à la fois heureux et fier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, pour une fois que le rôle du sauveur s'inversait. Il n'attendait ni ne demandait de Spock aucun remerciement, il voulait juste continuer à avoir son second officier à ses cotés, ils étaient si complémentaires.

Il contempla longuement les traits de son ami. Jim remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui, dans le dessin de son visage, qui évoquait les anciennes tribus amérindiennes. Jim se demanda ce que cela donnerait, un Spock vêtu comme un indien, avec sa chevelure sombre flottant le long de son dos, et des plumes dans les cheveux, il eut la vision d'un homme majestueux et libre.

Spock ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux de Jim

\- Capitaine.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas faire l'impasse sur ces formalités, Spock?

Il ajouta avec un sourire taquin :

\- Nous sommes mariés après tout !

Spock se raidit imperceptiblement.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, vous n'avez rien fait de tel.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi nous avons été amenés ici, plutôt que ramenés sur l'Enterprise.

\- Il était de mon devoir de prendre soin moi-même de toutes vos blessures, comme la tradition l'exige. De plus, cet endroit permet aux couples d'envisager leur avenir.

\- Oui... je crois que je comprends. C'est somme toute logique, puisque les fiançailles ont lieu pendant l'enfance, et que les fiancés ne se revoient pas avant le mariage.

Spock se redressa avec élégance. Jim n'avait jamais pris le temps de remarquer à quel point ses mouvement pouvaient être gracieux. Il prit la théière posée sur un chauffe-plat, et versa du thé dans une tasse.

\- Le remède miracle?

\- Oui, Jim.

D'entendre Spock prononcer son prénom de sa belle voix grave fit courir un violent frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jim, et à son grand désarrois, fit immédiatement redresser son pénis. Embarrassé, il tenta de cacher sa situation en pliant les genoux. Mais cela n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de Spock. Il posa la tasse qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner et vint s'agenouiller près de Jim.

\- Jim. J'ai constaté au nombre de vos conquêtes féminines que vous avez une libido élevée...

\- Merci... Railla Jim, mal à l'aise; j'ai l'impression de passer pour un obsédé sexuel...

\- ...à présent que je suis votre _Telsu_ _,_ c'est à moi que revient le devoir de ne pas vous laisser dans un état de frustration.

\- ... je... ne suis pas... en état de frustration ! Mentit Jim.

\- C'est mon _G_ _u-vam t'_ _telsu_ , Jim

\- Votre devoir d'époux, oui j'ai saisi le concept... mais...

Cette notion de devoir conjugal lui sembla extraordinairement désuète, mais il le tut, à chaque peuple ses coutumes. Il serra les poings : il ne comprenait pas comment une simple érection pouvait le mettre dans un tel état de confusion et de frustration. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Cependant, malgré tout, il repoussa à nouveau Spock, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire _ça_.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, Jim. Ai-je perdu votre confiance ? Demanda Spock.

La douleur dans sa voix était imperceptible, mais bien réelle. Cela désarçonna Jim, il céda :

\- Non, Spock, je... j'ai confiance en vous.

Il laissa ses jambes retomber sur le matelas. Lors du _Ku'nat'_ _k_ _al'i'fe_ _e_ _,_ il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver la vie de son ami. Cependant, il s'était bien juré de ne plus jamais laisser personne explorer son intimité. Spock était à présent parfaitement impassible, et maître de son esprit, il n'y avait donc certainement rien à craindre. Il n'empêche, la situation était des plus incongrues : Spock, si pudique, écartait les pans du kimono de Jim et posait les mains sur son pénis en érection avec une grande douceur. Jim s'allongea, acceptant cela comme une marque de solidarité entre amis de longue date. Il ferma les yeux. Après tout, une petite masturbation de ces longues mains habiles de scientifique ne pourrait pas être désagréable...

Des lèvres se posèrent sur lui. Il sursauta presque :

\- Je vous ai blessé, Jim ?

-... euh... non, ça va... rien ne vous oblige à... Oooh bordel!

Spock l'avait prit entièrement dans sa bouche brûlante, le caressait de ses lèvres et sa langue, de ses doigts, avec de long va et vient. Où avait-il donc appris à faire cela ? Il était sacrément plus doué que bon nombre de ses conquêtes d'un soir ! Jim se sentit fondre de plaisir. Il n'osait pas regarder Spock, de crainte de le mettre mal à l'aise et qu'il n'arrêta cette délicieuse torture.

Pourtant, il s'interrompit. Jim réprima un grognement de déception. Puis sursauta à nouveau alors que Spock grimpait sur lui.

-Non, Attendez ! Je vais encore vous faire mal ! Vous avez beaucoup saigné la dernière fois ! Ça ne se fait pas comme ça, on doit préparer l'acte avant !

\- Je ne suis pas humain, Jim. Ma morphologie a changé suite à votre première pénétration. Expliqua Spock comme s'il était sur la passerelle à décrire les particularités géo-physiques d'une planète de classe M. Je suis à présent tout à fait adapté à votre anatomie et naturellement lubrifié. Le saignement était indispensable pour amorcer ce processus d'accommodation. Je ne puis vous laisser dans cet état de frustration, et vous avez besoin d'une stimulation efficace. De plus, c'est à moi qu'incombe le rôle du receveur.

Comme pour prouver ces dires, Spock s'empala tranquillement sur lui.

-... Oooooh bordel ! Gémit Jim en penchant la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller

Il était incroyablement bon d'être en lui ! C'était étroit juste ce qu'il fallait, brûlant, doux, ferme et humide. Spock commença à rouler des hanches et Jim soupira de bien-être. Il regarda Spock, impassible, mais dont les pupilles étaient dilatée.

\- Ooh, Spock !... Est-ce que... c'est... bon... pour toi aussi? Haleta-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas indispensable, Jim.

\- Mais je veux que tu aimes cela toi aussi ! S'indigna Jim

La seule réponse de Spock fut un frémissement intérieur qui enserra le sexe de Jim immergé en lui. Jim tendit la main, la glissa sous le kimono de Spock. Il saisit son pénis et le caressa. Spock émit un gémissement d'approbation. Jim perdit toute notion de temps. Ils se possédèrent longuement. Spock s'empara de l'autre main de Jim, paume contre paume, doigts contre doigts. Leurs esprits se frôlèrent, timidement...

Lentement, Spock se rallongea à coté de Jim. L'orgasme avait été intense, et paradoxalement très doux. Certainement un truc vulcain, pensa Jim. Il se souvint d'une chose, qui sur le moment lui avait paru très naturel, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait :

\- Me permettez-vous de vous regarder ? Demanda Jim

\- Je vous en prie, Accepta Spock, mal à l'aise.

Jim souleva la tunique. A la base du sexe légèrement vert, de part et d'autre de celui-ci, il y avait deux tiges, fines et souples, terminée par une sorte de petite feuille ronde. Elles étaient en train de se replier sur elles-mêmes lentement. Jim en frôla une du doigt, elle s'y accrocha aussitôt.

\- _Sa-g_ _uv man-kastik_ _-lar_ [les lianes sexuelles du mâle] Expliqua Spock sans montrer sa gène

\- C'est magnifique, Spock !

\- Cela ne vous dégoûte pas ?

\- Pourquoi donc? Ces vrilles ont l'air si délicates !

Jim joua un peu avec ces vrilles, fasciné par leur apparente fragilité. Puis, il se coucha à coté de Spock et soupira doucement :

\- Je crois que je vais dormir un peu...

* * *

 **À** **suivre...**

\- VOUS DEUX ! Aboya Bones. Avec moi ! à l'infirmerie !

* * *

 **Cela vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **ooo**

J'adore la fin surréaliste de cet épisode de Star Trek :

Dans l'infirmerie, Spock, vulcain jusqu'au bout de sa frange impeccable, expliquant au docteur McCoy (qui retient à grand peine son envie de rire) qu'il va se rendre au autorités pour son crime...

Jim qui surgit derrière lui, visiblement très amusé par cette très très bonne blague ( coucou ! Vous avez cru que j'étais mort, et bien non, Surpriiiise ! !) alors que quelques heures auparavant, Spock vennait de le tabasser et de l'étrangler à mort... mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié...

Et Spock saisissant Jim par les épaules, et ce fabuleux sourire de Spock ! *pouf*naissance du Spirk* Ce sourire lumineux exprimant tout l'amour et le bonheur du monde...

Puis, tous deux repartent faire leur boulot, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Non, non, McCoy, nous sommes simplement collègues, nous avons ont juste de l'estime amicale et professionnelle l'un pour l'autre... c'est beau d'être aveugles à ce point !

un pur régal trékien ^^


	4. Qsa'kas t'Hassu McCoy La colère

**ooo**

 **Qsa'kas t'Hassu McCoy**

 **[La colère du docteur McCoy]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

Jim se coucha à coté de Spock et soupira doucement :

\- Je crois que je vais dormir un peu...

 **ooo**

Le retour sur l'Enterprise sembla étrange à Jim. Ils n'étaient parti que depuis 48 heures et cependant, il se sentait totalement déphasé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps, ou rencontré de peuple primitif et détourné la prime directive... quoique, tout bien pensé, ce _Ku'nat'_ _Kal'i'fee_ [combat des prétendants] et ce supposé chois que lui avait posé Sarek, avaient réellement un aspect bien archaïque pour une nation à l'évolution si raffinée.

Il avait vraiment la sensation que cela faisait des semaines qu'il était parti. Il s'était passé tant de choses pour le moins... surréalistes. Il était enfin de retour dans sa réalité, dans son vaisseau. Maintenant, le temps qu'ils ôtent leur toges vulcaines pour remettre leurs uniforme, Jim n'avait qu'un désir, retourner à la passerelle avec Spock, et reprendre le cours de leur mission... Bordel ! Bones ! Jim l'avait totalement oublié ! Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu, à en juger par le regard soupçonneux qu'il posait sur eux. Le bon docteur avait dû mortellement s'inquiéter pour eux, enfin beaucoup plus que d'habitude... et ça allait chauffer pour eux à en juger par les changement d'expression sur son visage.

Le docteur McCoy les attendait dans la salle de téléportation depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé leur retour. "En bonne santé". Bon sang, mais on se foutait du monde ! C'était bien les vulcains, ça. L'art de ne pas dire les choses sans mentir. En bonne santé. Après ce qu'il avait vu ! Après tout ce déchaînement de violence ! En bonne santé physique, peut-être, mais leur santé psychique ? Comment allait-il faire pour réparer les pots cassés par cette cérémonie anachronique et cruelle ? Il les sonda de ses yeux inquisiteur à la recherche du moindre signe de souffrance, mais n'en vit aucun. L'angoisse se changea en colère. Il croisa ses les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard flamboyant.

\- VOUS DEUX ! Aboya-t-il. Avec moi, à l'infirmerie !

\- McCoy! Déclara Jim du haut de toute sa prestance autoritaire de James T. Kirk, Le Capitaine du Grand Vaisseau l'Enterprise, pour tenter de détourner l'orage. Tout va bien! Nous devons retourner impérativement à la passerelle, nous devons immédiatement repartir pour Altaïr VI...

Mais cela ne marchait pas avec un Bones dans cet état-là. Il répliqua avec colère :

\- Vous pourrez donner vos ordres de l'infirmerie. Et de toute façon, T'Pau nous a obtenu un délais de trois jour supplémentaire! Nous avons le temps ! Hors de question que vous me fassiez faux bond tous les deux ! A moins que vous préfériez que je ne vous relève de vos fonction ?

Spock et lui abdiquèrent; et suivirent donc le docteur en silence le long des coursives. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte. Il croisa les bras et explosa :

\- BON SANG de BON SANG, JIM ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Ça vous aurai ÉCORCHÉ de me donner de vos nouvelles ? Je sais pas, moi, genre, "salut, Bones, tout va bien, on n'est pas mort !" PERSONNE n'a rien voulu me dire sur Vulcain, à part des inepties du genre 'ils-vont-très-bien-merci' et 'cela-ne-vous-regarde-pas' ! ! ! Maintenant, AUCUN DE VOUS DEUX ne sortira d'ici avant de ME DIRE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ, et que je les ai auscultés! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Alors, je vous écoute.

Jim tenta de le calmer :

\- ...hem... Bones... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Mes yeux m'auraient donc trahi ? Grommela Bones, menaçant

\- Bones ! Il le fallait !

\- Monsieur Spock ? N'avez-vous rien à ajouter de plus tangible ?

Spock se contenta de poser des yeux impassible sur le médecin, il lui était impossible de parler de cet événement, le risque de surcharge émotionnelle était encore trop grand. Son attitude irrita davantage le médecin. Jim répondit donc à sa place :

\- Nous sommes marié.

\- Que ? QUOI ? Le syndrome de monsieur Spock vous a rendu fou vous aussi ?

\- Ecoutez, Bones : ce _K_ _al'i'far_ _r_ était l'aboutissement logique du _puk ho-rah_ qui a lieu lors du _Ku'nat'_ _Kal'i'fee._...

\- Encore un mot en vulcain, Jim, et je vous jure que je vais péter les plombs !

\- Quel est le rapport entre cet élément chimique et le vulcain, docteur ? Intervint enfin Spock

\- Vous le faites exprès pour me pousser à bout, monsieur Spock ? Traduisez-moi plutôt le galimatias de votre capitaine, je vous prie!

Spock haussa brièvement un sourcil et devina plus qu'il ne comprit le sens du mot.

\- Le _kal'i'far_ _r_ signifie "mariage traditionnel", lequel est scellé suite à l'accomplissement du "défis rituel" lors du "combat des prétendants". Expliqua posément le vulcain. Exposé en ces terme, cela lui était moins difficile de conserver son calme.

-... humgrumpf... finalement, je me demande si je ne préférais pas la version en mots vulcains. Ronchonna le docteur en se frottant les yeux des deux doigts.

\- ...par la suite, le Capitaine a eu le chois entre demander ma mise à mort ou accepter ce mariage. Conclut Spock calmement

\- Et vous OSEZ... appeler ça... UN CHOIS ?! Explosa Bones à nouveau

Le docteur arpenta la pièce de long en large, puis se calma soudain. Tout cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour ces deux hommes, tous les deux si fiers. Il les scanna de son regard de médecin, cherchant les failles dans leur posture et leur attitude

Spock semblait inchangé, et demeurait aussi stoïque et indifférent qu'à l'ordinaire, mais bon, il était vulcain, alors cela ne voulait rien dire.

Jim se tenait debout à coté de lui, détendu comme à son habitude d'être décontracté et sûr de lui en toute circonstance. Il ne montrait aucun signe de douleur ou de malaise, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou psychique. Là non plus, cela ne voulait rien dire, Jim avait de grandes capacité de résistance et de résilience. Et Bones savait d'expérience qu'il préférerait de faire couper la mains plutôt que d'avouer ses faiblesses.

Ils se tenaient tous deux bien droits, et avaient croisé leurs mains derrière leur dos. Leur coudes se touchaient. Mais ils ne semblaient pas en avoir conscience.

\- Il faut que je vous examine!

Jim se raidit :

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Bones. Monsieur Spock m'a déjà soigné.

\- Vous êtes aussi médecin, Monsieur Spock ?

\- J'ai fait mon devoir d'époux. Répondit Spock comme si cela allait de soi. C'est la tradition : ces soins sont pratiqués après le rituel, ils ont faits leurs preuves.

Décidément, ces deux zigotos allaient avoir raison de sa santé mentale. Bones soupira en se frottant le visage. Des soins traditionnels ... cela en disait long sur la violence de ces épousailles rituelles, si ces soins faisaient partie de la tradition. Il se dit qu'il était bien content de ne pas être née dans la peau d'une vulcaine, hum il digressait... Il comprit cependant leur réticences, il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur intimité, si intimité il y avait. Il baissa les épaules et dit à contre-cœur

-Soit, vous avez gagné. Mais au moindre petit signe de faiblesse, je vous ramène ici par la peau des fesses pour un chek-up complet, c'est bien compris ?

\- Ok, Bones.

\- Bien compris, docteur.

Le docteur répondit par un bougonnement, puis ajouta :

\- Au fait, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, comment allez-vous annoncer ce mariage ?

\- Non, Décréta Spock aussitôt. Cela risquerait de nuire au Capitaine en l'exposant aux commérages et aux propos homophobes !

Jim se contenta acquiescer vaguement, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-De plus, Ajouta le vulcain, nos quartiers sont reliés par la salle de bain commune. Notre état marital pourra rester un secret.

Jim se souvint dans un flash de ses dernières éteintes avec Spock dans la _Telsu-kelek_ [maison des époux] et rougit un peu. Cela sous-entendait-il qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? Tout bien réfléchi, il se rendait compte que cette perspective ne le gênait pas vraiment. Bien au contraire, elle se révélait plus qu'attrayante ! Il grommela pour masquer son trouble :

\- Oui, bon, voilà, on peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, Jim. Pendant que j'y pense, m'autorisez-vous à en parler à Miss Chapel ?

\- Pour quelle raison, docteur ? Demanda Spock

\- Parce que la pauvre Christine en pince sérieusement pour vous, monsieur Spock. Ce ne serait pas charitable de la laisser se bercer d'illusion

\- Elle ... pince comment... ? Demanda Spock en haussant un demi-sourcil

Il regarda Jim qui lui parut visiblement amusé, ce dernier lui demanda :

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué son ... intérêt romantique à votre égard ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est très discrète, elle ne parlera pas. Assura Bones. Elle est habituée au secret médical.

Spock regarda Jim qui hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez le lui révéler, docteur.

ooo

Le docteur McCoy resta un long moment perplexe après leur départ. Toute cette explosion de violence incontrôlée à laquelle il avait assistée dans cette arène... la situation compromettante dans laquelle il avait été forcé d'abandonner Jim... il tenta d'en chasser les images choquantes de sa mémoire... il ne s'était pas attendu à les retrouver aussi détendus tous les deux, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu... et mariés, qui plus est !

Le docteur soupira, il s'agissait à présent de transmettre l'information à la douce Christine, et c'était un crève-cœur que de savoir qu'elle allait sans doute pleurer. C'était une femme si gentille et si dévouée envers leurs patients. Il la fit venir dans son bureau. Il prit sa voix la plus bienveillante.

\- Jim et Spock sont revenus de Vulcain

\- Oui! Se rejouit-elle. Je l'ai entendu dire. Monsieur Spock va mieux ?

-Oui, il s'est parfaitement remis. Cependant, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, asseyez-vous, Christine.

\- Vous me faites peur, Docteur. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Rien de grave, Christine, mais asseyez-vous.

Elle prit et chaise et s'assit. McCoy se mit en face d'elle

\- Voilà : monsieur Spock s'est marié...

\- ...ah...? Répondit l'infirmière d'une voix blanche. Avec sa fiancée vulcaine ?

\- ... avec Jim.

\- ... le capitaine ?

\- Oui. Monsieur Spock tient à ce que tout cela reste secret, pour, dit-il, protéger Jim des ragots. Je lui ai demandé la permission de vous le révéler, car je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour lui.

Miss Chapel essaya de se contenir, mais ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait si mal, et en même temps avait si honte d'être jalouse du Capitaine. Car le Capitaine était un homme bien. McCoy se leva et vint gentiment poser la main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, mon petit. Séchez vos larmes. Vous êtes jolie comme un ange, vous êtes gentille comme tout, et intelligente. Croyez-moi, il y a d'autres hommes biens, et bien plus aimable que ce vulcain, l'un d'eux méritera sans aucun doute votre bon cœur...

Miss Chapel se jeta sans ses bras, il la serra contre lui doucement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de femme dans ses bras, pas depuis son divorce... cela lui parut idiot, mais il eut peur de lui faire mal en serrant trop fort.

ooo

Spock attendit qu'ils soient tous deux dans le turbo-fleet pour déclarer :

\- Capitaine, vous paraissez troublé.

\- Ça va, Spock, ça va. Mentit Jim

En fait, il serrait les poings. Il s'en rendit compte et les desserra.

\- Excusez-moi d'insister, vous semblez réellement tendu.

\- Non, ça va, Spock.

\- Je comprends. Voulez-vous que je prenne soin de vous ... Proposa Spock en amorçant un mouvement vers lui

Jim arrêta le turbo-fleet, le menaçant de son index :

\- Bordel, Spock. Arrêtez ça ! J'ai assez d'images mentales perturbantes dans la tête comme ça !

\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas que je ...?

\- Spock, J'ai dit STOP! Arrêtez avec votre _Gu-vam t_ _'telsu!_ [devoir de l'époux]

\- Bien Capitaine. Répondit docilement Spock en se redressant, les mains à nouveau dans son dos, impassible.

Prendre soin de son époux allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu, si celui-ci repoussait son assistance. Alors qu'il en avait visiblement besoin, au vu du rythme des battement de son cœur à sa carotide, et de la tension musculaire de tout son corps. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Jim avait réagi favorablement à ces contacts physiques, puisqu'il l'avait amené jusqu'à l'orgasme (lui aussi l'avait atteint, d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas son but, même si cela s'avérait gratifiant pour lui aussi). Il devait bien y avoir d'autres façon de procurer du bien-être à son époux.

Jim prit une grande inspiration. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui de repousser Spock avec ces souvenirs licencieux dans la tête... ce n'était pas une pensée digne d'un capitaine envers son officier en second... il n'empêche, il avait furieusement envie de le plaquer contre la parois du turbo-fleet et... c'était de la faute de Spock aussi, avec cette sorte de... docilité... ah, non, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme!

\- Souhaitez-vous alors que, ce soir, je vous initie au _Vuhlkansu tanaf t'wh'tri_ [art vulcain de la médiation] ?

\- ... de la méditation ? S'adoucit Jim. Et bien, cela ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Cela semble efficace pour vous en tout cas. En fait, j'ai même l'impression que cela pourrait m'être très utile.

ooo

L'intuition qu'avait eue Jim avant de sortir de l'infirmerie ne l'avait pas trompé. Ce soir-là, après qu'ils aient pris leur douche chacun leur tour, Spock vint le rejoindre. Le Capitaine se dit qu'il serait plus raisonnable de juste dire bonne nuit à son officier en second, mais, une fois de plus, son pénis proclama son indépendance, en réclamant son dû.

Jim se sentit vaguement coupable de laisser Spock lui faire ça... mais oooh bordel, ce qu'il était agréable d'être cajolé par ses mains habilles et sa bouche suave. Comme il était délectable d'être ainsi enfoui aussi profondément en lui ! Jim plia ses jambes. Il prit appui avec ses pieds sur le matelas pour hausser les reins à la rencontre de Spock. Sa récompense fut immédiate. Il débusqua la prostate de Spock qui émit un long gémissement rauque. Oui ! Oh oui ! C'était encore mieux si le plaisir était partagé, incommensurablement mieux et Jim se dit qu'il était en train de devenir accro à ces étreintes. D'une main, il s'empara du pénis de Spock qui poussa presque un cri, ses délicieuses vrilles enlacèrent ses doigts passionnément, de l'autre il s'accrocha à sa hanche. Le temps et l'espace se suspendirent, et il n'y eu plus qu'eux deux dans l'univers et l'embrasement de leurs corps...

Dès qu'il eut repris son souffle, satisfait d'avoir accompli son devoir, Spock se rhabilla et retourna dans ses quartiers. Jim tenta de dormir, en vain. Il souvint de la proposition de Spock de lui apprendre à méditer. Il s'habilla décemment du pyjama réglementaire. Il entra dans les appartement de Spock sans penser à frapper. Il avait dû l'entendre venir, car bien qu'en position de méditation, il avait les yeux ouverts.

-Capitaine ?

-Vous m'aviez proposé de m'enseigner les technique de _Vuhlkansu tanaf t'wh'tri_ , cette offre tient-elle toujours?

-Bien sûr, Capitaine.

Le capitaine se retint prudemment de proposer à Spock de dire son prénom, il se souvenait de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur son entrejambe (à croire qu'il devenait un hypersexuel obsédé par le corps son commandant).

Spock posa sur le sol un coussin de sol, en face du sien et invita d'un geste Jim à s'asseoir.

-Commencez par vous mettre à votre aise. Il n'y a pas de position meilleure qu'une autre.

Jim s'assit sur ses genoux et d'un regard invita Spock à reprendre.

\- Pour cette première leçon, vous allez commencer par des exercices simples de respiration. Vous allez effectuer une respiration abdominale : en insufflant par le nez, expirant par la bouche. Posez les mains sur votre ventre afin de mieux percevoir ses mouvements. Nous ferons des cycles sur quatre fois quatre temps : inspiration, pause, expiration, pause.

Spock commença à compter d'une belle voix apaisante :

\- Inspirez _Veh, Dah ,Reh, Keh..._ Retenez votre souffle _Veh, Dah ,Reh, Keh..._ Expirez _Veh, Dah ,Reh, Keh..._ Retenez votre souffle _Veh, Dah ,Reh, Keh,_ _..._

Il poursuivit calmement le décompte, et Jim, les yeux fermés, calqua sa respiration sur celui-ci. Jim fit quatre cycles complets. Il fut interrompu par un irrépressible et énorme bâillement. Il voulut présenter ses excuses, mais Spock émit son approbation :

\- _Buhfik_ [parfait] ! Vous êtes à présent suffisamment détendu pour entamer l'étape suivante. Respirez lentement, toujours avec le ventre. Fermez les yeux. Dirigez votre concentration sur les parties de votre corps, ressentez-les, visualisez-les : d'abord vos pieds... puis remontez lentement le long vos jambes... votre taille... votre ventre, remarquez comment il se soulève à chaque respiration... votre buste... votre cou... revenez sur vos mains, sentez la forme de vos doigts... remontez sur vos poignet... le long des bras... jusqu'à votre visage...

Peu à peu, Jim sentit son esprit se vider agréablement, tandis que Spock finissait son explication :

\- Si des pensées surviennent, laissez les juste passer, sans leur accorder l'importance, nous verrons plus tard comment les trier efficacement... concentrez-vous juste sur la perception d'être. _Psthan_ _'uh_ _heh pula_ _'uh_ _let'thieri_ [Recherchez et atteignez la paix intérieure]

Flottant en lui même, Jim constata soudain que, dans l'intimité, ils s'étaient tous deux mis à émailler leurs phrases de mots vulcains. Cette révélation se fit sans angoisse, juste une sorte d'étrangeté. D'autant plus que cela instillait en lui une sensation d'intimité confortable. Cela devait probablement être aussi très agréable à Spock, qui était le seul vulcain à bord, et n'avait donc personne avec qui converser dans sa langue natale. Les autres pensées glissèrent sans s'accrocher... des mots vulcains flottaient agréablement à la surface ...

Jim ouvrit les yeux, intensément apaisé. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Face à lui, Spock était profondément concentré. Jim se leva sans un bruit. Il se pencha sur Spock et murmura :

- _Lesek_ [merci], Spock. _Yuk rom_ [Bonne nuit]

Il n'osa pas déposer un baiser sur sa frange, peut-être une prochaine fois...

ooo

* * *

 **à suivre...**

L'Enterprise accosta Altaïr VI à la date prévue et Jim dû se joindre au ballet mortellement ennuyant des diplomates pompeux, des réunions stériles, des cocktails mondains, des soupers interminables...

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue.**

Vous reprendrez bien un petit peu de vulcain pour la route ? **_Tishal dular ha ?_** [aimé-avez vous oui ?]

Note : dans la vraie vie, ces exercices de respiration sur 4 fois 4 temps, pratiqués _tranquillou_ de façon régulière, tout comme l'exercice de concentration, peuvent avoir un effet positif dans la gestion du stress... bref, en tout cas, moelleusement installé(e) dans son lit, ça aide à faire un bon gros dodo ^^

Note bis : Que ceux qui parlent couramment le vulcains soient bienveillants face à mon baragouinage de débutante... toutes les explications que j'ai trouvées sont en anglais, ce qui fait que je suis pas à l'abri de contre-sens et de mauvaise interprétation/application des règles de la langue vulcaine...


	5. Minshara t'kastik Planète végétale

**ooo**

 ** _Minshara t'kastik_ **

**[la planète végétale]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

Jim ouvrit les yeux, intensément apaisé par cet exercice de médiation... Face à lui, Spock était profondément concentré. ...il lui murmura :

- _Lesek_ [merci], Spock. _Rom_ _yuk_ [Bonne nuit]

Il n'osa pas déposer un baiser sur sa frange, peut-être une prochaine fois...

 **ooo**

L'Enterprise accosta Altaïr VI à la date prévue et Jim dû se plier au ballet mortellement ennuyant des diplomates pompeux, des réunions stériles et sans fin, des cocktails mondains, des soupers interminables...

Chaque matin, Spock lui transmettait des fiches détaillées sur différentes sommités et leur importances géo-politique. L'officier en second ne quittait son Capitaine pas de la journée. Tous ces notables étaient trop nombreux pour que Jim puisse se souvenir de tout malgré son excellente mémoire (pour un humain). Spock lui rappelait donc tous ces détails de sa voix pondéré.

Le Capitaine Kirk faisait le job de représentation pour lequel on l'avait missionné sur cette planète : il souriait affablement, s'adaptait à chaque personne avec un naturel désarmant, discutait armé de son humour discret, et charmait d'un sourire...

Imperturbable et parfaitement professionnel, Spock faisait les présentations, acquiesçait, (se retenait de hausser un sourcil face à certains comportements qui lui semblait sur-réalistement fascinants) apportait des précisions aux propos de son Capitaine.

Ils formaient un duo aussi professionnel, qu'étonnant. Un contraste détonnant, même, par leurs façons de se comporter si différentes. Ils étaient la parfaite illustration de ce que Starfleet voulait donner comme image : une efficace coopération inter-ethnique... tant et si bien qu'ils furent tous deux invités à toutes collations dînatoires...

ooo

\- Bordel. Ronchonna Jim en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il jeta sur son bureau. Enfin de retour dans nos pénates ! Et ça va recommencer encore demain...

Jim soupira de dépits et posant son regard sur les dossiers entassé sur son bureau.

\- ...Ces mondanités sont harassantes ! Et ces soupers interminables... je vais éclater de tant manger !

\- En effet, vous avez pris 1,238 kg depuis notre arrivée sur Altaïr VI...

\- Merci, Spock ! Vous avez vraiment le compas dans l'œil. J'adore votre façon de me remonter le moral ! Railla Jim

\- _Than du tvai ra ?_ [Que voulez-vous dire ?]

Jim soupira encore, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la parfois si désarmante franchise de Spock :

\- Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Cela n'a pas altéré votre... silhouette... Tenta Spock, un peu incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son époux. Il n'avait fait, après tout, que lui transmettre une information. Cette fois-ci, Jim rit bien franchement.

\- Me voilà donc sauvé. Et vous, avez-vous pris du poids ?

\- Non, Capitaine, j'ai réduit l'apport calorique des autres repas, et augmenté la proportion de mes dépenses énergétique en pratiquant plus d'activité physique dans la salle de sport avant notre réunion préparatoire du matin.

-Ah. Bonne idée. Je vais faire comme vous à partir de demain. En tout cas, vivement que cela finisse, je ne suis pas contre les relations sociales mais là c'est trop !

\- Vous vous en sortez très bien Capitaine, vous êtes très efficace dans le domaine des relations publiques.

Ça, pour le coup, c'était un vrai compliment de la part de Spock, dont les exigences en matière d'efficacité étaient plutôt élevées. D'autant plus qu'il ne pratiquait aucune forme la flatterie. Jim lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

\- _Lesek_ _!_ [merci]! Sachez que de vous avoir à mes cotés m'est d'une aide précieuse ! Vous avez vraiment une mémoire encyclopédique !

Le temps d'une nano-seconde, Jim vit des étoiles éclairer le regard neutre de Spock.

\- J'ai noté aussi, aux réactions induites par votre comportement social, Reprit Spock de son ton tout à fait professionnel, Que ma présence à vos cotés augmente vos capacité de séduction et de persuasion de 35,2544%

Jim dévisagea Spock avec des yeux ronds. Le vulcain était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Jim éclata de rire.

\- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, histoire de rajouter quelques points de plus à ce potentiel irrésistible !...

ooo

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que James Tiberius Kirk et Spohkh S'Chn'T'gai avaient été mariés lors du _K_ _u'nat'kali'fee_ [défi des prétendants]. Jim avait lu sur l'acte de mariage, et retenu, le réel prénom de Spock, ainsi que son nom de famille, enfin une partie, l'autre étant exclusivement composée de consonnes du genre Xtmprsz-quelque-chose parfaitement imprononçable pour une bouche humaine.

Jim avait totalement cicatrisé de toutes ses blessures. La médecine vulcaine était vraiment très efficace! Il avait toujours eu horreur de toute forme de routine, ce qui avait motivé son enrôlement à StarFleet, à la recherche d'aventures palpitantes. Et pourtant, celle qui s'était installée entre eux dans le secret de leurs quartiers lui convenait parfaitement.

Chaque soirée commençait par un rapide débriefing de la journée, entre un Capitaine et un Commandant en second très professionnels, parfois en désaccords, et la programmation des activités du lendemain. Cela fait, chacun se douchait de son coté.

Spock venait ensuite retrouver Jim dans sa chambre et _lui_ _prodiguait ses soins_. Et chaque soir, Jim s'abandonnait à ses mains avec d'autant plus de délectation que son amant semblait l'apprécier aussi. (Une sorte d'échange de bons procédés entre amis, en somme) Et puis, comment refuser ? Spock le faisait avec un tel sérieux et un naturel si désarmant. Une rapide toilette, et c'était Jim qui retrouvait Spock dans ses quartiers pour une séance de médiation, qui lui apportait une autre forme de bien être...

Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Le fait que le Premier Officier reste si proche de son Capitaine lors des mondanités coulait de source, car chacun connaissait de rôle pondérateur de Spock. Ils formaient un duo efficace et charmant. Puis, quand ils repartirent, enfin, d'Altaïr VI, rien ne parut avoir changé. Ils étaient plus efficients que jamais, et en public aucun d'eux n'avait modifié son comportement. Pourtant, Spock regardait Jim 1,3856 fois plus souvent, et Jim contemplait Spock 1,1986 fois plus souvent. Mais, bien sûr, seul Spock, qui avait fait ces calculs, était à même de s'en rendre compte.

ooo

\- Nous approchons de la planète T35468V annonça Sulu. A cette vitesse, nous y seront dans 0-point-26-heures

\- Merci Lieutenant. Quels sont vos relevés, monsieur Spock ?

Spock se tourna vers lui, très droit, les mains dans le dos, il commença son exposé :

\- Planète de rang M, orbitant autour d'une naine jaune de masse solaire de 0-point-9557 en 1-point-179 journée standard. di-azote : 81-point-0058% ; dioxygène : 20-point-0035%; di-oxyde de carbone : 0-point-0359% ; vapeur d'eau : 4-point-3216% ; température au sol : entre 0-point-0028 et 45-point-9477 degrés Celsius suivant les...

\- ...donc habitable.

\- Affirmatif, Capitaine.

\- Des êtres vivants ? Une civilisation ?

Spock se pencha sur son analyseur. Il prit le temps de recouper les données. Jim Kirk attendit sans impatience qu'il lui communique le résultat. Il savait que Spock allait lui fournir toutes les informations nécessaires. Le Commandant en second se redressa et reprit sa position face à son Capitaine :

\- Pas de vie intelligente selon nos normes, Capitaine. 80-point-3687% de cette planète est recouverte d'eau. 18-point-6974% sont des forêts dont la densité varie de...

-...des animaux ?

Spock fronça un demi un sourcil, auquel Jim répondit par son sourire désarmant.

\- La faune marine est composée de crustacés, de poissons et de cétacés dont la taille maximum semble être de 564-point-5761 mètres. Les forêts sont peuplées d'insectes, mais je ne peux vous les décrire précisément...

-Parfait ! Cela va être une promenade de santé ! Et ça va faire le plus grand bien à Bones !

ooo

Ils se firent téléporter dans une clairière, en deux fois. D'abord Le capitaine, le commandant, le médecin en chef et deux yeoman : Jules et Jim Floyd, frères jumeaux que seul Spock savait distinguer l'un de l'autre. Puis, une botaniste Andorienne Thitta Sh'Ziva, deux autres humains : le zoologue Ashanti Marco et le troisième yéoman Pierre Robin, accompagné par le matériel.

Le ciel matinal était d'une teinte jaune, et l'air était déjà chaud, mais agréable à respirer. La clairière était parsemée d'arbres et de buissons bas, elle devait faire deux ou trois kilomètre de diamètre, et était entourée par des forêts épaisses à perte de vue. La première étape fut d'installer le matériel dans des tentes, les pluies étant fréquentes sur cette planète au climat semblable à celui des forêts équatorienne de l'ancienne Terre. Chacun s'y attela dans broncher.

Thitta se tenait à bonne distance de Spock. Elle avait rejoint l'Enterprise à leur départ d'Altaïr. Les conflits fréquent entre leur deux peuples lui faisait craindre de subir de la ségrégation de la part du Vulcain.

\- Nous pourrions commencer à explorer les alentours pendant que vous finissez d'installer le matériel dans les tentes. Proposa Spock.

\- C'est une excellente idée, monsieur Spock. Répondit Jim. Les frères Floyd, vous irez avec lui.

Les yeoman acquiescèrent

-Venez-vous avec nous, Miss Sh'Ziva? Il se peut que nous trouvions des éléments susceptibles d'éveiller votre intérêt scientifique.

Le Commandant s'adressa à elle avec le même respect impassible que les autres membres de l'équipe. Sh'Ziva se détendit.

-Je vous suis, monsieur. Répondit-elle d'une façon un peu trop formelle.

Spock ne s'en offusqua pas et alla chercher son tricorder.

ooo

\- On n'est pas bien là ? Demanda Jim, les deux mains sur les hanches en contemplant les alentours. Cette planète n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

\- Jim. Gronda doucement Bones. Vous êtes trop optimiste. Nous ne savons encore rien sur elle.

\- Les ordi de monsieur Spock n'ont détecté aucune forme de danger.

\- Il a bien précisé la probabilité d'inexactitude.

Jim soupira. Les mondanités sur Altaïr l'avaient épuisé. Il avait besoin de grand air, et de repos, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le trouver ici.

\- S'il s'avère que cette planète est effectivement sans danger, je songe à accorder une permission au personnel de l'Enterprise. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'en ont pas eue. Les réjouissance d'Altaïr ont été tout sauf reposantes

\- C'est une bonne idée, Jim. D'autant plus que j'ai des suspicions de cas de burning-out mais...

\- ... oui, Bones, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien compris et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Une fois que nous nous serons assurés qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

Un bruit de casse les fit sursauter. Bones se précipita en criant :

\- MARCO ! Je vous avais dit de faire attention à cette boite !

Jim le regarda se précipiter vers la tente, amusé, Il accrocha son communicateur et son phaser à sa ceinture, et décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

ooo

En temps normal, Jim n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de partir ainsi seul à l'aventure sur une planète inconnue. Mais il avait besoin de marcher, marcher sans rencontrer de mur, sentir le vent, se sentir un peu libre. De plus, le terrain était totalement à découvert, il n'y avait aucun danger visible, ni de possibilité pour qu'il se perde.

Il marcha droit devant lui, sans vraiment réfléchir, jusqu'à arriver à la naissance de la forêt. Mais non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela : il s'agissait des frondaison d'une canopée, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il s'avança prudemment. La terre meuble céda sous lui, et, par chance, il glissa sur une pente boueuse pendant ce qu'il lui parut être une éternité.

Spock était de retour au campement. Il ressentit un violent coup au cœur. Où était le Capitaine ? McCoy ne put lui répondre. Spock se concentra sur la sensation, et se mit à courir dans sa direction.

Enfin la descente s'acheva, mais il glissa encore sur le sol humide, emporté par son élan, et ne parvint pas à se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Jim atterri finalement dans une sorte petite cuvette remplie de drôles de petits fruits. Il en écrasa plusieurs avant de réussir à en sortir.

\- _Bath'paik_ _!_ Ronchonna-t-il.

Décidément, même sous forme de juron, il trouvait les mots vulcains absolument délicieux sur sa langue, et ne s'en lassait pas. Il avait plein les mains d'un fluide jaunâtre gluant, une partie de son uniforme déchiré en était recouvert. Il avait perdu son communicateur dans sa chute. Il n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour trouver une petite source. Finalement le mini-tricodeur que Bones avait obligé chaque membre de l'équipe à porter allait se révéler utile. Il le sortit de sa poche et analysa l'eau. Potable. Parfait. Jim se lava les mains, but longuement, il avait la gorge sèche. Il nettoya son visage, et ses écorchures, il parvint à se débarrasser un peu de ce liquide étrange. Il se redressa et vit les traces de sa glissade. Au moins, il n'allait pas avoir de mal à retrouver son chemin.

Spock accéléra son allure. Il ne percevait plus l'adrénaline de Jim. Allait-il bien? Était-il blessé et inconscient ?

Jim fit un pas, son pied heurta une racine, il chuta sur un nœud de lianes. D'autre lui tombèrent sur le dos. Il voulut s'en dégager mais ne parvint qu'à s'empêtrer un peu plus. Elles commencèrent à l'enserrer doucement, plus il se débattait, plus elles se resserraient autour de lui. Il se sentit soulevé du sol. Il était dans l'impossibilité de saisir son phaser. Sa respiration commença à être entravée. Il comprit. Il allait mourir là, étouffé lentement par ces tentacules végétales, quelle ironie...

Lentement, mais surement, les entraves de lianes le privaient de son air. Jim prenait de courtes et rapides respirations, pour tenter de résister, d'absorber le plus d'oxygène possible, en vain. Des points lumineux se mirent à parcourir son champ de vision, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus. Ses mains, ses pieds commencèrent à picoter, tandis qu'il se sentait dériver dans un étrange vertige qui devenait sournoisement agréable... son esprit se mit à délirer... il _entendit_ un soupir retenu... Spock... la sensation de son corps contre son corps... ses mains sur lui... ses baisers... Spock... mourir dans les bras de Spock...

Une violente décharge d'adrénaline le réveilla de son agonie, se déversa dans son esprit et dans son sang, et le rappela à la réalité. Une voix hurlait :

\- JIM ! _TEHNA'UH !_ JIM ! _Ri abru-tan'ul !_ [JIM ! RÉSISTE ! JIM ! N'abandonne pas !]

Spock avait jailli d'entre les lianes, les déchiquetant comme si elles n'avait été faites de que papier crépon. Elles tentèrent de le piéger en s'enroulant autour de ses membres, mais le vulcain posa la main sur le tronc. Il initia une violente fusion mentale en criant :

- _Sadalaya'uh Jim ! Nam-tor sa-veh t'nash-veh !_ [RELACHE JIM ! Il est à moi !]

Jim sentit que l'emprise mortelle se desserrait. Il fut redéposé sur le sol. Ses jambes flageolantes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux. Il aspira avec un sentiment d'urgence de grandes goulées d'air, qui lui donnèrent des vertiges d'hyperventilation, après la mortelle privation. Spock se précipita sur lui, palpa son buste sous son vêtement avec fébrilité à la recherche de blessures.

\- _Nam-tor nash-veh rom,_ Spock [je vais bien] Articula Jim avec difficulté.

Sa gorge le brûlait, tout les endroits où les lianes l'avait serré lui brûlait, son cœur brûlait... mais Spock était là... Obéissant à une subite impulsion, Jim lui prit le visage entre les mains, et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le Vulcain se arrêta immédiatement ses palpations. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, les pupilles de Spock étaient dilatées.

\- Une fois de plus, Spock, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

 **OOO**

 **à suivre...**

Ce fut comme un signal. Spock le souleva pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il arracha ce qu'il restait de sa tunique déchirée...

* * *

Nul n'a jamais soupçonné la dangerosité d'une plante verte, surtout si celle-ci a des tentacules. Vous voilà prévenus...

Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

Merci pour toutes vos review !


	6. Tel t'telik Lien mental des époux

**_ooo_**

 ** _T_ _el_ _t'telik_**

 **[la liaison mentale des époux]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

..leurs yeux se croisèrent, les pupilles de Spock étaient dilatées.

\- Une fois de plus, Spock, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

 **ooo**

Ce fut comme un signal. Spock le souleva sans effort pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il arracha facilement ce qu'il restait de la tunique déchirée de Jim, enleva la sienne, le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à l'arbre. Était-ce une autre forme de _Pon farr_ provoquée par le pic de stress? Jim ne lui opposa pas de résistance, qu'il savait de toute façon inutile dans ce genre de situation, surtout dans son état de faiblesse actuelle. Étrangement, malgré l'agressivité entreprenante de Spock, Jim ne ressentait aucune appréhension pour ce qui risquait de se passer.

La main de Spock dégrafa la braguette du pantalon et s'empara du pénis de Jim, qui gonfla aussitôt contre sa paume brûlante. Jim ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son sexe s'enthousiasmait si facilement dès que le vulcain le touchait, il savait que son esprit n'allait pas tarder à se soumettre au plaisir. Il sentit le phallus humide de Spock se dresser, glisser et se coller tout contre le sien. Ses adorables vrilles les enlacèrent l'un à l'autre étroitement. La main de Spock les enserra tous deux et entama un va et vient. Jim comprit ce que Spock voulait faire, et il s'enflamma en une fraction de seconde:

\- Oooh bordel, Spock! Oui!...

Spock avait un besoin irrépressible, vital, de vérifier que Jim allait bien. Comme une brûlure courant sous sa peau. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser à nouveau en le jetant à terre. Il avait _juste_ besoin de vérifier que Jim était toujours là, de le constater avec son corps, avec sa chair, avec son esprit tout contre le sien. Il ne trouvait pas les mots; son désir incontrôlable avait prit la place des paroles informulées. Et Jim accueillait ses avances avec un plaisir si flagrant...

Spock était tout contre Jim, prenait appui des deux mains contre le tronc. Ses mouvements accentuaient la pression sur leurs pénis liés par les vrilles, étroitement enserrés entre les muscles de leur bas-ventre. Les hanche plus étroites de Spock s'emboîtaient parfaitement entre celles Jim. Leur phallus glissaient l'un tout contre l'autre sans entrave, se caressaient dans la chaleur moite de leurs chairs, grâce au lubrifiant naturel secrété par le sexe de Spock. Leur buste se caressaient, leurs tétons se frottaient et se titillaient l'un-l'autre dans une délicieuse torture. Jim, les mains accrochées autour du cou de Spock, posa la tête sur son épaule, se laissa submerger par les vagues de plaisirs. Il se retenait difficilement de mordre la chair tendre du creux de son cou. C'était si bon! A la fois si puissant et si... tendre. Il n'y avait que Spock pour être capable de lui offrir ce tel contraste des sens...

Jim se sentait tellement en vie ! Toute cette énergie vitale qui coulait dans ses veines, dans les ardeurs de son amant contre lui. Il entoura Spock de ses bras, le saisit par la nuque, pour qu'il se baisse vers lui et que leurs lèvres se trouvent, se rejoignent. Jim s'empara de sa bouche, leurs langues s'enlacent... leurs esprits se frôlèrent, s'enlacèrent à leur tour, partageant leurs sensations de plaisir... ils jouirent ensemble dans un long râle.

A nouveau, Jim haletait pour reprendre son souffle, la tête contre l'épaule de Spock. Puis il rit :

\- Bordel, Spock, vous avez une méthode singulièrement efficace de ramener les mourants à la vie!

Il cessa soudain de rire. Il s'éloigna des bras de Spock, sur la défensive : tout contre eux, les lianes étaient revenues, sans qu'ils n'en prennent conscience. Spock en prit une dans sa main :

\- Je ne sens aucune agressivité en elle. Affirma-t-il

En effet, elles étaient même étrangement caressantes. Elles glissèrent sur leurs ventres et absorbèrent la moindre trace d'humidité.

\- _Sem-rik..._ [fascinant] Murmura Spock

Il se rhabilla rapidement, Jim fit de même, enfin, pour le bas, car sa tunique était en lambeaux. Il remarqua les marques vertes sur son corps.

\- Bones va _encore_ me tuer...

\- _Lap-man-kastik_ [l'arbre-liane] a l'air pacifique, je ne comprends pas la raison de son agression à votre encontre.

\- Moi non plus. Soupira Jim. Je me souviens juste d'être tombé, puis d'avoir longtemps glissé et d'avoir atterri dans une sorte de nid...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent : un nid !

\- _Zahal'uk_ _t'_ _nash-veh_ _!_ [suis-moi !]

En quelques pas, Jim retrouva le nid fait de lianes entrelacées, camouflé sous des buissons. Il était rempli d'œufs jaunes-verts, qui faisaient environ cinq centimètres de diamètre. Ceux qu'il avait écrasés par accident avaient été enlevés, tout avait été nettoyé et reconstruit. Le nid était parcouru par des sorte de grandes fourmis ailées, vertes olive, qui retournaient les œufs, les nettoyaient, les aéraient. Certaines aidaient des larves à éclore, et s'envolaient pour les emmener ailleurs.

\- _Sem-rik_ _!_ _..._ un fascinant cas de symbiose entre insectes et plantes ! S'exclama Spock.

\- Sh'ziva et Marco vont être ravi ! Ajouta Jim

Ils suivirent les fourmis-ailées des yeux dans leur envol, et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient observés par les insectes dans les branches : de gracieux papillons, aux ailes aux camaïeux verts citrons et pomme, et des coléoptères aux carapaces d'un vert impérial brillant. Même les fourmis s'étaient arrêtées... Chacun de ces insectes mesurait entre quinze et vingt centimètre.

\- ... on fait quoi, là ? ...

Spock fit le _Ta-al_ , le salut vulcain :

\- _Sarlah etek svi'sochya. Ri aitlu Jim dash-tor t'dular_ _kan-ku_ [Nous venons en paix. Jim ne voulait pas blesser vos enfants]

\- Ils comprennent le vulcain ? s'étonna Jim

\- Lors de la _Kres-tam'a esta_ [fusion mentale agressive], _Lap-man-kastik_ a très bien compris ce que je lui ai dit en _Vuhlkansu_.

\- En effet, ça marche, chacun retourne à ses activités... Et si nous retournions aux nôtres ?

ooo

La progression fut surtout difficile quand il s'agit de remonter la pente, encore très glissante. Leur arrivée au campement fit sensation : un capitaine au torse-nu couvert de marques verdâtres, dont des traces de strangulation à son cou, et un commandant en second ébouriffé, aux vêtements froissés et tachés. Le premier à réagir fut, bien entendu, le médecin-en-chef, qui accourut vers eux en hurlant :

\- Bon sang ! Vous n'en ratez pas une ! Mais dans quoi êtes-vous _encore_ allés vous fourrer ?

\- ... attaqué par des lianes étrangleuses, Bones.

McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes :

\- ... pardon ? Monsieur Spock, c'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Le Capitaine ne "plaisante" pas, docteur. Il a bien été agressé par des lianes.

\- Il n'y a qu'à vous que cela peut arriver, Jim ! Soupira Bones avec un certain désespoir. Un jour, avec votre poisse, vous trouverez le moyen de vous faire attaquer par une armée de chatons nouveaux-nés anthropophages !

\- Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer, docteur, que vos propos sont tout à fait irrationnels.

\- Je sais, Spock. Mais reconnaissez avec moi que Jim a la foutu tendance à _toujours_ sauter à deux pieds dans les ennuis...

Jim haussa les épaules en souriant en même temps que Spock haussa un sourcil (pas deux, un seul)... avec une telle coordination! A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès ! Bones sentit ses nerfs se vriller à nouveau.

\- Bref, tous les deux, à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais bien, Bones.

\- Jiiim... menaça le docteur.

\- Ok, ok, on vient.

A l'abri de la tente-infirmerie, Jim se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il sentait pointer en lui une subite fatigue à l'idée d'affronter Bones.

\- Ôtez votre tunique, monsieur Spock, je dois aussi vous examiner !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Docteur

\- Vous êtes médecin, Spock ?

Spock échangea un regard avec Jim qui se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules. Le vulcain ne haussa pas de sourcil et céda, il enleva sa tunique. Bones se pencha sur Jim, promena sur lui son tricordeur médical :

\- Ces ecchymoses ne présentent apparemment aucun danger pour votre santé, je ne détecte aucune présence de poison, ni de réaction anaphylactique.

\- Je ne suis allergique qu'à la salade verte, Bones...

Mais Bones était en mode médecin, il ne releva même pas la tentative de plaisanterie, et poursuivait :

\- Par contre, Constata-t-il avec inquiétude, Vous avez les séquelles d'une asphyxie. Avez-vous perdu connaissance ?

\- A peine, Spock est arrivé à temps.

\- Encore heureux... mais vous allez avoir besoin de prendre du repos !

\- Plus tard, Bones, on doit finir ce qu'on a commencé ici.

Bones se hérissa. Ce que Jim pouvait être insouciant avec sa santé !

\- Et si vous vous effondrez ? Menaça-t-il.

\- Et d'une, je ne m'effondrerai pas; et de deux, Spock sera là pour me rattraper.

Le docteur se tourna vers le vulcain. Il allait lancer un sarcasme à son encontre quand un détail attira son attention, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées :

\- ... c'est... un... suçon ? que je vois là, sur votre clavicule ? ?

\- C'est probable, docteur. Répondit Spock, impassible.

La pointe de ses oreilles avait verdi légèrement. Jim le vit, et Spock perçu nettement son amusement.

-... bon sang... ok... Non... Je ne veux rien savoir ! Grommela Bones. Cela ne me regarde pas...

Il promena son tricordeur sur le Vulcain.

\- Trace de surcharge d'adrénaline... mais pour le reste, vous semblez aller bien.

\- Evidemment, docteur.

\- Je vais vous passer une crème désinfectante, par prévention et je vous libère.

Jim et Spock remarquèrent que leur sortie de la tente médicale était attendue avec peu de discrétion

\- Vous leur expliquez, pendant que je me change, voulez-vous ?

\- Oui, Capitaine

D'un pas calme, Spock se dirigea vers l'équipe. Il narra la chute de Jim, son atterrissage dans le nid, l'agression des lianes. Il ne détailla pas la façon avec laquelle il en était venu à bout

\- ... un fait fascinant retiendra vos attention, miss Sh'ziva et monsieur Marco : l'arbre-liane semble avoir tissé des liens d'étroite symbiose avec ces créatures insectoïdes.

\- Allons-y ! Intervint Jim revêtu d'une tunique toute propre.

\- Capitaine ! Protesta Bones. J'avais prescrit du repos !

\- Venez avec nous, Bones. Vous verrez, c'est fascinant comme aime à le dire monsieur Spock.

ooo

La descente fut plus difficile que la remontée précédente. A part Spock, toujours digne en toute circonstance, un truc à coup sûr spécifiquement vulcain pensa Jim, tous finirent à un moment par glisser et se retrouver les fesses à terre dans la boue. Jim les guida jusqu'au nid. Il écarta avec des gestes précautionneux les feuilles des buissons protecteurs. Marco le zoologue voulut se saisir d'un œuf pour l'examiner. Spock intervint immédiatement :

\- Je vous le déconseille. Ces œufs sont protégés par ces insectoïdes, et défendus par les lianes

En effet, les animaux avaient cessés tout mouvement.

\- A moins que vous ne vouliez essayer la strangulation par des lianes déchaînées. Compléta Jim. C'est particulièrement... éducatif

Les lianes se mirent à se balancer doucement, l'une d'elle se posa tout contre la joue de Spock. Celui-ci sembla écouter une voix.

\- Venez. Dit-il sans autre forme d'explication.

\- Nous vous suivons, Spock. Répondit Jim

Le petit groupe accompagna donc le vulcain, s'enfonçant profondément dans la forêt

\- Ce n'est pas prudent. Grogna Bones, toujours méfiant. Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Ces lianes ont la capacité de tous nous tuer, c'est vrai, à part monsieur Spock qui est assez fort pour leur résister. Expliqua Jim. Mais là, voyez, elle s'écartent pour nous montrer le chemin, elles sont tout à fait amicales.

\- Vous en parlez comme si elles étaient douées de pensée. S'étonna Bones.

\- Les insectoïdes nous regardent. Remarqua Marco avec perplexité

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière, avec en son centre un arbre-liane immense, fait de plusieurs arbres entrelacés. Ses branches et ses larges feuilles occupaient tout le ciel, tout en ayant des trouées à intervalles réguliers qui laissaient passer la lumière. Elles rejoignaient les frondaisons des autres arbres en bordure. Spock posa sa main sur son tronc d'ocre sombre et se concentra.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Miss Sh'ziva

\- Fusion mentale. Répondit simplement Jim, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal et naturel.

\- Avec... un arbre ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Capitaine, voudriez-vous me rejoindre ? Demanda Spock. Elle veut communiquer avec vous aussi... posez votre main, là, sur le tronc.

Jim fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Spock mit sa main sur la sienne, inséra ses doigts entre ceux de Jim, qui frissonna, de façon à ce que leurs pulpes soient à la fois en contact entre elles et avec le tronc. Puis Spock posa les doigts de son autre main sur le front de Jim qui ferma les yeux. C'était une forme de communication non verbale, et pourtant la compréhension mutuelle était totale. Ce qui le frappa en premier était la grande bienveillance de cet être. Elle lui présenta ses excuses pour l'agression subie, il lui demanda pardon d'avoir tué ses œufs. Elle leur montra son cycle de vie, ils acceptèrent qu'elle voit le leur.

Ce contact fut si intense, que, lorsqu'il fut rompu, Jim serait tombé si Spock ne l'avait retenu à la taille. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, comme sous le choc, puis prirent conscience que l'on essayait de leur parler.

\- Ce n'est pas un arbre-liane. Finit par dire Spock. C'est un arbre-insecte, et tous les autre arbres-insectes sont reliés avec 'elle' par un lien psychique. D'une certaine façon, cet arbre que nous avons devant nous est l'intelligence symbiotique centrale de tous les autres. Les œufs que nous avons vus sont ses graines, et ces insectes sont ses enfants...

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S 'exclama Sh'ziva.

Un papillon voleta autour de Jim. Il tendit la main pour qu'il s'y pose. Il sourit avec une sorte de tendresse au lépidoptère qui caressait ses doigts de sa trompe, et poursuivit :

\- ... les œufs-graines donnent naissance à des larves, qui deviennent en fonction des besoins, fourmi, coléoptère ou papillon. A l'approche de leur mort, certains s'enfouissent profondément dans la terre, et donnent naissance à un arbre, qui portera à son tour des œufs-graines.

\- ... un cycle de vie réellement fascinant ! Renchérit Spock.

Les scientifique sortirent leurs tricorder et se mirent à avidement collecter des informations. Tous deux montraient un état d'excitation visible. Jim tendit la main vers une branche basse et cueillit des fruits d'un beau vert pomme.

\- Jim ! Non !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur. Intervint Spock. Ces fruits sont comestibles. _Oko'lap Omeku_ les porte pour détourner les prédateurs de ses enfants, et nourrir certains animaux de la forêt. Elle participe ainsi au cycle de la vie, car tôt ou tard, chaque être vivant retourne à la terre et nourrit les plantes.

\- _Honorée arbre-_ _matriarche_. Traduisit Jim pour Bones. Vous devenez poète, Spock. Je reconnais que ce nom est bien trouvé.

Jim mordit dans le fruit juteux. Humm... délicieux !

Il tendit un fruit à Spock qui en apprécia lui aussi le goût. Bones se montra plus réticent, et refusa d'en manger avant d'avoir fait des analyses avec son tricodeur

\- Spock, voudriez-vous lui demander l'autorisation de faire venir l'équipage en permission ici, par petits groupes? Demanda Jim en croquant dans un second fruit avec appétit.

\- Oui, Capitaine. Je le fais immédiatement.

ooo

Ils ne retournèrent pas à l'Enterprise, ce soir-là. Il fallait qu'ils passent au moins une nuit sur cette planète pour s'assurer de son innocuité, principalement pour rassurer Bones. _Oko'lap Omeku_ leur avait donné son autorisation, et leur avait assuré que cette planète ne présentait aucun danger pour les humains. Les prédateurs étaient de petite taille et inoffensif pour eux. Elle posa comme condition, bien entendu, que nul mal ne soit fait à ses enfants.

Assis cote à cote, Jim et Spock assuraient le premier quart de surveillance. La nuit était tombée. Il y avait des nuages, mais on pouvait distinguer quelques étoiles, les deux lunes projetaient une lumière étrange. Le feu artificiel flambait doucement devant eux.

C'était la première fois depuis leur _kal'i'farr_ [mariage] qu'il passaient la nuit en dehors de leurs quartiers. Jim se sentait vaguement frustré. Il se disait que, même s'ils allaient ensuite être dans la même tente, ils seraient avec Bones, et il ne pourrait rien se passer entre-eux. Jim soupira.

\- Jim, _Nam-tor du et'liwh ra ?_ [qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?]

\- _D_ _in-tor_ _sar-tak t'_ _nash-veh_ _ish-veh_ [mon lit me manque]

Pour une fois, Spock lut parfaitement entre les lignes. Ce n'était pas le lit qui lui manquait. Son sang lui monta aux joues à cette agréable révélation, et Jim perçut son trouble. Il regarda aux alentours pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien seul, que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient bien endormis.

\- Je me rends compte que perçois de plus en plus vos émotions les plus vives, chuchota-t-il d'une voix à peine audible pour des oreilles humaines. Au début, cela m'avait même paru normal, comme si cela avait toujours été là, en moi. Est-ce grâce à cela que vous avez su que j'étais en danger ?

\- Oui, Jim. C'est le _tel't'telsu_ [lien mental des époux]. Celui-ci va se renforcer avec le temps.

\- C'est une conséquence du _Kal'i'fee_ ?

\- Oui.

\- ... et par se renforcer, vous voulez dire que je percevrais, que nous percevrons, nos émotions réciproques, de plus en plus?

\- Oui, Jim.

\- ...et nos pensées ?

\- Oui, c'est une possibilité.

\- ... bordel ! On fera vraiment faire une équipe de commandement imbattable !

\- Je vous apprendrai à dresser des barrières mentales pour protéger vos pensées des miennes.

\- Pour le moment, ce sont les vôtres qui jouent ce rôle, déduisit Jim

\- En effet.

\- Mais comme je n'en ai pas, cela va vous être de plus en plus difficile, surtout si ce lien continue à évoluer. Ça a déjà commencé : les émotions que j'ai ressenties lors de mon agression ont failli vous submerger... Que je sois capable d'élaborer moi aussi des barrière mentales est par conséquent indispensables.

\- Tout à fait. Votre raisonnement est parfaitement logique, Jim.

Spock, ou l'art de faire un compliment de façon détournée...

Jim soupira. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'inquiéter de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais en fait, la frustration qu'il ressentait gommait tout le reste, il voulait avoir Spock tout contre lui, il voulait se perdre en lui. Pour ce qui était de ce lien mental, il avait confiance en la pudeur et le respect de son ami pour les limites individuelle, et en ses propres capacité à apprendre à dresser ses propres barrières.

Le vulcain posa sa main sur le sol entre eux, paume vers le haut. Jim y posa la sienne, doigt contre doigt. Le contact de leur pulpe leur procura un bien-être immédiat. Ce _ozh'esta_ leur apporta un intense sentiment d'intimité, à la fois tendre et passionné. Jim sentit que leur esprits étaient comme enlacés avec pudeur et douceur. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, mentalement blottis l'un contre l'autre, tout en surveillant autour d'eux l'arrivée d'un hypothétique mais improbable danger. (en tout cas, il n'y eu aucune attaque de chatons mangeurs de chair humaine)

Dès le lendemain, ils organisèrent les permissions, en prenant bien soin de mettre en garde les membres de l'Enterprise contre tout geste déplacé envers _Oko'lap Omeku_ ou ses enfants. Tout se passa bien pour tout le monde. Quand L'Enterprise reprit son périple, chacun avait pu profiter à fond de son repos sur _Minshara t'kastik_ [la planète végétale]

 **ooo**

 **à suivre...**

Une nuit comme tant d'autres, à bord de l'Enterprise.

Jim dormait profondément quand une sensation d'angoisse l'étreignit soudain. Il se réveilla aussitôt et alluma, tous ses sens en alerte. Rien dans sa chambre, pas de menace cachée ou de danger immédiat. Mais alors, d'où venait ce désarroi ?

* * *

ooo

Z'avez aimé ? prenez le temps de me le dire. Et merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé des commentaires à mes chapitres précédents

Important : Sachez que les chatons peuvent être aussi dangereux que les plantes-à-lianes. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu(e)s !


	7. Yuk-eshu'a Cauchemar

**_ooo_**

 ** _Yuk-eshu'a_**

 **[cauchemar]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

Ils organisèrent les permissions sur les terres d' _Oko'lap Omeku..._ Quand L'Enterprise reprit son périple, chacun avait pu profiter à fond de son repos sur cette belle planète..

( _Yuk-eshu'a_ est un chapitre très lemon)

 **ooo**

Nuit comme tant d'autres, à bord de l'Enterprise...

Jim dormait profondément quand une sensation d'angoisse l'étreignit soudain. Dans un sursaut, il se réveilla aussitôt et alluma, tous ses sens en alerte. Rien dans sa chambre. Pas de menace cachée ou de danger immédiat. Mais alors, d'où venait cette si profonde détresse ?

Spock !

Cela ne pouvait provenir que de lui, par leur _tel't'telsu_ dont Spock lui avait parlé. La perception était intense, moralement extrêmement douloureuse, son ami devait vraiment aller très mal, c'était son tour de lui venir en aide...

Jim enfila son bas de pyjama à la hâte. Il était vraiment pratique que leurs quartiers respectifs soient reliés grâce à la salle de bain commune. Il accourut dans les quartiers de Spock. Ceux-ci étaient plongés dans le noir. Jim commanda la lumière du bureau, qui éclaira un peu la chambre. Spock était sur son lit, allongé sur le dos. Son visage très pâle était tendu, sa respiration était haletante, il tremblait de tous ses membres, et geignait dans son sommeil, les dents serrées.

Spock faisait... un cauchemar !?

Jim croyait que les vulcain ne rêvaient pas. Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce mauvais songe. Les dernières semaines s'étaient pourtant écoulées sans difficulté majeure, depuis leur escale sur la planète d' _Oko'lap Omeku_ _._ Ils avaient explorés d'autres planètes, sans réels intérêt scientifique, ni problème. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse expliquer un tel état de détresse. Était-il en train de se faire des reproches concernant la façon avec laquelle ils avaient été mariés de force par la tradition vulcaine? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Un vulcain aussi raisonné et logique que Spock ne pouvait pas ressentir un sentiment aussi irrationnel que de la culpabilité, surtout si celle-ci n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur lui. Il fallait le réveiller en douceur.

...

 _Spock était dans l'arène, immobile, impuissant, prisonnier d'une cage d'air dont il frappait les murs invisibles à s'en mettre les poings en sang. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge malgré ses hurlements désespérés._

 _Il se voyait s'acharner sur Jim._

Rai ! Nash-fam ! _[Non! Pas ça! ]_

 _Il se voyait agresser Jim, encore et encore, comme un animal en rut, enragé, le frapper avec toute la violence dont pouvait être capable un vulcain dans la fureur de son_ Pon Farr _. Et l'humain qui tentait de se défendre ne faisait pas le poids, et chaque coup laissait des marques profondes dans sa chair fragile..._

 _Il se vit le faire chuter sur le sol, lui briser les membres un à un pour le soumettre._

Rai ! Nash-fam ! Jim ! Va'ashiv-fam ! RAI ! RAI ! _[Non! Pas ça! Jim ! Pas encore! NON ! NON !]_

 _Il se vit avec épouvante s'emparer violemment de Jim sans aucun ménagement, et Jim crier et se tordre de douleur sous ses assauts bestiaux._

Rai ! Nash-fam ! Jim ! JIM !

 _Paralysé par sa prison, Spock hurlait sans fin son horreur et son dégoût de lui-même..._

 _...Spock ressentit une chaleur sur son front, un rayonnement tel qu'il effaça la scène immonde..._

 _..._

Jim posa un baiser sur son front humide de sueur, elle avait un goût légèrement sucré, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Spock eut un dernier long tremblement, il ouvrit les paupières et revint à la réalité tangible.

Des yeux noisettes.

Jim !

Son beau visage viril irradiait la bienveillance et l'inquiétude, qui se diffusaient à présent dans l'esprit de Spock, comme une onde fraîche et apaisante.

Jim.

Le cœur de Spock gonfla dans sa poitrine : Jim avait perçut sa détresse et était venu à son secours !

Le temps d'une nano-seconde, avant que le vulcain ne retrouve son apparente sérénité, Jim vit son désarroi :

\- _Yuk eshu'a_ [un cauchemar] Dit-il simplement comme une évidence

Il connaissait la pudeur de Spock, il ne lui posa pas de question. Il savait aussi combien il appréciait qu'il utilise des mots de sa langue natale. ll lui tendit les bras pour exiger un câlin :

\- _Teraya marataya !_

Décontenancé, Spock accepta cependant de se blottir entre les bras de Jim sans poser de question, ni tenter de raisonnement logique sur l'inutilité de la chose. Jim le serra très fort contre lui. Ce besoin de tendresse si typiquement humain... de façon très déroutante le réconforta. Quand Jim retourna dans sa chambre, Spock se rendormissait doucement.

ooo

Deux nuits plus tard, le même scénario se reproduisit. Le même cauchemar ignoble. Cette fois-ci, Jim refusa de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Ce lit est trop étroit pour deux. Je vous assure, Jim. J'ai retrouvé le calme de mon esprit !

\- J'y suis, j'y reste. Décréta Jim en s'allongeant

Il se colla étroitement à Spock. Étonnement, cela resta très chaste. Jim se sentit très satisfait de lui-même, que son pénis accepte, enfin, pour une fois, de se tenir tranquille alors qu'il était agréablement lové tout contre les fesses confortables de Spock.

Étonnement, Spock, ordinairement rétif aux contacts prolongés, se rendormit rapidement. Le cauchemar ne revint pas. La sensation de malaise que celui-ci avait laissé au fond de sa gorge s'était diluée dans les bras de Jim étroitement serré contre lui dans son dos. Jim l'emprisonnait de ses bras et de ses jambes comme pour l'empêcher de tomber ou de fuir. Spock se réveilla reposé le lendemain matin. Il remarqua, tandis qu'il se levait, que Jim semblait préoccupé. Il ne posa pas de question. Il comprit à son air butté, quand il leva un regard interrogateur sur lui, qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

ooo

Jim ne se présenta pas son poste à la passerelle ce jour-là, et le délégua à Spock. Il expliqua d'un air préoccupé qu'il avait un dossier urgent à traiter, sans préciser lequel. Sans doute un truc ultra secret supputèrent Tchekov et Sulu. Nul ne le vit de la journée sur la passerelle.

Lorsque Spock quitta son poste, à la fin de son service, il entra directement dans les quartiers de son capitaine, espérant l'y trouver. Bien qu'il ne l'ait ni exprimé, ni montré, cette histoire de 'dossier secret' le tracassait. Il avait connaissance de tous les dossiers sur lesquels Jim travaillait. Il avait retourné la question toute la journée dans son esprit, à la recherche d'une explication logique. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien su de celui-là ? Pourquoi Jim ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Spock entra. L'aménagement des quartiers du Capitaine avait été modifié.

La demi cloison qui le séparait en deux parties avait été déplacée pour permettre l'aménagement de deux bureaux en face à face : celui de Jim... et le sien. A la place de la chambre, avait été installée une sorte de salle à manger-salon : d'un coté un petit buffet, une petite table, quatre chaise et un réplicateur alimentaire; de l'autre un sofa bas recouvert de coussins avec une table basse. Où était le lit? Spock eut bien une explication, mais son cerveau refusa de la laisser s'exprimer.

Spock traversa la salle de bain, ne prêtant pas attention au bruit de la douche sonique. Dans ses quartiers aussi, il y avait eu des modifications. La cloison avait été tout simplement enlevée. Un grand futon deux places trônait à présent dans la chambre, en lieu et place de son lit. Leur espace de méditation n'avait pas été modifié. Une petite table basse avec des coussins de sol avait été ajoutée, accentuant la sensation d'intimité de cette pièce. Jim entra dans la chambre, revêtu d'un peignoir, tout en sourire tendre et satisfait :

\- Cela vous convient-il ainsi ?

\- _Ken-tor nash-veh fam..._ [Je ne comprends pas]

\- _N_ _am-tor etek telik-lar_ _, Spock_ [Nous sommes mariés, Spock]. Continuer à faire chambre-à-part est illogique!

Évoquer la logique, pensait Jim avec malice, ça marchait toujours avec lui ! Spock resta un moment silencieux, maîtrisant à grand peine les émotions qui menaçaient de le déborder. Conscient que Spock était ému et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour gérer et dominer ses émotions, Jim expliqua :

\- Puisque vous préférez que cela reste secret, j'ai demandé à Scotty de n'en parler à quiconque. Cela dit en passant, il a été ravi de m'aider, et je lui dois une bouteille de scotch. Il a fait venir des hommes de confiance. Par contre, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un grand lit, alors on a fait fabriqué ce futon par le réplicateur. Ça vous ira ?

\- _Nam-tor ish-veh._.. _buhfik_ [c'est... parfait]. Répondit Spock.

\- Vous allez prendre votre douche ? _T_ _or'_ _uh_ _sahris_ _!_ _Bek-tor nash-veh du_ [Faites vite! je vous attends]

En général, Spock comprenait difficilement les sous-entendus des humains, mais là, il comprit l'allusion et s'exécuta.

Jim avait beaucoup réfléchi, cette nuit précédente. Tout compte fait, il y avait bien des avantages à être marié à son meilleur ami. Spock était un compagnon agréable à vivre, attentif sans être étouffant ou exigeant, intelligent et fascinant. Tout deux étaient complémentaires, en privé comme de façon professionnelle. Mis à part sa mésaventure stupide dans les lianes d' _Oko'lap Omeku,_ (quoique ce _frotti-frotta_ tout contre l'arbre lui laissait un souvenir particulièrement agréable), donc mis à part ça, Spock et lui formaient une équipe de commandement plus efficiente que jamais. Il n'appréhendait pas la possibilité qu'ils puissent communiquer par la pensée, il y voyait un moyen d'augmenter encore cette efficacité. Et sexuellement... Spock ne semblait en aucun cas rebuté par son hyper-sexualité, et semblait même plutôt l'encourager (l'était-il aussi, finalement ?) Un échange de bon procédé entre amis proches, en somme... Donc, autant assumer franchement ce mariage, et aménager leurs quartiers en conséquence. (si en plus, cela pouvait permettre à Spock de ne plus faire de cauchemar)

Spock ressortit de la salle de bain. Il retrouva Jim, nu, allongé sur ventre sur le matelas, travaillant sur son pad. En le voyant, Jim eut un sourire satisfait : Spock n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'une serviette autour des reins. Il éteignit son ordi et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Spock s'allongea à coté de lui. Jim commença par déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres:

\- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses de cauchemar. Ordonna-t-il doucement

Spock eut un léger frisson, qui fit sourire Jim doucement. Ce sourire si irrésistible... Jim s'empara de ses lèvres et lui mangea la bouche. Spock accepta et rendit ce baiser. Lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres, Jim murmura:

\- J'en ai envie, Spock. _A_ _itlu_ _nash-veh du_ [je te désire]

Jim savait que Spock céderait de toute façon s'il évoquait le _Gu-vam_ _telsu_ , le devoir de l'époux. Ce devoir que Spock avait invoqué à chaque fois qu'il avait fait la démarche de le satisfaire sexuellement. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était guère posé de question et avait passivement accepté et pris ce qui lui était offert. D'autant plus qu'un refus aurait blessé la fierté du vulcain.

Mais, ce soir, il avait envie de rassurer son ami. Ce soir, il voulait donner. Spock se soumit sans poser de question, à la fois passif et attentif. Jim partit à la découverte de son corps, le caressa de ses lèvres et de ses mains; mordilla délicatement ses tétons, depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de le faire. Spock réprima un soupir. Il avait l'habitude de garder un certain contrôle, rassurant, de la situation lorsqu'il chevauchait Jim. Mais là, il se sentait défaillir et se perdre sous ses étranges sensations et tenta de s'y soustraire :

-S'il te plait, Spock, laisse-toi aller, pour une fois, pour moi !

Il ajouta d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frémir Spock :

\- _Sahrafel'hu t'nash-veh ! Nufa'hu t'du ak'shem_ [Fais-moi confiance ! Offre-moi ton corps]

\- _Ha,_ _Tan-tor nash-veh t'du ish-veh. Nem'ul nash-veh_ [Oui, je te le donne. Prends-moi]

Jim descendit le long de son ventre, embrassant la peau douce et frémissante. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le gland du pénis dressé. Spock sursauta :

-Jim ! Ce n'est pas à toi de ...

Jim fit glisser sa langue le long de la hampe et Spock gémit. Son sexe suintant avait un goût de fruit, qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Jim ne s'était jamais adonné à cela avec personne, mais il se souvenait de ce que lui avait offert Spock. Il eut honte de son égoïsme : tout ce temps, il avait reçu les attentions de Spock sans jamais rien lui donner en retour. Ses adorables vrilles s'accrochaient à ses mains, avidement. Elles étaient si gracieuses. Elles vinrent caresser ses joues. Il le prit en bouche, joua longuement de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il avait une peau si fine, si douce, un goût si délicieux ! Jim se délecta des variations qu'il provoquait dans les gémissements Spock selon ses attentions. C'était extrêmement agréable de jouer ainsi à lui offrir du plaisir. Il aurait dû essayer bien plus tôt, quel gâchis ! Son propre sexe, devint quasi douloureux, le rappela à l'ordre, réclama sa part. Jim se redressa. Il tendit le bras pour attraper un oreiller :

-Lève les hanches, Spock.

Il glissa le coussin sous ses reins, afin d'être sûr que Spock n'ait aucune sensation d'inconfort, puis s'installa entre les cuisses ouvertes de son amant. Il se pencha sur lui et commença lentement à se glisser en lui. C'était une chose à la fois fascinante et excitante de constater, à chaque fois, que Spock était toujours physiquement près à l'accueillir en lui, même sans préliminaires. Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait _juste_ d'une question d'auto-contrôle du corps, il n'en restait pas moins flatté. Et lorsqu'il avait le malheur d'y repenser en dehors de ses quartiers, cela lui échauffait les sangs de désir.

Il enlaça Spock qui enserra ses cuisses autour de lui. Il ne fut pas long à trouver sa prostate, et ne lui laissa pas de répit. Les gémissement de Spock se transformèrent en cris :

\- _Ha... Jim! Va'ashiv_ _'uh_ _!_ _..._ _Weht'karik_ _'uh_ _!_ _..._ _ha !_ [oui... Jim! encore!... plus fort!... oui !]

C'était la première fois que Spock s'exprimait lors de leurs étreintes. L'excitation de Jim monta d'un cran, sa voix grave était si belle, si électrisante : oh oui! Il allait lui en donner plus, toujours plus... Jim se concentra pour ne pas se perdre dans son propre plaisir, pour garder suffisamment de contrôle, pour offrir à son amant le plus de délices possibles. Cette fois-ci, c'était à lui d'offrir à son ami le plus de plaisir possible. Il attrapa les jambes de Spock, pour poser ses mollets sur ses épaules, pour s'enfouir et se perdre au plus profond de lui, son vulcain était si délicieusement souple.

\- _Ha_... _Weht_ _'_ _karik_ _'uh_ ... _ha!_

Jim obéit et se fit plus violent. La jouissance prit le pas sur sa conscience. Leurs corps entamèrent une danse sensuelle où chacun recherchait le plaisir de l'autre et en était récompensé au centuple. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent à leur tour, leur esprits saturés de plaisirs se mêlèrent. Il y eut une dernière convulsion et un dernier cri...

Jim se laissa retomber à coté de Spock, se colla à lui, leur souffles courts, leur corps encore parcourus par les spasmes du plaisir.

Puis lentement, Jim s'assit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit une grande lingette humide qu'il passa sur le visage puis le corps de son amant. Il fit de même pour lui-même avec une seconde lingette. Il les lança dans la poubelle.

- _I,_ _yuk'uh_ ! [maintenant, dormons !]. Ordinateur, lumière à 10%

ooo

Spock dormit à peine une heure, il ressentait le besoin impérieux de méditer.

Il mit un peu plus de lumière, juste de quoi voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'assit en lotus sur son coussin de sol. En quelques respirations, il atteignit le _s'thaupi,_ l'état de conscience qui lui permettait de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions de la journée. Et il y en avait beaucoup.

L'aménagement de leurs quartiers respectifs était le signe que Jim avait tout à fait accepté leur union, d'ailleurs il l'avait même verbalisé comme un fait acquis. La façon passionnée avec laquelle il venait de l'étreindre n'avait pas été une simple recherche d'un plaisir personnel, mais un désir de partager, de donner, qui prouvait son attachement envers lui. Pour reprendre des mot humain, Jim lui avait _fait l'amour_. Une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se répétait que Jim avait réellement, et sans aucun doute possible, accepté leur mariage.

Jim soupira doucement dans son sommeil et bougea sur le lit, pour se tourner sur le coté.

Spock porta son regard sur lui. Grâce à ses yeux de nyctalope, il distinguait les chose dans la pénombre aussi bien qu'un _sehlat_. Les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement détendus, dépouillé du masque de Capitaine-responsable confiant et à toute épreuve. Il y avait quelque-chose de l'innocence de l'enfance. Spock sentit des tréfonds de lui-même jaillir cette pulsion de vouloir veiller sur lui. Illogique. Jim était un adulte responsable qui n'avait besoin d'aucune protection. Et pourtant, cet instinct s'était engrammé en lui avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, depuis bien longtemps déjà, il ne put qu'en constater l'évidence.

La chambre était chauffée à une température adaptée pour un vulcain, aussi l'humain dormait-il nu, sans aucun draps. Pour une fois, il s'était immédiatement endormi après leurs étreintes. Il était tout simplement beau... et non, ce n'était pas une pensée irrationnelle, décida Spock, même s'il était parfaitement conscient de sa subjectivité: les traits de Jim étaient harmonieux, objectivement harmonieux. Le regard de Spock parcourut le corps athlétique de Jim. Si viril, si gracieux...

 _Talunk nash-veh k'Jim_ [mon précieux Jim]

La chaleur dans sa poitrine fit gonfler son cœur dont les battement s'accélérèrent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il suivait les enseignements de Surak, il ne tenta même pas de réprimer ce sentiment qui embrasait son âme. Tout cet amour ! Cet amour était en lui, comme inscrit dans son sang, dans sa chair, dans chacune de ses cellules, depuis _toujours._ Il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Ce lien qui les reliait avait été là bien avant son _Pon farr :_ il avait agressé Jim ce jour-là parce que la fièvre du sang avait mis ces sentiments à nu. Il avait fatalement obéi à cet instinct atavique de possessivité propre à son espèce, afin de s'approprier le partenaire de vie que son âme et son corps avaient choisi, de le lier irrémédiablement à lui... Spock frissonna, à nouveau au bord de la surcharge émotionnelle face à cette puissante révélation...

Jim soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa ceux de Spock. Il avait sentit la violence des émotions qui l'agitaient, sans en percevoir l'origine. Par contre, il ressentit très bien le désir de Spock, si fort que cela en devenait un besoin douloureux. Spock avait besoin de lui, de son aide. Jim ne posa pas de question, il s'allongea sur le dos :

\- _Sarlah_ _'h_ _u_ _be'nash-veh_... [viens près de moi]

Spock se débarrassa de sa tunique à la hâte. Le temps qu'il arrive au lit, Jim était déjà prêt pour lui. Il l'enjamba, et sans autres préliminaires qu'un long regard échangé, il s'empala sur lui dans un soupir de bien-être. Jim se cambra. Le désir de Spock avait été si contagieux, mais ce plaisir immédiat le fut plus encore.

Jim lui tendit les mains et Spock les attrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir, les genoux pliés sous lui. Spock l'entoura de ses jambes, de ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement. Ce fut long, lent, et très doux, un peau à peau entrecoupé de caresses suaves et de longs baisers. Leur esprits se frôlèrent tendrement.

Spock avait juste besoin de l'avoir en lui, contre lui, de le garder en lui, tout à lui. Et qu'importe si Jim ne lui rendait pas son amour, tant qu'il restait à ses cotés, lui accordait cette amitié si profonde et si précieuse, et ses bras pour s'y perdre. Il savait que peu à peu, Jim finirait par comprendre la profondeur de ce lien qui les unissaient.

Jim avait deviné ce besoin de réconfort, et il le lui accorda sans poser de question, acceptant de ne pas rechercher sa propre jouissance de façon immédiate. Il se donna et se surprit à apprécier cette étreinte tendre et langoureuse autant que Spock...

Spock ne refit plus de cauchemar, pas plus cette nuit-là que toutes celles qui suivirent.

 **ooo**

 **à suivre...**

L'Enterprise fut missionnée pour emmener une centaine d'ambassadeurs sur Babel, où devait se tenir un congrès important... il ne restait plus qu'à embarquer un dernier ambassadeur et ils pourraient se mettre en route.

* * *

Un p'tit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ?

la prise de conscience de Spock vous plait-elle ?


	8. Va'ne Révélation

**ooo**

 **Va'ne**

 **Révélation**

 **oo**

(Fic, un peu, inspirée par le génial épisode "Journey to Babel", scénario original de D.C. Fontana)

 **oooo**

Précédemment...

Spock avait juste besoin de l'avoir en lui, contre lui, de le garder en lui, tout à lui. Et qu'importe si Jim ne lui rendait pas son amour, tant qu'il restait à ses cotés, lui accordait cette amitié si profonde et si précieuse, et ses bras pour s'y perdre. Il savait que peu à peu, Jim finirait par comprendre la profondeur de ce lien qui les unissaient...

 **ooo**

L'Enterprise fut missionnée pour emmener une centaine d'ambassadeurs sur Babel, où devait se tenir un congrès important. Le vaisseau avait été briqué de fond en comble, et était rempli d'une foule d'Aliens de tous les horizons. Il ne restait plus qu'à embarquer un dernier ambassadeur et ils pourraient se mettre en route.

Jim se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et ajusta la veste de son uniforme de cérémonie sur ses hanches. Il se tourna vers Spock qui l'attendait sans impatience. L'ambassadeur Sarek allait bientôt arriver et Jim se sentait nerveux à l'idée de revoir son "beau-père". Spock perçut son malaise :

\- _Dungi pavesh-tor kanok-vei rom Jim_ [Tout se passera bien, Jim]. Mon père n'a aucune raison logique de mal se comporter vis à vis de vous.

Jim lui sourit. Depuis qu'il avait modifié l'aménagement de leurs quartiers, Spock l'appelait par son prénom lorsqu'ils y étaient seuls tous les deux. Et il aimait cela.

\- Spock, vous devez trouver ridicule à me faire autant de soucis pour une seule personne, alors que notre vaisseau fourmille d'ambassadeurs, dont la moitié souhaite milles morts à l'autre...

\- _Ri nam-tor du worla_ _, Jim_ [Vous n'êtes jamais ridicule, Jim]

Il était impossible que _Jim K'diwa_ [Jim-bien-aimé] soit ridicule. Pour la simple raison qu'il était un homme intelligent, et si beau... Spock repoussa mollement cette dernière pensée illogique. Quoique... Jim avait toujours été beau mais... depuis qu'il s'était mis au sport de façon plus intensive, après leur séjour sur Altaïr VI, Jim avait gagné en harmonieuse masse musculaire. Ses épaules étaient plus large, son ventre plus ferme laissait entrevoir ses abdominaux, ses longues jambes musclée...

 _Ak'shem t'sa-veh mau ashaya-yehat heh mau buhfik_ [son corps si adorable et si parfait]...

Spock se gifla mentalement. Ces pensées étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus subjectif et irrationnel. Il devait vraiment se reprendre et cesser de laisser ses pensées vagabonder de façon inappropriée. De plus, s'il continuait ainsi, Jim allait sentir et partager son trouble grandissant, et être frustré car ils n'avaient pas le temps pour quoique ce soit. Il haussa des barricades autour de son désir, qui reflua à son grand soulagement. Jim cependant remarqua son regard fixe et sombre.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, Spock, vous allez me faire rougir! Plaisanta Jim

\- Avec quelle autre partie de mon anatomie voudriez-vous que je vous regarde, Jim ? Répondit Spock avec le plus grand sérieux.

Jim eut une seconde d'étonnement puis éclata de rire. Il savait que Spock avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait dit. Mais bordel, ce que cela pouvait être amusant quand il jouait ainsi le vulcain décalé ! Il reprit son souffle, son anxiété s'était envolée.

-Cet uniforme vous va très bien Spock. Il vous met bien en valeur.

Spock se sentit verdir des oreilles : Jim était tout à fait sincère.

On frappa à la porte et McCoy entra, tout engoncé dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Il n'était encore jamais ici venu depuis le nouvel agencement des lieux.

\- Vous voila, Bones ! Sourit Jim. Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

\- C'est agréable, chez vous. Répondit-il en guise de salut.

Il contempla ses deux amis :

\- Z'êtes beaux comme des sous-neufs, tous les deux !

Spock haussa un demi sourcil, il ne connaissait pas cette expression-là. Il vit Jim se mordre la lèvre pour en pas recommencer à rire.

\- Vous avez l'air si à l'aise, alors que moi, je me sens étranglé dans cette tenue.

\- Bien, puisque la fine équipe est au complet, allons accueillir cet _Osu-kewet-dutar_ Sarek

\- Jim ! Gronda Bones

\- Cet honorable ambassadeur Sarek. Traduisit Spock tranquillement.

\- ... qui est aussi _Osu-Sa-mekh_ _t'_ _nash-ve_ _t'telsu_ _._ Ajouta Jim avec malice.

 _-_... l'honorable père de mon époux. Dit Spock toujours impassible (mais amusé par l'expression du docteur)

\- Sincèrement, vous devriez vous reconvertir en clown tous les deux, votre duo comique est parfaitement au point !

A nouveau Jim éclata de rire, suivi par Bones, qui riait aussi, bien malgré lui. Spock ne riait pas. Un vulcain ne rit pas, jamais. Mais, derrière son air flegmatique, il adorait le rire de son _telsu-k'diwa._

ooo

Ils arrivèrent à la salle atterrissage au moment où la navette s'y posait. Des yeomans y rentrèrent et y firent une haie d'honneur. L'ambassadeur sortit de la navette, accompagné de sa suite. Le Capitaine Kirk vint à sa rencontre, souriant. Il fit le Ta'al [salut vulcain] :

\- Ambassadeur Sareck, c'est un honneur de vous compter parmi nos hôtes à bord de l'Enterprise.

\- Longue vie et prospérité, Capitaine Kirk. Tout l'honneur est pour moi.

\- Je ne vous présente pas mon officier en second, le Commandant Spock

\- En effet, Capitaine.

\- Et voici le docteur Leonard McCoy, notre médecin en chef.

\- Très honoré, docteur.

\- Très honoré moi aussi. Répondit le docteur embarrassé, il n'avait guère l'habitude de tant de formalité.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme : Amanda

Une belle femme souriante d'une cinquantaine d'année vint rejoindre son époux. Elle posa un regard très doux sur son fils et sur son beau-fils.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame. Dit Jim avec sincérité en s'inclina devant elle.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, Capitaine.

Elle aussi était sincère.

\- Le commandant Spock va vous faire visiter notre beau vaisseau. Proposa Jim

\- Je préférerai une autre personne. Répliqua Sarek

Il y eut un froid. Et bien, cela commençait bien. Exactement ce que Jim avait pressenti. Il eut mal pour Spock, mais celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction, et ne laissa filtrer dans l'esprit de Jim aucune émotion. Le Capitaine ressortit donc son sourire aimable et se proposa comme guide...

ooo

Dans la salle de réception, les discussions allaient bon train. Des petits groupes se découpaient en fonction des affinités. Après la visite guidée, Jim et Amanda y avaient rejoint Spock et Bones. Ils se servaient un verre quand ils entendirent Gal, l'ambassadeur Tellarite au visage porcin, apostropher Sarek avec hargne.

\- Dites-moi, Vulcain, allez-vous voter pour l'admission de Coridan dans la fédération ?

\- Je ferai part de ma décision lors de la réunion du conseil. Répondit froidement Sarek

\- Pourquoi donc ? Auriez-vous honte de votre décision ? s'emporta Gal.

\- Le honte est un sentiment humain, je n'y suis pas soumis.

\- Vraiment ? Insista Gal en haussant suffisamment le ton afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Alors pourquoi avoir caché le mariage de votre fils ?

Le ton était extrêmement provocateur, le silence se fit, tous les regard se tournèrent vers eux. Jim se hâta d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Répliqua Sarek, toujours impassible

\- Ambassadeur Gal, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour entretenir de telles querelles. Sermonna-t-il en Capitaine. Je ne le permettrai pas !

\- Vous venez prendre la défense de votre beau-père, Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk-S'Chn T'Gai ?

Gal ignorait tout de la réalité de ce mariage, et son coup de bluff était si grossier qu'il en était visible. S'il s'attendait à une réaction outrée de dénégation et de protestation scandalisée de la part de Jim, (l'idéal pour jeter un froid entre humains et vulcains) il en fut pour ses frais. L'humain se contenta de sourire affablement :

\- Je doute que mon beau-père ait besoin de moi pour le défendre.

\- Attendez. Balbutia Gal pris au dépourvu. Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, ambassadeur Gal. Comme vous semblez l'avoir deviné, Spohkh S'Chn T'Gai et moi sommes vraiment mariés.

Voilà. La révélation du mariage était faite. Et d'une façon en apparence la plus naturelle du monde.

Spock s'approcha d'eux, impassible. Seul Jim entendait le cœur de son ami battre à coté du sien dans sa poitrine. Gal parut désarçonné. Il regarda autour de lui. Les membres de l'équipage, passé la surprise de cette annonce, affichaient tous un sourire complice et amusé du genre _"je le savais"_ , certains sortaient en hâte pour répandre la bonne nouvelle. Le docteur McCoy arborait quant à lui un petit air narquois.

Les autres ambassadeurs se désintéressèrent de cette discussions : quelle importance cela avait-il que ce Capitaine ait épousé son commandant en second? Ils avaient des problèmes bien plus essentiels à régler comme de lier les bonnes alliances avec les bonnes personnes pour assurer la prospérité de leur planète respective.

Seul l'ambassadeur Isambard de Victoria vint se mêler à la conversation:

\- Comme cela est inattendu ! S'exclama-t-il avec préciosité. Pourquoi donc l'avoir caché ? Quoique je comprends, Ajouta-t-il, méprisant. Deux mâles, ensembles, dans la force de l'âge, on peut se poser la question: lequel des deux fait la femme ?

Si Spock et son père restèrent parfaitement stoïques, Jim et Bones eurent beaucoup de mal à conserver leur calme et à ne pas s'étrangler face à la bêtise abyssale de cette question, et cela se disait diplomate ?

\- Votre question est illogique, ambassadeur. Répondit Spock. Mon époux et moi sommes tous deux porteur d'appareils génitaux et de chromosomes mâle. Je ne vois pas sur quoi repose votre supposition que l'un d'entre nous puisse "faire la femme", comme vous dites.

Malgré la teneur insultante des propos de d'Isambard, Jim adora le discours délicieusement spockiens de son vulcain. Il se contenta d'arborer son plus beau sourire de façade, celui qui n'allait pas jusqu'au yeux et qui lui donnait un air menaçant, et poursuivit :

\- De plus ces genres de propos sont dégradants à l'égard des femmes.

Amanda s'interposa et passa son bras autour de celui de Jim.

-Venez, mon cher fils, raccompagnez-moi je vous prie. Je me sens un peu fatiguée. Nous accompagnerez-vous, monsieur McCoy, Spock ?

-Je vous suis, _Ko-mekh._ [mère]

Spock attendit qu'ils soient dans le couloir pour dire en cachant habilement son vif mécontentement :

\- Je voulais justement vous épargner ces allusion homophobes malsaines, Capitaine...

\- Avoir encore des propos pareil. S'indigna Bones. A notre époque !

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. D'après vos fiches, Spock, la planète Victoria n'est pas reconnue pour son ouverture d'esprit. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que ce genre de personne peut penser de moi m'est totalement égal.

Amanda s'arrêta de marcher. Elle considéra Jim avec gentillesse. Des années à vivre parmi les vulcains lui avaient appris à lire entre les lignes, à percevoir les infimes détails à travers les regards. Et ce qu'elle voyait de ces deux hommes la rendaient heureuse.

ooo

Bones regagna son infirmerie, et Jim et Spock la passerelle. Mais leur tranquillité fut de courte durée. Uhura avait détecté l'émission de messages qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Ils étaient émis et reçus au sein même du vaisseau.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien. Supposa Uhura

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi crypter ces messages ? Demanda Jim. Cela n'a aucune logique. Parvenez-vous à le déchiffrer, monsieur Spock?

Le commandant en second se pencha sur son ordi. Il analysa les séquences des message

\- Non Capitaine, il n'y a aucun modèle récurent, et je ne trouve rien qui corresponde dans la base de données cryptographique, ni dans les archives.

Les deux officiers remarquèrent soudain que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, fixement.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Kirk

\- Monsieur, Avoua Uhura nous avons appris pour votre mariage.

\- Et ?

\- Vous continuez à vous vouvoyez et ...

\- Vous préféreriez que nous travaillions en nous appelant par des fadaise sucrées du style "mon-petit-cœur-chéri" ? Ironisa Jim.

A qui s'attendaient-ils donc sur cette passerelle ? Qu'ils se fassent des papouilles et se bécotent aux quatre coins du vaisseau comme deux adolescents? Spock et lui étaient mariés, et alors ? Qu'y avait-il de plus banal qu'un mariage ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas révolutionné le fonctionnement de l'univers avec ça! Spock s'était retourné et observa son capitaine, sentit les subtilités son agacement, le comprit, il ajouta avec sévérité :

\- Cela ne serait pas du tout professionnel!

\- Nous sommes sur la passerelle du vaisseau Enterprise. Poursuivit Jim avec autorité. Nous nous devons TOUS d'être professionnel. La vie et le bien-être de l'équipage, et de nos passagers, dépend de nous. Notre vie personnelle ne doit EN AUCUN CAS interférer.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Uhura avait rougi, et le reste de l'équipe se replongea dans ses activités. Jim échangea un regard avec Spock. Maintenant que les choses avait été posées, il allait être possible de reprendre le travail. Le com de Jim lui signala un appel

-Kirk, j'écoute.

\- Ici l'enseigne Floyd, Capitaine. On a retrouvé le corps de l'ambassadeur Gav. Il a été assassiné

\- Signalez-moi votre emplacement, j'arrive. Spock, vous venez avec moi. Sulu, prenez les commandes.

\- Bien monsieur

ooo

Bones se penchait sur le mort, l'examinait avec son tricorder

\- Il est bien mort, Jim. Nuque brisée. La mort a été rapide, elle remonte à moins d'une heure.

Spock se pencha, il écarta le col de la veste, et remarqua les marques sur la nuque. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Jim était à présent capable d'interpréter la moindre micro-expression de Spock, invisible pour le commun des mortels. Jim se tendit. Il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier la suite.

\- Cela semble être une prise vulcaine, le _Tal'shaya_. C'est une forme d'exécution considérée comme miséricordieuse, car elle donne la mort rapidement et sans douleur. Cette prise est très difficile à maîtriser.

\- Vous connaissez, parmi les personnes à bord de l'Enterprise, des personnes la maîtrisant ?

\- Oui, Capitaine, mon père et moi.

Il y eut un froid. Ce que Jim pouvait détester cela quand son sixième sens avait raison de cette façon !

\- Ce ne peut pas être vous, puisque vous ne m'avez pas quitté une seconde depuis que nous sommes revenus de la salle du cocktail... oui Bones ?

\- Cet ambassadeur a remis ça avec Sarek après que vous soyez partis. Relata Bones avec embarras. Cela était assez virulent, jusqu'à ce que Sarek ne coupe court à la discussions et s'en aille.

\- Votre père ne tuerait pas, Spock, si ?

\- Les vulcains ne tuent pas, Capitaine. Sauf si la logique ou une bonne raison les poussent à le faire.

Jim ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Allons interroger votre père...

ooo

Amanda leur ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, visiblement contente de les voir tous les trois. Elle déchanta quand Spock lui expliqua la raison de leur visite. Sarek entra au moment où Amanda les informait de son absence. Il refusa de dire où il était allé. Jim ne put insister longtemps car le Vulcain fit un malaise.

Sarek fut amené à l'infirmerie ou McCoy l'ausculta.

-Alors, Bones ?

\- L'ambassadeur a fait un infarctus du myocarde, Jim. Sans doute pas le premier car son cœur est en très mauvais état.

\- Voudriez-vous préciser, Docteur? Mauvais à quel point, Docteur ? Demanda Spock

\- Il me faut l'opérer de toute urgence, sinon, il ne tiendra pas deux jours.

\- Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama Amanda

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de sang, et que je n'en ai pas qui soit compatible en réserve

\- Prenez le mien. En filtrant ses composantes humaines, il sera parfaitement compatible avec celui de Sarek.

\- Il en faudra beaucoup, Spock. Plus que vous ne pouvez en donner.

\- Vous m'avez parlé de ce produit qui augmente l'hématopoïèse de deux cent cinquante-quatre pour cent, vous disposerez de la quantité nécessaire...

\- Cela fatiguera vos rein, votre moelle osseuse et votre système lymphatique !

\- Miss Chapel, voudriez-vous transmettre au docteur les résultats de mon dernier bilan de santé ?

\- Je les ai là, monsieur, vous êtes en excellente santé.

Spock échangea un regard avec Jim qui acquiesça.

\- C'est donc décidé. Déclara Spock. Quand commençons-nous ?

ooo

Autour d'eux, le docteur McCoy et ses assistants s'agitaient pour préparer l'opération de Sarek. Un second meurtre avait été commis, Jim était sur les dents, mais avait fermement interdit à Spock de renoncer à cette opération. Debout, les bras dans le dos, il attendait que tout soit prêt. Père et fils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Contre toute attente, Spock pris la parole. Il le fit en vulcain afin que leurs échanges restent privés.

\- Je sais que vous désapprouvez mon union avec le capitaine Kirk

\- Ce mariage est illogique puisque stérile, comment pourrais-je l'approuver? Vous savez qu'il est à présent possible de rompre un lien qui s'est construit par accident lors d'une... l'union rituelle, pourquoi vous accrochez-vous tant à cet humain ?

\- Père, oubliez-vous que Jim a risqué sa carrière pour m'amener sur Vulcain ? Il m'a sauvé la vie en en acceptant ce mariage, sans poser de question ni de condition. Sachez que ce lien que vous voulez rompre va bien au de-là de ce que vous avez appréhendé. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple relation de nature romantique, comme le diraient les humains. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai recoupé les informations avec logique et méthode, en faisant preuve de franchise vis à vis de moi-même. J'ai compris que ce lien était déjà présent bien avant mon Pon Farr, et il était déjà très solide. Nous étions des _T'hy'la,_ Père _._ Sans ce lien préalable, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Nous aurions pu passer notre vie entière en tant que simples frères de sang, s'il n'y avait eu cet événement révélateur. Une vie entière à nier cette simple vérité : Jim et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, Père, nos âmes sont liées. Et ce lien se renforce jour après jour, ni vous, ni personne ne pourra jamais rien contre cet état de fait.

\- J'entends cela. Répondit Sarek en cachant difficilement sa réticence, son état de santé précaire rendait son contrôle des émotion difficile. Cependant, ne souhaitez-vous pas vous assurer une descendance ?

\- Certes, les progrès de la génétique nous permettent d'envisager la conception d'un enfant avec les gènes de Jim et les miens. Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Et cela doit faire l'objet d'une discussion entre lui et moi.

Sarek comprit qu'il ne ferait pas changer son fils de décision. Soudain, Spock eut un haut-le-cœur de douleur:

\- ... Jim !

Il se tourna vers McCoy :

\- Docteur, le capitaine vient d'être blessé, vraisemblablement un coup porté par une arme blanche, à la taille...

Spock était resté parfaitement calme, en apparence. A peine étonné, mais inquiet pour Jim, Bones ne posa pas de question et s'empara de sa trousse d'intervention d'urgence. Il fit signe à deux de ses assistants de le suivre.

\- Vous savez où il se trouve ?

Spock ferma les yeux pour se concentrer :

\- Il vient de perdre connaissance, mais j'ai eu le temps de le repérer.

\- Dépêchons-nous, je vous suis. Dites-moi, sur la planète des lianes, c'est de cette façon que vous avez su qu'il était en danger, n'est-ce pas. Vos tours de magie vulcains sont parfois fascinant...

Sareck les regarda partir. Effectivement leur _t'hylara_ était très fort. Seul un lien puissant pouvait permettre une telle communication non verbale, et encore, même à cette condition, même entre vulcains, ce phénomène était plutôt rare. Il n'avait d'autre solution logique que d'accepter ce mariage, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y résoudre.

ooo

Avant de s'évanouir, Jim avait eu la force d'assommer son assaillant. Jim fut amené à l'infirmerie où il reprit conscience alors que Bones le soignait. Il voulut aussitôt se lever.

\- Ça va, Bones, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Il faut que j'aille interroger le...

\- ...calmez-vous, Jim. La blessure n'est pas grave, mais elle est profonde. Vous devez impérativement vous reposer !

\- Où est Spock ?

\- Il a reprit son poste. S'agaça Bones. Il a refusé de déléguer, arguant que la situation était grave avec ces meurtres et que c'était son devoir d'agir ainsi. Même sa mère n'a pu le faire changer d'avis.

\- Oh bordel ce qu'il est têtu ! Grommela Jim.

\- Vous pouvez parler ! Vous êtes pareil ! Soupira Bones. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que si je ne commence pas rapidement l'opération, l'ambassadeur Sareck va mourir.

\- Bones, tu vas m'injecter ton plus puissant antalgique.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Faire comme si je n'avais qu'une égratignure, afin que Spock revienne ici. Ensuite, Mentit Jim, Promis, je met Sulu aux commande et je reviens ici !

\- C'est tout à fait imprudent de votre part ! Et je vous signale que Spock a son truc de "radar mental vulcain" qui lui permet de savoir si vous ressentez de la douleur !

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... laissez-moi cinq minute, que je me concentre et que je cloisonne cette douleur dans mon esprit. Ensuite vous m'injecterez votre antalgique. Et surtout, endormez-le bien pendant l'opération, pour plus de sûreté.

\- Que vous cloisonniez... quoi ?

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, Bones

\- Pas le peine, je ne veux pas savoir. Encore un truc vulcain je suppose. Faites votre machin de concentration.

ooo

\- Monsieur Spock, vous pouvez retourner à l'infirmerie.

\- Capitaine ? Je vous croyais blessé

\- Vous savez bien que Bones exagère toujours !

Spock posa sur lui des yeux tel des rayons X, tout en lançant un assaut discret dans son esprit. Jim se laissa faire, sûr de lui, il ne souffrait plus. Il détourna la pensée de Spock avec une image suggestive, ce qui fit légèrement verdir les pointes de ses oreilles, (Jim adorait faire cela) et celui-ci ne chercha pas plus loin...

ooo

 **A suivre...**

Tandis que Spock s'endormait, assommé par les somnifères, l'ambassadeur Isambard de Victoria fut trouvé étranglé à mort. Jim se rendit immédiatement sur les lieux, désobéissant à Bones qui lui avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille...

* * *

WIKIPEDIA hématopoïèse : étapes de la fabrication du sang par l'organisme : _étapes successives de la prolifération et de la différenciation des cellules souches multipotentes, engendrant plusieurs générations de progéniteurs et de précurseurs dont la différenciation terminale fournit les trois lignées de cellules sanguines matures..._ (ya trop de mots dans cette phrase ^^' )

Avez-vous aimé ?


	9. Gu-vam-lar t'Ang'jmizn le devoir

**Gu-vam-lar** **t'A** **ng'jmizn**

 **[ Les devoirs d'un Capitaine ]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

Spock posa sur lui des yeux tel des rayons X, tout en lançant un assaut discret dans son esprit. Jim se laissa faire, sûr de lui, il ne souffrait plus. Il détourna la pensée de Spock avec une image suggestive, ce qui fit légèrement verdir les pointes de ses oreilles, (Jim adorait faire cela) et celui-ci ne chercha pas plus loin...

 **ooo**

Tandis que Spock s'endormait, assommé par les somnifères, l'ambassadeur Isambard de Victoria fut trouvé étranglé à mort, dans sa cabine. Jim se rendit immédiatement sur les lieux, désobéissant à Bones qui lui avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille. Hormis la maladresse évidente avec laquelle ce meurtre avait été commis, Isambart n'avait pas été _que_ étranglé _,_ il y avait du sang, du sang partout. Le tueur s'était visiblement acharné, même après la mort de sa victime _._ Mais le meurtrier avait utilisé des gants, les nombreux indices trouvés sur place ne menèrent à rien de concret.

Jim retourna donc à son fauteuil de commandement d'où il suivi le déroulement de l'enquête, qui n'avançait guère, à son plus grand agacement. Son communicateur lui signala un appel.

\- Oui, Scotty ?

\- Au fait, Jim, toutes mes félicitations pour l'annonce de votre mariage !

Quelle mouche avait piqué Scotty ?

\- Vous m'appelez sur la passerelle pour me dire _ça_ ? S'énerva Jim froidement. Vous êtes au courant de tous ces meurtres et vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Scotty toussota, comprenant sa bévue avec retard.

\- Euh, non, Pas pour ça, Capitaine, Bafouilla Scotty. S'cusez. Je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère...

Jim soupira. Scotty était un gars au grand cœur, mais si maladroit parfois, et le meilleur des ingénieurs de la flotte. Jim s'adoucit, il était un peu trop sur les nerf. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour Spock. Il avait fait poster des gardes devant l'infirmerie, mais ne se sentait pas tranquille pour autant. Jim prit une grande respiration. Il ne devait pas laisser ses soucis personnels altérer son humeur et interférer avec son commandement. Il demanda calmement à Scotty:

\- Quelle est la raison de votre appel ?

\- Il y a ici une chose ici que vous devriez venir voir.

\- C'est important ?

\- Oh oui, Capitaine, je dirai même... explosif.

\- Bien, j'arrive. Sulu, vous prenez le commandement.

Jim descendit rapidement à la salle des machines.

\- Bien, Scotty, il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important !

L'écossais le guida à travers les étroites coursives, et lui montra la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir.

\- Scotty. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

\- Ouaip. Une bombe artisanale, faite par un foutu amateur du dimanche !

\- Vous pouvez la désamorcer ?

\- Déjà fait, Capitaine.

\- Parfait. Vous êtes toujours aussi efficace, Scotty !

\- Merci, chef!

Jim s'agenouilla lentement devant l'engin, sa blessure le tirailla. Ce n'étais le moment. Il fit un effort de concentration pour remettre sa douleur derrière ses barrières mentales, afin d'avoir l'esprit libre pour réfléchir. Cette technique étaient décidément très pratiques.

\- Quels dégâts aurait fait cette bombe, si elle avait explosé correctement ?

\- Considérables, Capitaine, principalement une rupture d'alimentation de l'énergie dans tout le vaisseau, qui serait parti à la dérive. Il faut coincer ce sagouin !

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir simuler une explosion disons partielle, avec une déflagration crédible?

\- Oui, c'est possible.

\- Et ensuite de couper l'alimentation générale, et brancher l'auxiliaire à la place, excepté à l'infirmerie où Bones est en train de pratiquer une opération délicate et importante ?

\- Bien sûr, mais dans quel but ?

\- Convenez avec moi que cette bombe est très mal cachée, et si je vous ai bien compris, fort mal conçue.

\- Ça on peut le dire. Approuva Scotty. Le travail d'un foutu amateur !

\- Je pense que nous avons affaire à un incompétent doublé d'un idiot, Scotty. Je suis persuadé que s'il se rend compte que sa bombe a échoué en partie, il reviendra en poser une autre pour finir son sabotage. Ils ne doivent être que deux à être impliqués dans ce complot : les messages que Uhura a intercepté ne provenait que de deux sources différentes. Je présume que la tête pensante est l'Andorien qui a essayé de me tuer, après avoir assassiné l'ambassadeurs Gal. Lui était un professionnel, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à assommer.

\- Mais pourquoi font-ils tout ça ?

\- Je suppose que leurs commanditaires veulent faire avorter la conférence de Babel. Puisque la tête pensante est sous les barreaux, son complice essaye autre chose pour la faire saborder. Apparemment, les meurtre lui sont plus difficiles à accomplir depuis que nous avons relevé les niveau de protection autour de nos invités au niveau rouge. Et une bombe lui a dû lui sembler plus... facile

Jim se releva lentement :

\- Au fait, Scotty rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié que je vous dois une bouteille...

\- Je le sais, chef ! Sourit Scotty, flatté de la confiance que son Capitaine lui avait accordée en lui confiant le secret de ce mariage.

ooo

Tout ce passa comme prévu. Scotty orchestra une superbe explosion avec déflagration et fumées. Le navigateur Sulu fut mit dans le secret et provoqua un magnifique sursaut du vaisseau pile au bon moment. L'alimentation générale fut coupée et remplacée par l'auxiliaire. Enfin le Capitaine James T Kirk diffusa une annonce dans tout le vaisseau pour informer les passagers qu'un _incident technique_ avait eu lieu, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car tous ses ingénieurs étaient mobilisés et maîtrisaient la situation. Comme prévu, le terroriste revint. Il était habillé de la même façon qu'un membre de l'équipage. Il voulut profiter de l'apparente pagaille panique, efficacement mise en scène par les hommes de Scotty dans la salle des machines, pour renouveler son forfait.

\- Là ! S'exclama Jim derrière l'écran qui diffusait les images des caméras de surveillance. Cet homme ne fait pas partie de _mon_ équipage !

Il bondit hors de la pièce en courant, oublieux de sa blessure, suivit de prêt par Scotty et plusieurs yeoman de sécurité. Il fut le premier sur les lieux. Pris au piège, le terroriste tenta de se défendre, mais ne résista pas aux coups de poings efficaces qu'un Jim furieux lui envoya au visage. Il tomba sans connaissance.

\- Jim. Demanda Scotty. Vous connaissez le visage des quatre cents membres de l'équipage ?

\- Evidemment. Le stricte minimum : les visages-noms-qualifications-postes de chacun. Et encore, je suis sûr que Spock, lui, peut vous réciter de tête leur carrière et leur profil psychologique ! Mais en quoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? Ne suis-je pas le Capitaine?

Scotty ferma sa bouche quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte. Jim le put retenir un sourire amusé par la réaction de son ingénieur en chef. Sa tension retombait. Ils avaient attrapé le second tueur. Son instinct lui disait que son équipage, ses passagers, et Spock, étaient à présent à l'abris du danger.

\- Bon, vous deux, emmenez cet idiot à l'ombre. Les autres avec moi. Trouvez ses quartiers, nous allons les fouiller immédiatement.

L'idiot portait des traces de griffures qu'il avait reçues lors de l'assassinat d'Isambart. Ses quartiers furent fouillés, et la bêtise de celui-ci dépassa toutes les espérances de Jim. Ils trouvèrent son arme encore tachée de sang, ainsi que tous les documents nécessaires pour remonter jusqu'aux commanditaires de ces attentats.

ooo

Jim retourna à l'infirmerie avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, soulagé mais épuisé. Il s'allongea péniblement sur la couchette, il n'avait plus la force de maintenir ses barrières mentales, et la douleur était revenue, plus violente que jamais, lui faisant serrer les dents.

Bones était furieux contre lui, tellement courroucé que Jim ne fut pas en mesure d'émettre un mot pour le contrer, tant il était volubile dans sa colère :

\- Bon sang, Jim ! Je ne peux décidément pas vous faire confiance ! Vous êtes en train de me faire une hémorragie ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne rien faire de violent et vous vous êtes encore battu ! Non, ce n'est pas une question! Et ne me contredisez pas, je vois bien ces marques sur vos poings !

Miss Chapel aida Jim à enlever sa tunique. Bones se pencha pour l'ausculter :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Jim! S'emporta-t-il à nouveau. Non seulement la plaie s'est rouverte, mais elle s'est aggravée ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle pisse le sang comme ça ? Je vais devoir vous faire une transfusion sanguine !

Sur le lit d'en face, Spock était en train de reprendre conscience. Plus que les vociférations de Bones, auxquelles il ne prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps, ce fut la souffrance de Jim qui le réveilla d'un coup dès que son esprit émergea du sommeil artificiel.

\- Jim ?

\- _Nam-tor nash-ve rom, Spock_ [je vais bien], S'exclama aussitôt Jim qui ressentit comme un coup dans le ventre l'inquiétude de Spock, Bones va bien vite me réparer.

\- "Bones va bien vite me réparer". Railla le médecin en imitant le ton de Jim, tout en lui prodiguant ses soins avec douceur et efficacité. "Donc pas la peine de faire attention à ma santé !" Un jour on va vous ramener en pièces détachées! Je suis médecin, Jim, pas faiseur de miracle !

\- Comment va l'ambassadeur Sarek ? Demanda Jim.

Après tout, il avait fait tout cela pour que Bones ait une opportunité de sauver la vie de cet ambassadeur (et accessoirement le père de Spock)

\- Il va bien, sa vie n'est plus en danger. Répondit Bones. L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Il s'est mis dans cette bon sang de transe de guérison. Heureusement que son secrétaire m'a prévenu de ce que c'était, j'ai cru un instant qu'il était mort ! Sauf que je me serai bien passé de ce tour de manège, qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Désolé, Bones, mais c'était indispensable pour arrêter les assassins. Ils avaient posé une bombe en salle des machines !

\- Mais l'explosion ? Demanda Bones. Ça a fait un boucan d'enfer !

\- Une manipulation pour le piéger.

\- Comme vous l'avez fait pour me convaincre de rester ici pour l'opération de mon père. Déduisit Spock.

\- J'avoue, Spock, je vous ai menti. Admit doucement Jim avec un léger malaise. Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, croyez-moi. Vous le savez, je suis responsable de la vie de tous mes passagers. Ma mission est d'amener tous les ambassadeur à Babel, dont votre père. Et nous en avons eu trois d'assassinés. Je sais que cette blessure est impressionnante, mais à aucun moment je n'ai mis ma vie en danger, vous me l'avez dit vous-même, Bones...

Bones grommela des mots indistincts sur l'inconscience pathologique de Jim face à la notion de danger...

\- ...j'ai accompli mon _Gu-vam t'Ang'jmizn_ [Devoir de Capitaine] J'ai donc fait ce qui m'a semblé le plus logique. Vous êtes le premier à agir ainsi, puisque vous étiez retourné à la passerelle quand j'ai été blessé.

\- En effet. Comment êtes-vous parvenu à me cacher votre état ?

\- Les supers médicaments de Bones, et votre technique des _Temok-kashkau-lar_ [barrières mentales].

Spock hocha la tête, incapable d'en vouloir à Jim. Présenté ainsi, il n'avait effectivement fait que son devoir. En tant que vulcain, il comprenait et approuvait totalement la notion de _Gu-vam t'Ang'jmizn_. Il fut honnête avec lui-même, il était fier de son Capitaine. Vraiment très fier et admiratif, et de plus d'une façon : son courage, sa force intérieure, son abnégation, son intelligence, l'efficacité avec laquelle il avait mis en pratique l'utilisation des barrières mentales qu'il lui avait enseignées... et fier d'avoir le privilège d'être l'époux d'un humain aussi exceptionnel... et tant pis si éprouver de telles émotions n'était pas conforme aux contraintes du contrôle vulcain.

Jim ressentit l'onde de bien être qui se dégageait des émotions qu'il percevait en Spock. Il sut qu'il était pardonné pour son mensonge et se sentit libéré d'un poids dont il n'avait pas eut conscience : il n'aimait pas mentir à ami. Il lui adressa un beau sourire.

\- Bien. Encore un mot en vulcain, Jim, et je vous promets que vous assomme ! Maintenant, silence. Vous avez besoin de prendre du repos. Tous les deux. Vous pourrez recommencez à flirter demain

\- Mais nous ne... Tenta Spock

\- J'ai dit SILENCE ! Vous avez ordre de vous reposer !

Spock haussa un demi sourcil réprobateur, Jim fit une mine boudeuse, mais ils obéirent.

\- Ah, comme c'est agréable ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot !

ooo

Jim et Spock dormirent quelques heures. Puisque que leur façon de parler mi-Vulcain mi-standard vrillait les nerfs de Bones, Jim parla ainsi dès leur réveil, à la fin de la journée, rapidement imité par Spock qui avait comprit le but de cette manœuvre. Cela fonctionna à merveille : exaspéré, le docteur les laissa sortir, à la condition express de rester "bien sage"

Quel soulagement de retrouver enfin leur quartiers. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur vêtement. Spock enfila un cafetan et Jim resta en boxer. Son pansement argenté contrastait avec sa peau.

Jim s'allongea sur leur futon, sur le dos, en position étoile de mer, conscient de la puérilité de sa position, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait bien gagné le droit de se détendre ! Il eut un long soupir :

\- Aaah ! Bordel ! _T_ _'forti!_ [Enfin !] La journée a été épuisante !

Spock s'assit à coté de lui. Jim reprit :

\- Bon, et bien maintenant ça y est tout le monde est au courant !

Spock comprit l'allusion.

\- En effet, Jim.

\- Et Bones qui nous a interdit de fêter ça !

Le cœur de Spock gonfla dans sa poitrine : même si Jim n'avait pas conscience de ce que ce mariage représentait pour lui, il lui était agréable de l'entendre en parler ainsi.

Jim se roula sur le coté pour s'asseoir à coté de Spock, avec des gestes précautionneux. Les antalgiques avaient cessé d'agir et Bones avait refusé de lui en donner d'autre. De son coté, Spock se sentait encore affaibli par la longue transfusion et l'anesthésie. Il se leva et se saisit de sa lyre vulcaine. Il revint près de son époux, et joua pour lui, des airs doux et apaisants. Jim se rallongea. Spock le sentit se détendre tout contre lui.

ooo

L'estomac de Jim décida de faire valoir ses besoins en émettant un bruit incongru, au beau milieux d'une délicate mélodie. Jim se sentit rougir.

\- Oups, je suis désolé, Spock !

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous devriez vous alimenter, Jim. Je vais vous chercher de quoi manger.

Spock se leva et sortit de la chambre quelques minutes. Il revint avec un gros fruit vert dans les mains, que Jim reconnut tout de suite :

\- _Savas t'Oko'lap Omeku ha ?_ [Un fruit d' _Oko'lap Omeku_?]

\- _Ha_ [oui] J'en ai récolté plusieurs avant notre départ de sa planète, que j'ai déposés dans le conservateur ionique. Elle les a produit spécifiquement pour nous.

\- Je vois... _Nu'du, fai-tor'tor du nash-veh tsat !_ [Vous aussi, vous savez me faire des cachotteries !]

Spock s'assit à coté de Jim et lui tendit le _savas._ Jim lui saisit le poignet et guida la mains de Spock vers ses lèvres. Il mordit sensuellement dans le fruit, en posa sur lui un regard mi-aguicheur mi-joueur. Le cœur de Spock eut un raté... _Aitlu-yehat, Jim Asahya-yehat_ [Désirable Jim adoré]

Jim posa ses lèvres dégoulinantes de sucs sur celles de Spock, et partagea cette bouchée avec lui, à même sa bouche. Puis il lécha avec gourmandise le jus qui avait coulé sur son menton. Spock se prit au jeu avec délice. Ils partagèrent le fruit, par petites bouchées, voluptueusement, mignardant le jus qui coulait sur leur visage. Et quand il n'y eut plus de fruit, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, serré l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ooh, Spock... Gémit Jim d'une voix troublante. _Aitlu nash-veh weht ! Bolau nash-veh weht_ [j'ai envie plus, j'ai besoin de plus]

Doucement, Spock retira le boxer de Jim, puis se dénuda. Il l'incita à s'allonger sur le coté opposé à sa blessure et se coucha contre lui, de façon à ce que leur pubis se touchent presque. Jim comprit, il posa sa tête sur le bras tendu de Spock, tout contre son épaule. Son érection fut immédiate. Les vrilles de Spock enlacèrent tendrement les deux pénis. Ils posèrent leur mains sur leurs sexes, les serrant l'un contre l'autre, les doigts enlacés, dans des mouvements de va et vient, facilités par les secrétions du pénis de Spock. Ils bougèrent à peine. Ils prirent le temps de faire monter lentement le plaisir, tout en s'embrassant langoureusement. Leurs esprits se frôlaient, se caressaient, se partageaient leurs délices. L'orgasme fut à la fois très profond et très doux, à la fois physique et mental. Décidément, Jim adorait le sexe à la vulcaine...

 **ooo**

 **à suivre**

Le lendemain matin, Jim et Spock se rendirent à l'infirmerie comme Bones l'avait exigé.

* * *

J'ai voulu mettre un peu en scène notre Jim dans son rôle de Capitaine. Bon, il n'a toujours pas compris ce qui se passe entre Spock et lui. Mais trouvez-vous qu'il a été à la hauteur en tant que Capitaine ?

Avez-vous aimé ?


	10. Savas-lar slor t'T'hylara

**Savas-lar slor t'T'hylara**

 **[ Les doux fruits de l'amitié]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

L'orgasme fut à la fois très profond et très doux, à la fois physique et mental. Décidément, Jim adorait le sexe à la vulcaine...

ooo

(un chapitre plus calme, mais très bavard, histoire de laisser nos amis reprendre un peu leur souffle)

 **ooo**

Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller assurer leur quart, Jim et Spock se rendirent à l'infirmerie comme Bones l'avait exigé. Ils avaient refusé de prendre un arrêt maladie tant que la mission pour Babel ne serait pas finie, ce qui avait mis Bones dans une humeur massacrante. Le docteur les ausculta, et grommela en jetant sur Spock un regard suspicieux :

\- Vous m'avez encore fait un tout de passe-passe de médecine vulcaine, monsieur Spock ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, docteur.

\- La plaie de Jim est quasiment cicatrisée! Ce n'est pas normal, elle était trop profonde pour guérir ainsi en moins de douze heures !

\- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Se réjouit Jim en envoyant une image émoustillante à Spock.

Spock n'eut aucune réaction. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son Capitaine, malgré un sens du devoir et des responsabilités à toute épreuve, se comportait... comme un enfant. Cependant, contre toute attente, il appréciait cette fantaisie. Il renvoya à son tour une image suggestive à Jim, qui sourit avec malice

\- Il est probable que ce soit le fruit que nous avons mangé hier. Suggéra Spock resté impassible.

\- Un... fruit ? S'étonna Bones.

\- ... un fruit d' _Oko'lap Omeku._ Expliqua Jim. Spock m'a dit qu'elle les avait fait pour nous.

\- _Olokopa_... vous parlez de l'arbre-mère de la planète où nous avons passé notre permission? Si cela est le cas, je dois absolument faire des vérifications sur les autres impacts de ces fruits sur vos organismes ! Je vais immédiatement vous faire à tous deux une prise de sang !

\- Bones... Nous allons très bien ! Protesta Jim avec une légère grimace. Vous aviez dit hier que j'en avais perdu trop.

\- Notre intrépide capitaine, Railla Bones; Qui a arrêté à mains nues, à lui tout seul, et au péril de sa vie, un terroriste et un assassin, aurait-il peur d'une toute petite aiguille ?

\- Une analyse de nos sangs pourrait être instructive, Jim. Renchérit Spock

Jim lui lança un regard qui semblait dire "traître", il soupira et tendit le creux de son coude.

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Bones leur demanda de revenir voir les résultats des analyses. Les trois hommes se penchèrent au-dessus du pads. Bones avait repéré des particules aux propriétés intéressantes, il était enthousiasmé par ce qu'il avait découvert :

\- Regardez, là ! C'est incroyable ! Un agent de cicatrisation végétal ! Et qui s'est parfaitement adapté par symbiose au système immunitaire et cicatriciel de chacun d'entre-vous ! Pourtant dieu sait à quel point vos systèmes physiologiques respectifs sont différents! Je n'avais jamais vu ça !

\- Fascinant ! S'exclama Spock, se retenant demander ce qu'un dieu pouvait avoir à faire là.

\- Il nous reste des _savas_ , Spock ?

\- Oui. Nous n'en avons mangé qu'un seul. Souhaiteriez-vous que nous vous en apportions un, docteur ? Synthétiser ce facteur cicatrisant serait une grande avancée pour la médecine.

\- Et pour réparer Jim la prochaine fois qu'on me le ramènera tout abîmé ! Répondit Bones. Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Spock.

A la façon dont Jim et Spock se mirent à inter-agir en silence, Bones se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il se bénit de ne pas avoir accès à leurs pensées. Il avait remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, Jim et Spock avaient tendance à être plus détendus, quand ils étaient seuls avec lui. D'une certaine façon, cette attitude l'énervait autant qu'elle le flattait. En fait, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, que ces deux hommes acceptent de baisser leur garde devant lui, lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une marque de confiance et d'amitié... mais c'était énervant quand même... surtout en ce moment...

Jim savait que ces petits jeux "innocents" agaçaient Bones, mais Spock s'y prêtait si volontiers, qu'il lui était difficile d'y résister. Et encore plus après avoir passé une journée avec les nerfs à vif comme celle de la veille. Jim transmit à Spock l'image d'un baiser. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, la langue de Jim frôla imperceptiblement sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Spock se posèrent sur elle et s'assombrirent.

\- ... Si vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre manège ! Arrêtez de flirter, c'est embarrassant ! s'exclama Bones, comme si cela faisait partie d'un jeu qui s'instaurait entre eux. C'est comme cette manie que vous avez prise, depuis notre retour de Vulcain, d'utiliser à tout bout de phrase des mots vulcains ! Parfois je me demande si vous ne profitez-pas de mon ignorance pour vous échanger des cochonneries.

\- Les vulcains n'échangent pas des "cochonneries", docteur. Dit Spock gravement, comme si rien ne s'était passé

\- Tien, c'est vrai que je n'y ai jamais pensé, _Petakov-Spock nash-veh_ [mon Spock chéri] Ajouta Jim avec malice, en posant sur Spock des yeux provocateur qui le défiait de faire mieux, ou pire.

Il était _trop_ doux d'entendre Jim prononcer ces mots et Spock sentit le bout de ses oreilles verdir. Cela lui arrivait décidément trop souvent, il allait falloir qu'il améliore son contrôle. Il releva pourtant le défi, et dit d'une voix qu'il réussi à rendre parfaitement neutre, mais le regard intense :

\- _Talunk nash-veh Jim_ [mon précieux Jim]

Jim devint rouge pivoine. Bones éclata de rire. Spock parvint à cacher à Jim le vif bien-être qu'il éprouvait à lui avoir enfin dit ses sentiments. Même s'il était parfaitement conscient que, pour Jim, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu afin de provoquer Bones.

\- Je crois que vous avez gagné ce duel Spock. J'ignore ce que vous lui avez dit, mais c'est efficace.

\- Très drôle, Bones. Bougonna Jim, mauvais perdant. Je vais aller vous chercher un _savas_ , oh... ambassadeur Sarek !

Sarek se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, impassible.

\- Ambassadeur Sarek ! Bonjour ! Je vois que vous allez mieux ! S'exclama Bones en allant vers lui

\- Bonjour, Docteur. En effet, je me sens tout à fait rétabli. Je souhaite dès à présent quitter votre infirmerie et retourner dans mes quartiers. J'ai une réunion importante à préparer.

\- Si vous le permettez, vous avez été opéré hier. Je préférerai que vous restiez ici jusqu'à notre arrivée à Babel, afin de pouvoir surveiller convenablement votre convalescence.

\- Vous pourriez permettre au secrétaire de l'ambassadeur de venir ici, Intervint Jim. Afin qu'ils puissent travailler. Cela vous conviendrait-il ambassadeur ?

\- C'est une solution acceptable. Répondit Sarek.

Il les regardait tous les trois avec intensité. L'amitié qui les unissait était visible, sans pour autant entacher leur professionnalisme. Malgré cet échange de déclarations, son fils se tenait bien droit, dans une posture et une attitude parfaitement vulcaines.

\- Je vais vous installer dans une chambre privative. Dit McCoy. Vous pourrez ainsi mieux vous reposer, et travailler un peu. Veuillez me suivre.

Quand ils furent seuls dans la pièce, McCoy reprit :

\- Puis-je vous posez une question, Ambassadeur ?

\- Je vous écoute, Docteur McCoy

\- Vous avez assisté à la fin de notre discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Pourriez-vous me traduire ce qu'ils se sont dit ?

Sarek resta silencieux un moment, au point que McCoy crut avoir commis un impair.

\- Rien de compromettant, docteur. Juste des mots... d'époux.

ooo

La planète Babel était vraiment très petite, et pauvre en infrastructures. C'est sa position neutre qui avait fait qu'elle avait été retenue pour l'organisation de cette assemblée de diplomates. Aussi, l'Enterprise dût-elle rester en orbite afin de loger une partie des ambassadeurs. A la demande insistante de son épouse, Sarek accepta d'y rester, à contre-cœur.

Amanda était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir voir son fils tous les jours. Elle avait été sans nouvelle de lui pendant si longtemps. Il venait rarement seul, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle trouvait que Jim était un homme charmant et chaleureux.

ooo

Jim était seul dans leur quartiers quand on sonna à la porte.

\- Vous êtes en avance B... S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ce n'était pas Bones, mais Sarek. Son sourire lumineux fut aussitôt remplacé par le masque sobre du Capitaine, au sourire aimable mais professionnel. Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et lui fit le _Ta'al_ [salut vulcain], auquel Sarek répondit.

\- Je vous en prie, Ambassadeur, entrez.

Sarek fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Jim n'était pas en service. Il était vêtu d'un long cafetan vulcain, probablement celui de Spock car il lui était un peu trop grand, mais cela lui allait étonnement bien, pour un humain. Il avait dû l'enfiler à la hâte à en juger par ses cheveux en pagaille dégoulinant d'eau, et à la serviette qu'il tenait à la main. Le bureau-double était encombré de dossiers papiers, et de pads. Certaines feuilles portaient des annotations en standard et en vulcain.

\- Je vous remercie, Capitaine. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.

\- Pas le moins du monde, Ambassadeur. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Sarek avait toujours refusé de venir en ces lieux, malgré l'insistance de sa femme. La question de Jim Kirk était logique.

\- Je pensais retrouver mon épouse chez vous.

\- Dame Amanda est avec Spock, sur Babel.

Sarek ne commenta pas cette information déroutante. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à faire sur Babel ? Et qui nécessitait l'accompagnement de Spock.

\- Restez donc ici le temps qu'elle revienne. Proposa aimablement Jim en rangeant rapidement, mais avec méthode, les dossiers. Je vous en prie, prenez place. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non. Merci Capitaine, je n'ai pas soif.

Sarek s'assit en silence.

\- Permettez que je finisse de m'essuyer les cheveux.

\- Je vous en prie

Jim les frotta rapidement avec sa serviette et alla la déposer dans la salle de bain. Il revint s'asseoir et attendit que le vulcain prenne la parole. Il s'écoula de longues minutes de silence. Jim resta parfaitement impassible. La pratique de la méditation enseignée par Spock se révélait vraiment utile. Il savait qu'en ces lieux privés, selon la tradition vulcaine, Sarek avait la préséance car il était l'aîné de Jim, et le père de son époux. Il savait que Sarek voulait le tester, Spock l'en avait averti. Jim attendit donc sans montrer, ni ressentir d'impatience que le vulcain se décide à parler, dans une attitude imperturbable et bienveillante. Un peu surpris que cet humain sache aussi bien se comporter à son égard, Sarek ne s'embarrassa pas de détour pour demander, comme il l'aurait fait face à un vulcain :

\- Vous avez pris des risques afin que Spock puisse me donner son sang lors de mon opération. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Ce n'était que des risques calculés, Ambassadeur, car j'ai toute confiance en mes officiers. Une des réponses logiques est que vous êtes l'un des diplomates que j'avais pour mission d'amener ici, et que je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Quelles sont les autres réponses ?

\- Simple logique humaine. Répondit Jim calmement. Vous êtes le père de Spock.

Sarek considéra cette phrase en silence.

\- J'ai entendu le docteur McCoy se plaindre que vous échangiez souvent des propos en vulcain. J'ignorai que vous aviez appris notre langue.

\- Je ne l'ai pas apprise. Spock me l'a transmise. Elle m'est aussi familière que ma langue natale.

\- Quand vous l'a-t-il transmise ?

Jim parvint à ne pas rougir. Mais Sarek perçut sa brève montée d'émotion, et anticipa sa réponse. Il fut étonné de la faculté de ce simple humain à aussi rapidement dominer ses sentiments, d'autant plus que l'évocation d'un _Pon farr_ mettait aussi les vulcains mal à l'aise. Jim répondit pourtant sans que ses émotions ne soit perceptibles (en remerciant le pouvoir quasi-magique des barrières mentales)

\- Vous le savez bien, ambassadeur.

Spock ne lui avait donc pas exagéré l'ampleur de leur lien. Une transmission de connaissances d'une telle ampleur entre deux esprits ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'à la condition préalable d'un puissant _Tel t'hy'lara_ , et encore tous les vulcains n'en n'étaient pas capable. Il réévalua son jugement sur cet humain.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

\- Vous permettez ?

\- Je vous en prie, Kirk.

La porte s'ouvrit sur McCoy accompagné de Miss Chapel. Ils étaient sur le point de lui faire une plaisanterie sur sa tenue étrange, mais leur sourires joyeux se figèrent à la vue du vulcain. Il les salua d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Christine, entrez, donnez-moi donc ce paquet. Est-ce le gâteau que vous nous aviez promis ?

\- Oui, Capitaine, la recette de ma grand-mère qui était végétarienne. Garantie sans œuf ni chocolat pour que monsieur Spock puisse y goûter

\- Je vous en prie, laissez tomber les formalités. Nous ne sommes pas en service. J'apprécierai d'être juste Jim, ce soir.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'ambassadeur :

\- Cette... familiarité ne m'incommode pas, Kirk.

\- Tenez, Jim. Le whisky que je vous ai promis.

\- Merci Bones, je vais mettre tout cela sur la table. Je propose que nous nous asseyons tous dans le salon, nous y serons plus à notre aise.

Sarek se leva et les rejoignit. Le petit sofa bas pouvait accueillir deux personnes, et deux coussins de sol lui faisaient face. Sarek choisit l'un d'eux, Christine et Bones le sofa. Jim s'assit sur ses genoux à coté du vulcain. De l'autre coté de la pièce, une table ronde avait été dressée pour quatre personnes. Un silence embarrassant prit place.

\- Les négociations se passent-elles bien, ambassadeur ? Demanda Christine pour rompre la glace.

\- Elles se déroulent de façon satisfaisante. Répondit l'ambassadeur.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- C'est étonnant que Spock ne soit pas encore arrivé. Remarqua Bones. Lui si ponctuel d'ordinaire.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal. S'inquiéta aussitôt Christine

\- Rassurez-vous Christine, Spock va très bien. Babel n'a pas la réputation d'être une planète dangereuse.

\- C'est votre rad...hum! Bones retint ses mots, par crainte de heurter l'ambassadeur. Je veux dire cette sorte de communication par l'esprit qui vous dit cela ?

\- Oui, par ce lien mental.

\- C'est extraordinaire ! S'exclama Christine en joignant les mains. Ce lien mental entre vous. Ça doit être magique et rassurant de toujours pouvoir savoir si celui que l'on aime va bien !

Jim s'abstint de répliquer à Christine que ce n'était _que_ de l'amitié entre eux, ce n'était pas utile.

\- Oui, ça l'est.

\- Et chacun de vous peut percevoir les émotions de l'autre ? Demanda Christine

Parler des émotions était considéré comme inconvenant pour les vulcains.

\- Oui, Spock peut ressentir mes émotions.

Christine était fascinée et curieuse d'en savoir plus, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle se rendit compte que Jim ne voulait en dire plus.

\- Les émotions sont des processus typiquement humains. Expliqua Sarek.

Jim se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la porte. Christine le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Sarek haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

\- Je suppose que Spock est arrivé. Expliqua Bones à son amie avec un sourire amusé.

En effet, Spock et Amanda entrèrent au moment où il achevait sa phrase. Ils avaient les bras chargés de paquets. Spock réprima ses sentiments : ainsi revêtu de son cafetan, ses cheveux châtains en pagaille, Jim était si _vaikaya-yehat vaksurik_ [adorablement beau]

\- Mon époux. Vous, ici ? S'étonna Amanda

\- La réunion a fini avec une heure d'avance par rapport au programme.

\- Et vous êtes venu me chercher ? Cela me fait plaisir, mon époux ! Sourit Amanda

Jim débarrassait Amanda de ses paquets.

\- Vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Oui, Jim. J'en suis ravie !

\- Il y a eu un problème technique au téléporteur sur Babel. Dit Spock. Ce qui explique notre retard. Nous sommes finalement revenus en navette.

Sarek se leva pour rejoindre sa femme.

\- Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Proposa aimablement Jim.

L'offre était faite de bon cœur, mais Sarek remarqua l'étonnement embarrassé du docteur et de Miss Chapel.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, Kirk. Mon épouse et moi devons hélas la décliner.

Christine attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour s'exclamer :

\- L'ambassadeur Sarek est vraiment impressionnant !

\- _Vesht-amauh sa-veh du k'vel-zhit-Skann._ Remarqua Spock. _Palikau sa-veh t'du sep-wafikh_ [Il t'a nommé par ton nom. Il commence à t'accepter.]

 _\- Ni'droi Sarek t'nash-veh : ki-kah'ru du Vulkansuh lu ? Vesht-kilko-tor nash-veh ta vesht-fai-tor sa-veh is-veh_ [Sarek m'a demandé : quand avez-vous appris le vulcain? Je lui ai répondu qu'il le savait.]

\- Cela a dû l'impressionner. _Fai-tor sa-veh ta ri nam-tor shid t'oren tor-yehat na ek'Vuhlkansu_ [Il sait que cette forme d'apprentissage n'est pas à la portée de tous les vulcains.]

\- Il a vulcainement à peine haussé le quart de la moitié d'un sourcil.

\- Encore à échanger des secrets ? Ronchonna Bones, pour la forme.

\- Comme cette langue est belle! S'exclama Christine. Je suis sûre que dire je t'aime doit être très beau ! Comment le dit-on ?

Jim et Spock échangèrent un regard amusé, et Jim répondit :

\- _Talunk nash-veh k'dular._ [tu m'es précieux]

Cette phrase était belle dans la bouche de Jim, Spock la grava aussitôt dans sa mémoire, précieusement. Christine se tourna vers Bones, les yeux brillants :

\- _Talunc nachve dular,_ Leonard.

Leonard devint tout rouge. Il se pencha vers elle, et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

\- Et bien, cela se fête ! Spock, faites péter la bouteille de whisky !

\- ... péter la bouteille, Jim ? Dites-moi, est-ce une tradition terrienne que de casser une bouteille au lieu de la boire pour fêter un événement ?

\- C'est une allusion au champagne, dont le bouchon fait un bruit d'explosion en jaillissant du goulot

Spock allait répondre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le bouchon ne se comporte ainsi, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de gaz dans le whisky, mais l'intervention de Christine le fit taire :

\- Vous vous vouvoyez ? Est-ce une tradition vulcaines ?

\- ...et bien, Balbutia Jim pris au dépourvu. Je l'ignore.

\- Les parents de Spock se vouvoient. Remarqua Bones.

Jim ne s'était jamais posé la question. Les seuls moments où le 'vous' s'effaçait naturellement était lorsqu'ils se parlaient en vulcain et pendant de leurs étreintes

-... peut-être qu'en privé... Tenta-t-il pour tester le terrain

\- Si tu le souhaites. Répondit Spock avec un naturel désarmant. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Bones avait entrepris l'ouverture de la bouteille, et il y eut un joyeux pop lorsqu'il enleva le bouchon. Jim alla chercher les verres. Christine ne voulut pas d'alcool, ni Spock. Ils se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir autour de la table. Jim ouvrit les sachets qu'il avait ramenés, et qui contenaient leur souper : que des aliments frais, non produits par un réplicateur.

\- Oh, des plomeek ! S'étonna Christine. C'est très difficile d'en trouver si loin de Vulcain !

\- En effet, Répondit Spock, mais l'arrivée de tous ces diplomates a poussé Babel à s'approvisionner en toutes sortes d'aliments.

Il les découpa rapidement, les fit cuire dans le four ionique en quelques secondes, et en écrasa les morceaux avec soin. Il ajouta des aromates et enfin déposa le plat sur la table avec les autres aliments. Jim était très intrigué par cette soupe à l'odeur étrange. Il prit un petit bol et s'en servit une louche.

\- Les humains n'aiment pas cette soupe, Jim. Le prévint Spock

\- Je veux tout de même essayer. N'est-ce pas ton plat préféré ?

\- Moi aussi ! Dit Christine

Ils en portèrent une cuillerée à leur bouche. Tous deux ne purent réprimer une grimace avant d'avaler. Cependant, têtu, Jim en prit une seconde cuillère, bon ou pas, il allait finir ce bol. Cette seconde bouchée ne fut pas aussi atroce que la première. La troisième fut presque bonne. Et à la quatrième, il ouvrait les yeux avec une certaine surprise...

\- En fait, c'est très bon !

\- Vraiment Jim ? S'étonna Christine. Le goût est vraiment très très étrange.

\- C'est vrai, étrange, mais pas désagréable pour autant. Répondit Jim en dégustant une autre gorgée avec un réel plaisir. On s'y fait vite !

Bones voulut goûter à son tour, il devint rouge tomate et eut grand peine à ne pas cracher. Jim et Christine éclatèrent de rire, rapidement imités par Bones.

\- ...et bien moi, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais !

Occupé à rire, Jim ne put percevoir la vive émotion qui jaillissait en Spock : sa propre mère n'avait jamais réussi à manger de cette soupe, en fait aucun humain à sa connaissance n'y était parvenu. Et Jim, lui, l'appréciait. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans son attitude. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison logique à cela et l'espoir d'un amour partagé s'emparait de son cœur. Il l'enferma soigneusement au même endroit où il avait mémorisé la belle voix de Jim disant _Talunk nash-veh k'dular_

ooo

\- Ce Capitaine Kirk n'est pas un humain ordinaire. Avoua Sarek.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que notre fils l'ai choisi ?

\- Vous appréciez cet homme, ma femme. Constata-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de goût ! Rit-elle.

 **ooo**

 **A suivre...**

Spock était assis bien droit à son bureau, dans leur quartier et résumait les informations importantes à transmettre à son capitaine, concernant la destination de cette nouvelle mission :

\- Les habitants de la planète Mus'uo forment une société matrilinéaire...

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'en est fini pour Babel, et l'Enterprise va repartir vers de nouvelles aventures... Jim et Spock ont encore quelques épreuves à surmonter.

J'espère que les papotages de nos héros ne vous ont pas ennuyés. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de calme après toutes ces péripéties.

Note : Comme vous l'avez compris, _**Talunk nash-veh Jim**_ [mon précieux Jim] est la façon décente et politiquement correcte de dire **Je t'aime Jim** en vulcain... Et une fois de plus, Jim n'a rien compris. Il persiste et signe : amis, ils sont juste amis, et même avec l'évidence étalée là sous ses yeux, il ne voit pas tout cet amour... pour le moment ^^


	11. K'waw'zhe t'ek'tra l'invitation

****K'waw'zhe t'ek'tra Makd'aë****

 ****[l'invitation de la reine Makd'aë]****

 **ooo**

précédemment...

\- Vous appréciez cet homme, ma femme. Constata Sarek

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de goût ! Rit-elle.

 **ooo**

Assis face à face, chacun à leur bureau, bien droits et professionnels, Jim et Spock conversaient au sujet de l'affectation que leur avait transmise Starfleet. Le commandant en second résumait les informations importantes à transmettre à son capitaine, concernant la destination de cette nouvelle mission :

\- ...les habitants de la planète Mus'uo forment une société matrilinéaire où les enfants sont rattachés au groupe parental maternel, qui les élève, leur transmet le nom et l'héritage; Elle est aussi matrilocale car les femmes sont au centre de leur famille et ne la quittent pas pour rejoindre leur conjoint après une union. Enfin elles est avunculaire, la paternité des enfants étant exercée par leur oncle maternel, et non par le père biologique qui lui élèvera les enfants de sa ou ses sœurs. Ainsi les enfants restent au sein de la même famille lorsque leurs géniteurs se séparent...

-C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une telle organisation sociétale. S'exclama Jim. _Iyula yhet-bosh sem-rik !_ [une culture vraiment fascinante ! ]. Cela m'a tout l'air de ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une société idéale. Je dirai même que c'est presque trop beau...

\- En effet, Jim. La planète a été peuplée par des migrants fuyant, je cite, les "sociétés patriarcales misogynes et rétrogrades". La population est le résultat de l'hybidation des nombreuses ethnies qui s'y sont implantées.

\- Un monde uniquement composé de métis ? S'exclama Jim _. Nam-tor nash-veh ac'ruth ta dang-st'ko-tor ish-veh t'du !_ [Je suis sûr que cela doit t'intriguer !]

Il n'évoqua pas le métissage de Spock, mais celui-ci entendit très bien le sous-entendu.

\- _Nafai-tor nash-veh, Jim. Nam-tor nash-sutra sem-rik !_ [Oui, je le le reconnais Jim, ce peuple est fascinant] Il serait intéressant d'étudier la façon avec laquelle ces immigrés ont pu élaborer une culture commune fédératrice, qui soit suffisamment acceptable afin que chacun de ses membres ne se sente pas brimé dans ses aspirations

\- Si on a le temps, nous pourrions faire un petit séjour parmi la population locale. Proposa Jim. Cela fait un moment que l'équipage n'a pas eut droit à une permission. Et en ce qui concerne l'organisation politique ?

\- Cette planète est gouvernée par le régime d'une monarchie constitutionnelle, sous la forme d'une démocratie participative, avec une reine, et un premier ministre. Celui-ci est élu par le peuple, et choisit les membres du gouvernement.

\- Comment est cette reine ?

Spock leva les yeux sur Jim et ne montra pas la jalousie qui tentait de prendre possession de son esprit : Jim semblait toujours autant apprécier les femmes.

\- Selon les critères humains, la reine Makd'aë est considérée comme très belle, elle serait surnommée _la Reine aux milles amants_...

\- Et bien, voilà un programme intéressant. Ironisa Jim. En attendant, cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi cette reine a exigé que ce soit _notre_ Enterprise qui ramène _son_ ambassadrice sur Mus'uo, avec l'ambassadeur de la Fédération. Nous ne sommes pas des taxis que je sache. Trimbaler une centaine d'ambassadeur pour les emmener à une conférence inter-ethnique, je peux comprendre. Mais dérouter notre vaisseau de sa mission d'exploration uniquement pour raccompagner deux malheureux diplomates, je trouve cela un peu fort !

Spock remarqua et apprécia le peu d'intérêt que montrait Jim vis à vis de cette reine, comme si la seule "femme" de sa vie était son vaisseau.

\- J'ai recoupé les informations. Elle serait intriguée et intéressée de voir le couple que nous formons.

\- Ah ?... _Veh lof yeht-boh heh lof nah-torik_ [une raison très légitime et très rationnelle]... ironisa Jim avec un certain dépits.

Spock ne put qu'approuver silencieusement. Ce caprice était en effet tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus irrationnel. Jim se leva et étira lentement les bras au dessus de la tête, mettant sans s'en rendre compte sa silhouette athlétique en valeur. La journée avait été longue. Ils avaient eu l'ambassadrice Yua'na collée à eux toute la journée.

\- Je vais d'abord prendre ma douche. Je crois qu'ensuite une petite séance de méditation me fera le plus grand bien, histoire de me remettre en forme, et après... et bien nous verrons bien... Ajouta Jim avec malice, et bien déterminé à faire perdre à Spock cet air si sérieux grâce à ses attentions câlines...

Spock se contenta de hocher la tête d'approbation. Ce programme lui convenait parfaitement.

ooo

La pratique de la téléportation était interdite sur Mus'uo. Aussi, ce fut un petit vaisseau qui vint s'amarrer à l'Enterprise pour venir chercher les ambassadeurs. La première ministre en débarqua et Jim la reçut, tout sourire, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Madame la ministre Lian'aë, c'est un honneur que de vous accueillir à bord de notre belle Enterprise. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Commandant Spock, ainsi que notre médecin-chef Leonard McCoy

\- Messieurs, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance! S'exclama Lian'aë. Ma Reine m'a priée de vous convier tous les trois à un souper, ce soir, ainsi que votre fiancée, monsieur le docteur McCoy. C'est un grand honneur que vous accorde notre Souveraine.

\- Ce sera pour nous un grand privilège que de rencontrer votre suzeraine. Répondit Jim

Spock avait raison, cette reine s'intéressait à leur couple. Un vague pressentiment s'empara de l'esprit de Jim. Il échangea un regard avec son vulcain.

ooo

La salle qui les accueillait était magnifique, parées aux couleurs de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Un buffet apéritif avait été dressé avec les mets les plus raffinés de l'univers. Spock remarqua même des plats typiquement vulcains. Ils étaient venus en petit comité, l'invitation avait été entendue à Scotty, Miss Uhura, Sulu et Tchekov. Ils retrouvèrent Grants, l'ambassadeur de la fédération, la diplomate Yua'na ainsi que la première ministre Lian'aë qui entama un discours d'une voix solennelle:

\- C'est un grand honneur que de recevoir sur notre belle planète des invités aussi prestigieux...

Jim se tenait debout, juste à coté de Spock. Tous deux avaient leur mains derrière le dos.

...

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus des "invités prestigieux"? pensa-t-il

Son cœur bondit de satisfaction quand la voix de Spock répondit dans son esprit :

\- _Ri fai-tor nash-veh,_ Jim [je ne sais pas]

\- Ça y est, la connexion mentale fonctionne enfin ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- _Nam-tor du hishel. Vesht-qlit'woi vitorau sih-veh tersaya..._ [Tu es stressé. Cela a dû activer la connexion]

\- _Ri nam-tor nash-veh hishel._ [Je ne suis pas stressé]

\- ... _heh ham-tor ish-veh tor-yehat, fayei estul kar-neflar t'elek abru'tik_ [et elle est possible, car nos coudes se touchent]

\- Ça va être vraiment pratique pour nous échanger des informations en toute discrétion !

...

Ils étaient restés immobiles et impassibles. A part un demi sourire de Jim satisfait, qui pouvait passer pour une réaction au compliment reçu. Leur échange n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, nul ne l'avait remarqué. L'ambassadrice Lian'aë poursuivait avec emphase :

-... l'équipage de votre belle Enterprise représente tout ce pour quoi notre peuple s'est toujours battu : une société multi-ethnique métissée et équitable où chacun peut trouver sa place et s'épanouir sans avoir à renier ses origines. Ces nobles valeurs sont magnifiquement représentées par le couple qui constitue l'équipe de commandement, j'ai nommé monsieur et monsieur Kirk-S'Chn T'Gai-Xtmprszntwlfd, qui...

Les deux époux s'inclinèrent légèrement pour acquiescer le compliment

...

\- Elle est presque parvenue à prononcer correctement ton nom de famille en entier ! Pensa Jim avec ironie

- _Ah. Sem-Rik._ [Oui. Fascinant]

\- J'apprécierai juste que l'on laisse notre couple un peu tranquille. Nous ne sommes quand même pas l'attraction du siècle !

 _-_ Je l'apprécierai, moi aussi. Répondit Spock. Je ne comprends la raison cette évocation de notre mariage.

\- Moi non plus. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas les seuls au monde à être mariés !

 _\- F_ _an-vel..._ _Kupi-ki nam-tor danaya t'olozhikaik ta Nam-tor etek natya-ne-koshtri_ [Quoique... une explication logique pourrait être que nous sommes d'ethnies différentes] Supposa Spock.

\- _Isha Omekhu t'du_ [Tes Parents aussi]...

...

\- ... mais cessons là les longs discours. Car voici que se présente à nous, notre bien aimée Reine, son Altesse Sérénissime Makd'aë De Mus'uo.

La Reine fit une entrée majestueuse. Elle était, comme l'avait prédit Spock, une magnifique jeune femme. Un visage ovale, de grands yeux verts soulignés de kohl, de longs cheveux noirs, des lèvres pulpeuses rehaussées de rouge, un expression légèrement hautaine, elle était vêtue de soies pourpres et d'or, sa robe suivait les courbes suaves de son corps.

La petite assemblée se courba en un salut respectueux. Elle se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers Jim, à qui elle tendit ses jolis doigts bagués de pierres précieuses. Jim comprit ce qu'elle voulait, et en gentleman bien élevé, il saisit délicatement cette main et se pencha pour lui faire un baise-main. Bien que dubitatif face à cet étrange comportement, Spock se retint de hausser son sourcil, il savait que Jim avait un instinct sûr dans le domaines des relations humaines. Surtout avec les femmes. Il fit taire impitoyablement la jalousie qui recommençait à le titiller.

\- Bien cher Capitaine Kirk-S'Chn T'Gai ! Minauda-t-elle. Yua'na m'avait vanté votre charme, mais cela va bien au-de là de ce qu'elle m'avait dit !

Bien que pris au dépourvu par un tel compliment si inattendu, Jim se fendit cependant de son plus beau sourire :

\- Votre majesté m'honore ! Sa beauté n'a pas d'égal dans l'univers.

Elle eut un joli rire satisfait et frappa dans ses mains :

\- Mangeons !

ooo

Jim fut installé à la droite de la Reine et Spock à cotés de lui. D'instinct, ils recherchèrent le contact en rapprochant leurs genoux l'un de l'autre de façon à ce qu'ils se touchent. Habitué aux mondanités, Jim fut charmant, comme à son ordinaire. Mais il ne pouvait se retenir de ressentir un certain malaise:

...

\- _Ken-tor nash-veh fam_ [je ne comprends pas] Demanda Jim en pensée. _Than etek la ra ?_ [Que faisons-nous ici ?]

\- _Ri fai-tor nash-veh_ [je ne sais pas] Je ne dispose pas d'assez d'éléments pour le déduire.

...

L'ambassadeur Grants tenta bien d'attirer l'attention de la reine, par quelques compliments habiles sur sa beauté, et son intelligence, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jim.

...

\- Elle t'ignore complètement. Se hérissa Jim. _Sanu-tor nash-vah ring !_ [Cela ne me plait pas du tout]

\- _Ri tun-tor nash-veh._ [Je ne suis pas intéressé]. De toute façon, tu es beaucoup plus efficace que moi dans les relations avec les femmes

-... Kunling nash-veh ! [j'en ai de la chance !] Ironisa Jim

...

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa main sur sur son avant-bras. Elle lui faisait raconter le déroulement des incidents qui avaient eu lieux lors de leur mission à Babel, et ne cessait de s'extasier sur le courage et l'abnégation du "beau-capitaine"...

...

\- Cette femelle te courtise de façon éhontée, Jim! Gronda l'esprit de Spock.

\- Il n'y a pas de mot en vulcain pour dire draguer ?

\- Jim !

- _Aitlu ko-veh mavau goh k'ish-veh_ [elle veut juste jouer avec moi]...

\- _Terpayek-tor ko-veh t'du nu'mau!_ [Elle te colle beaucoup trop !]

\- _Nam-tor du kis-kah ha ?_ [Tu es jaloux ?] S'étonna Jim

\- Cette attitude n'est pas digne de la distinction que doit arborer une reine. Pensa Spock pour ne pas répondre à la question

...

Jim adressa un sourire à Makd'aë qui lui narrait à présent les beautés de sa planète. Elle maîtrisait vraiment l'art de la parole et de la conversation, et cela aurait pu être agréable si Jim n'avait pas eu l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne parlait quasiment plus, se contentant d'acquiescer et de poser parfois une question juste au bon moment pour qu'elle se relance dans son monologue.

...

\- Je ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, je ne suis qu'un Capitaine. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit croire qu'elle peut me faire tourner la tête.

\- _Nam-tor ko-veh e'tum_ [Elle est très belle].

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me plaire.

...

Le souper s'acheva enfin. Jim avait parfaitement perçut la jalousie de Spock s'amplifier au cours du repas, même si celui-ci avait tenté de la lui cacher. Loin de lui déplaire, celle-ci lui avait chauffé les sangs. Il n'avait à présent qu'une envie, retourner dans leurs quartiers, plaquer Spock face contre un mur et...

\- Mon Cher Jim, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?

\- Je vous en prie, majesté.

\- Et si nous allions poursuivre cette passionnante conversation dans mes appartements?

Jim eut un petit temps d'arrêt. Makd'aë la reine aux milles amants...

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer le rôle du mille-unième. La tension en Spock, que Jim interpréta cette fois-ci comme de la colère, avait grimpé d'un cran, faisant battre durement le cœur de Jim dans sa poitrine. Mais rien ne filtra sur le visage du vulcain, son sang-froid était irréprochable, comme toujours. Cela excita davantage Jim dans son envie de faire subir les derniers outrages à sa victime consentante et de briser de ses mains habilles cet impeccable contrôle, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il sourit à la Reine sans lui cacher son embarras :

\- Vous me faites là un très grand honneur, votre altesse. Mais mon devoir m'appelle sur mon vaisseau. Je suis au regret de ne pouvoir accepter votre charmante invitation.

Le visage de Makd'aë fut brièvement déformé par la colère, puis elle se retira sans un mot.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû refuser l'invitation de la Reine. Lui reprocha aussitôt l'ambassadeur Grant. Cela risque de poser problème pour nos négociations et quand on connait le nombre de vos conquêtes féminines...

\- Je vous signale que je ne suis ni un jouet, ni un gigolo! Répliqua sèchement Jim. Il est plus que temps pour nous de retourner sur l'Enterprise. Nous partons sur le champ.

\- Je ne pense pas, Capitaine. Répliqua la première ministre. Vous avez manqué de respect à notre Reine en refusant son aimable invitation, Vous êtes consigné ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? S'indigna Jim.

\- Les désirs de notre Reine sont des ordres. Répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir.

Jim voulut la suivre, mais fut repoussé à la porte par des gardes aux physiques impressionnants.

\- Scotty, contactez l'Enterprise! Ordonna Jim. Que l'on nous téléporte immédiatement à bord. Je refuse que nous soyons les jouets d'un caprice de cette reine

\- Je n'ai plus mon communicateur, Capitaine. Répondit Scotty tout penaud. Il me l'ont pris à notre arrivée ici.

Ils n'avaient pas d'armes non plus, pourquoi en auraient-ils prise une ? Jim et ses compagnons d'infortune tournèrent en rond comme des lions en cage, sauf Spock, imperturbable, qui essayait de trouver une solution rationnelle à cette situation illogique. Ils tentèrent de forcer chacune des portes, de briser les vitres des fenêtres, en vain. Et l'ambassadeur Grant revenait régulièrement à la charge :

\- Nous DEVONS absolument conclure un accord avec cette planète qui regorge de dilithium. Vous savez combien de minerai est indispensable aux voyages par distorsion ? Vous pouvez bien faire un effort. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite nuit ?

Il fallut à Jim tout son sang froid pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de Grants

\- Cessez vos insinuation, Ambassadeur. Finit par ordonner Spock de sa voix glacée et sans appel, sentant Jim à deux doigts d'exploser. Vos propos sont inappropriés.

ooo

Une heure s'écoula, des gardes revinrent les chercher.

\- Suivez-nous ! Ordonnèrent-ils

Ils obéirent sans broncher, mais dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Jim, Spock, Scotty, Sulu et Tchekov se jetèrent sur les gardes. Le combat fut violent et rapide. Les cinq hommes étaient des combattants habiles et puissants, ils parvinrent à mettre à terre un certain nombre de soldats, mais ne firent pas le poids face au nombre. Ils cessèrent tout combat quand des gardes posèrent leur armes sur le front de Bones et des deux femmes. Vaincus, ils les suivirent donc jusqu'au bâtiment où on les fit entrer. La porte se referma derrière eux, le loquet de la serrure retentit sinistrement.

Tétanisées d'effroi, Christine et Uhura se laissèrent tomber sur le sol en pleurant, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Bones resta près d'elles, pour tenter de les rassurer. Le premier réflexe des captifs fut d'inspecter les lieux de fond en comble. Ils étaient enfermés dans une vaste salle, avec de grandes fenêtres. Il y avait huit matelas sur le sol, chacun avec une couverture et une tenue de rechange à leur taille. Ils trouvèrent une petite salle d'eau avec juste le nécessaire pour entretenir son hygiène, et des toilettes. Jim et Spock vérifièrent la solidité des fenêtres. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Sulu remarqua des graffitis dans la salle de bain :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que des personnes sont enfermées ici. Il y a des graffitis insultants au sujet de la reine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de nous ? Demanda Scotty.

\- Elle m'a fait des avances.

\- Et vous les avez refusées ? S'étonna Scotty. Un si beau brin de femme...

\- SCOTTY ! S'indigna Uhura en se levant, oubliant sa peur, et se précipitant vers lui, furieuse. Si elle avait été un roi et qu'il m'avait fait cette proposition ? Vous en parleriez avec autant de légèreté ?

Scotty devint rouge tomate : Uhura était impressionnante, et si jolie, dans son indignation !

\- Puisque vous la trouvez si irrésistible, je vous cède volontiers ma place dans son lit. Ajouta froidement Jim

\- Le harcèlement sexuel est puni par les lois de la fédération. Intervint Spock gravement. Je ne comprends pas, le gouvernement de Mus'uo a pourtant ratifié ces lois.

\- Oui, et bien apparemment pas cette reine. Ronchonna Bones. C'est inadmissible, bon sang ! A notre époque!

Scotty prit enfin conscience de la bêtise de ses propos :

\- Excusez-moi Jim, je n'aurai jamais dû...

\- Ça va Scotty. Cela ne change de toute façon rien à cette situation. Tien, où est Grants ? J'ai failli l'oublier, celui-là.

\- Les gardes l'ont emmené ailleurs pendant que nous nous battions contre eux. Expliqua Spock. Probablement parce qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise.

\- Dites, Spock, elle va bien finir par se lasser, ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Je n'ai aucun élément tangible pour pouvoir vous donner de réponse, Christine.

ooo

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur la première ministre, encadrée de gardes armés jusqu'au dents :

\- Alors, Capitaine, avez-vous changer d'avis ?

Ce fut Scotty qui répondit :

\- Dites à votre reine de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Capitaine Kirk ! C'est à vous que j'ai posé la question.

\- Ma réponse n'a pas changé. Cette situation est ridicule.

\- En effet. Répliqua froidement Lian'aë. Nous verrons bien si vous pensez toujours ainsi dans une semaine, Capitaine.

\- Comment? Non! Attendez! S'exclama Jim. Laissez au moins partir...

Mais la porte lui fut claquée au nez.

\- ... une semaines... répéta Bones d'une voix blanche.

ooo

 **à suivre**

La nuit était venue. Chacun s'installa sur un matelas. Bones et Christine rapprochèrent les leurs pour pouvoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre, et se murmurer des mots de réconfort. La pudeur retint Jim et Spock de faire de même.

* * *

Comment nos amis vont-ils gérer cette situation ?

(Je me suis inspirée du peuple MOSO pour créer ce monde, c'est une ethnie habitant le Sud-Ouest de la Chine...)


	12. Na'shte'es Captivité

****Na'shte'es****

 ** **[captivité]****

 ** **ooo****

précédemment

\- Nous verrons bien si vous pensez toujours ainsi dans une semaine, Capitaine.

\- Attendez! S'exclama Jim. Laissez au moins partir...

\- ... une semaine... répéta Bones d'une voix blanche.

 **ooo**

Alors que ses compagnons de captivité restaient figés, aux prises avec un profond état de sidération, Jim posa sa main sur l'épaule de Spock, et pensa :

- _Vesht dungi ki nar-tor nash-veh k'waw'zhe t'ek'tra ha ?_ [Aurais-je dû accepter l'invitation de cette reine ?]

\- _Jim. Rai! Worla !_ [Jim ! Non! Jamais !]

\- _Shital wafu t'nash-veh etek svi'tehvar_ [Mon refus nous a mis en danger]

Spock ressentit la vive culpabilité qui s'emparait de Jim. Il vivait en permanence avec cette blessure toujours à vif depuis son Pon Farr. Il parvenait tant bien que mal à ne pas se laisser dévorer par elle, se noyant dans son amour pour Jim, et dans le réconfort de cette indéfectible amitié que Jim lui portait. Il savait à quel point ce sentiment négatif pouvait être destructeur, et encore plus pour un humain, et encore plus pour un homme comme Jim possédant un tel sens du devoir.

- _Rai, Jim. Ri Nam-to du thrap fan-vel !_ [Non, Jim, Tu n'es coupable de rien !] Tu n'as pas à céder au harcèlement de cette femelle. Tout le monde sait l'importance que tu accordes à la sécurité de tes hommes. Elle se venge de ton refus en nous utilisant pour te faire céder par culpabilité. De plus, rien ne dit qu'elle ne nous laissera pas partir une fois cette semaine écoulée.

\- _Aitlu nash-veh ni ta nam-tor du yeht !_ [J'aimerai tant que tu aies raison]

Bones s'était repris. Il observa ses amis avec fascination. Ils se tenaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, le regard intense. Il devina que les deux hommes se transmettait quelque chose via leur _bon sang de radar_. En étaient-ils au point de se transmettre leurs pensées ? Leurs visages restaient impassibles, cependant, à la façon dont la main de Jim empoignait l'épaule de Spock, oui, ils devaient en train de _parler_ de cette situation.

ooo

Lentement, les captifs sortirent de leur état de sidération, reprenaient conscience de leur environnement. La nuit était venue. Chacun s'installa sur un matelas, en silence se blottissant sous la couverture. Bones et Christine rapprochèrent les leurs pour pouvoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre, et se murmurer discrètement des mots de réconfort.

La pudeur retint Jim et Spock de faire de même. Ils avaient acquis le réflexe de n'avoir en public que des comportements strictement professionnels et ils continuaient à se comporter comme Capitaine et Commandant. En temps normal, cette conduite leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. L'un comme pour l'autre estimaient que leur vie privée ne devait avoir aucune incidence sur leur travail.

Mais Jim sentit rapidement de malaise physique de Spock même si celui-ci essayait de le lui cacher. Quand il le vit frissonner de froid, Jim se mit à réfléchit rapidement. Cette situation était tout à fait hors norme, il n'y avait par conséquent aucun mal à agir différemment, et cela, même s'ils n'étaient dans un espace privé. Surtout, Spock avait besoin de son aide pour maintenir son corps à une bonne température, son ami avait besoin de lui. Il pouvait bien surmonter sa pudeur. Il jeta sa vergogne et ses principes par-dessus son épaule. Il posa sa couverture sur celle de Spock et vint se glisser tout contre lui, face à lui. Spock sortit son visage de la couverture, leur nez se frôlèrent.

...

\- Jim ? Pensa Spock. _Than du ra ?_ [Que fais-tu ?]

\- Nous sommes dans une situation où je vais avoir besoin que tu sois au top de ta _vulcanité_. Répondit Jim. Hors, un vulcain frigorifié ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Nous allons tous avoir besoin de cette capacité que tu as à garder la tête froide en toute situation. De plus, Ajouta Jim dans un soupir. _Ri than etek fan-vel rasahkos_ [nous ne faisons rien d'indécent] _..._ hélas. Je vais me tourner et tu vas te mettre contre mon dos, et c'est un ordre ! Tu sais comme moi que c'est par le ventre que l'on se réchauffe...

...

Jim se tut. Ils changèrent de position. Jim réajusta les couverture, et sa douce chaleur corporelle réchauffa le buste de Spock, se répandit le long de ses membres, jusqu'à gonfler son cœur. La prévenance de Jim à son égard emplissait toujours son âme de reconnaissance. Jim sentit avec satisfaction les muscles Spock arrêter de trembler puis se dénouer. Mais lui n'arrivait pas à se détendre et ses pensées s'agitaient dans tous les sens

...

\- Jim _, pehka'uh nah-tor vah-mau, nam-tor ish-veh is'fam_ [Cesse de ruminer autant! c'est inutile]

\- _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor_ [excuse-moi] , j'imagine à quel point cela doit t'étourdir. Mon esprit n'est pas aussi discipliné que le tien. Je vais essayer un peu de méditation, pour me calmer.

\- _Nam-tor ish-veh marom'es nahp_ [c'est une très bonne idée] Ensuite, je te guiderai pour que tu élabores des barrières mentales efficaces même lors de ton sommeil. Celles que tu as conçues autour de tes émotions et images mentales ne sont pas efficaces contre les pensées verbalisées.

\- Et bien, nous voilà une nouvelle activité nocturne toute trouvée... de toute façon, il y a peu de chance pour que je m'endorme cette nuit.

\- _Nam-tor fam-yuk klau-bosh_ [Le manque de sommeil est nocif.]

\- L'insomnie ne se contrôle pas, Spock

...

 _Le petit garçon était désespérément seul dans les ténèbres, mais il ne pleurait pas, parce qu'un homme, un vrai, ça ne pleure pas, jamais. Il avait si froid. Il leva les yeux. Un ciel d'étoiles apparut, beau et terrifiant, désespérément vide. Il regarda autour de lui, un désert se dessina, immense, sur lequel la lumière diaphane de la lune dessinait des ombre glacée. Il vit au loin une forme qui l'intrigua et courut vers elle._

 _Le petit vulcain était désespérément seul, mais il ne pleurait pas, parce qu'un vulcain, un vrai, ça ne doit en aucun cas montrer ses émotions, jamais. Tout n'était que ténèbres profondes autour de lui. Bien que blotti entre les pattes de son sehlat, il tremblait froid. Il entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête. Le désert s'étira autour de lui, sinistrement, à perte de vue, éclairé par la lueur de la lune._ _Une silhouette au loin s'approchait de lui._

 _Leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'humain avait froid aussi, il aurait été illogique de ne pas partager la chaleur de I-Chaya. Le petit vulcain lui fit signe de venir s'allonger à coté de lui. Le petit humain vint se réfugier contre lui, et prit la parole. Il ne parla pas vulcain, pourtant l'autre enfant le comprit :_

 _\- Mon nom est Jim. Amis ?_ [Nam-tor ahm Jim t'nash-veh, t'hy'la ha ?]

 _-_ Nam-tor ahm Spock t'nash-veh. Ha, T'hy'la. _[Mon nom est Spock. Oui, amis.]_

 _Les deux enfants s'endormirent main dans la main, blottis l'un contre l'autre, rassurés, tout contre la fourrure d'I-Chaya qui s'enroula tendrement autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la nuit..._

 _..._

Jim et Spock se réveillèrent au petit matin, étroitement blottis l'un contre, les membres entremêlés, dans une douce chaleur, avec une sensation d'être à l'abri de tous les malheurs du monde, comme protégés par cette douceur. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de ce rêve, mis à part un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

ooo

A six heures du matin, une trappe s'ouvrit dans l'un des murs. Encastrée dans ce passage, un grand coffre jaillit. Jim et Spock ordonnèrent d'un geste aux autres de ne pas bouger. Ils inspectèrent l'objet, trouvèrent le moyen de l'ouvrir, pour y trouver à l'intérieur un petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas de table, aussi ils s'assirent en rond sur le sol. La nourriture fut équitablement répartie afin que chacun mange à sa faim.

\- J'ai comme l'intuition que nous ne verrons pas nos geôliers.

\- J'avais fait la même déduction que vous, Jim. Approuva Spock.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous que allons-nous devoir rester encore ici ? Demanda Christine avec appréhension

\- La ministre Lian'aë a évoqué une période de captivité d'une semaine. Dit Spock

Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son café, elle eut une quinte de toux. Bones entoura son épaule avec son bras.

\- ... une... semaine ? Hoqueta-t-elle

\- Mais il va bien y avoir quelqu'un pour signaler notre disparition ? demanda Bones en mettant sa main dans celle de Christine pour la réconforter

\- J'en doute, docteur. Répondit Spock. Les enjeux sont trop importants. L'ambassadeur ne préviendra pas la fédération, il a déjà dû transmettre un mensonge à l'Enterprise pour justifier notre absence. De plus, il nous sera inutile de déposer une plainte pour cet enlèvement. Quoiqu'il nous arrive, celle-ci sera classée sans suite, les enjeux sont trop importants par rapport à nos vies.

\- A cause de ces bons sangs de réserves de dilithium dont la fédération a besoin! Qu'importent nos vie, c'est ça, Spock ?

\- Hélas, docteur, votre raisonnement est juste.

\- Nous sommes abandonnés... Gémit Christine en se blottissant tout contre Bones qui l'enlaça de ses bras.

Spock perçut à nouveau la culpabilité agiter l'esprit de Jim, avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à la faire taire.

Le repas s'acheva et la vaisselle fut remise dans le coffre qui retourna dans le mur.

ooo

L'inactivité ne tarda pas à les oppresser. A part Scotty qui marchait de long en large, tous s'étaient regroupés et assis sur le sol, totalement déphasé. Seul Jim était en proie à une violente agitation mentale, retournant encore en encore cette situation dans sa tête, luttant contre sa culpabilité, cherchant vainement une solution.

\- Je vais crever d'ennui à tourner en rond ! Gronda Scotty qui faisait les cents pas.

\- Essayez de vous calmer, Scotty. Protesta Uhura. Vous me donnez le vertige, et vous mettez tout le monde sur les nerfs.

\- La situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est hautement anxiogène pour les humains. Dit Spock calmement...

\- Ça nous l'avions remarqué, merci Spock. Grogna Bones, dans une tentative de sarcasme.

\- ...cette situation risque de laisser des séquelles physique et psychologiques, Poursuivit Spock imperturbable. Et ce, même si nos ravisseurs ne se montrent pas agressifs envers nous. Il serait souhaitable que nous trouvions des activités mutuellement profitables, afin d'éviter le surgissement de ruminations mentales nocives ou de comportements obsessionnels, voire l'apparition d'un état dépressif, comme les humains ont tendance à le faire lors d'une situation hautement stressante comme celle-ci.

\- Et que proposez-vous ? Demanda Jim, fortifié dans son courage par le fait que Spock prenne les choses en main avec sa rationalité habituelle.

Qu'importait la tempête, ce vulcain restait toujours inébranlable, il était un roc, son roc, sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer.

\- Il faut commencer par une activité qui aide à diminuer et canaliser l'anxiété en permettant d'obtenir un minimum d'équilibre et de sérénité mentale. Expliqua Spock. La tension nerveuse actuelle est extrêmement nocive pour la physiologie humaine...

\- Ça, Spock, votre méthode de méditation peut le faire ! S'exclama Jim, qui avait enfin l'impression d'agir... hum... de faire quelque chose d'utile pour le groupe.

\- De la... méditation, Kаp'taiи ? S'exclama Tchekov. C'est un truc pour les vulcains, ça

\- N'en croyez rien. Je la pratique depuis un moment. Croyez-moi, si ça marche avec moi, ça peut marcher pour tout le monde.

\- Je le confirme. Intervint Bones, qui, à nouveau, ne parvint pas à prendre le ton railleur qu'il avait voulu employer.

\- ...une activité sportive que l'on peut faire en salle. Poursuivit Spock

\- Pourquoi pas de l'Aïkido ? Proposa Sulu. Je le pratique depuis l'enfance. Je peux vous en enseigner les bases, les mouvements les plus simples.

\- Cette activité sportive sera parfaitement adaptée à notre situation, monsieur Sulu. Approuva Spock. Elle requiert concentration et activité physique. Enfin, il nous faut nous adonner à des activités intellectuelles ou de loisir.

\- Cela va être plus difficile à trouver. Intervint Bones, qui, cette fois-ci, ne tenta plus de faire de l'ironie.

\- Par contre, on peut parler. Proposa Christine

\- Et de quoi donc ? Demanda Tchekov

\- De plein de choses, de choses positives, de ce qu'on aime, des livres qu'on a lu, des projets scientifiques, de notre travail. Je suis sûre que monsieur Scotty a mille anecdotes à nous raconter sur notre vaisseau.

\- Ça pour sûr, oui ! Répondit Scotty tout ragaillardi, il était capable de parler de sa _belle dame_ pendant des heures

\- Mus'uo, une planète si accueillante... ironisa Bones

\- Ça suffit, Bones. Grommela Jim

ooo

Ils commencèrent immédiatement par une séance de méditation. Au début, ils restèrent sur le qui-vive, mais Spock les rassura en leur disant qu'il garderait les yeux ouvert tout le long de l'exercice. Bien que sceptique, Scotty et Tchekov acceptèrent de se prêter au jeu. Il se dégagea de Spock et Jim une telle force tranquille, lors de cet exercice, un tel calme, que celui-ci rejaillit sur les autres membres du groupe. Tous ressentirent avec soulagement une nette diminution de leur état de tensions.

L'apprentissage de l'Aïkido se révéla presque amusant, compte tenu de la situation. La souplesse n'était pas au rendez-vous pour tous, et cela aurait pu être très amusant, mais les rires restaient coincés au fond des gorges. Sulu révéla cependant un solide sens de l'humour.

ooo

Le dîner leur fut servi, toujours par l'intermédiaire du coffre dans le mur. Ils sortirent les aliments du coffre. Jim perçut la réaction de dégoût de Spock. Il vérifia dans chaque plat et ne parvint pas à retenir sa colère :

\- Mais il n'y a rien de comestible pour Spock ! S'indigna-t-il. Il l'ont fait exprès ! Ils ont mis du jus de viande dans tous les légumes !

Il repoussa son assiette, se retenant de la jeter contre le mur. Il fit un effort pour se calmer. Il allait falloir qu'il apprendre à être moins sur les nerfs, et surtout à se contenir mieux que cela. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre comportement. Ses hommes avaient besoin d'un capitaine qui sache conserver son sang froid. Il regarda Spock, si impassible. Il respira profondément, calquant son attitude sur la sienne et déclara calmement:

\- Partagez ma part entre vous, si Spock ne mange pas, moi non plus.

\- Vous devez vous sustenter Capitaine. Raisonna Spock

\- Je n'ai pas envie de manger _ça_.

-Un vulcain peut rester plusieurs jours sans manger, pas un humain.

\- Oh que si, Spock. Un humain peut rester plusieurs jours sans manger. La preuve, je n'en suis pas mort.

Cet aveu intrigua ses compagnons, mais Jim prit son air butté et nul n'osa lui poser de question. Seul Spock fit le rapprochement. Il avait lu tous les dossiers concernant le passé Jim, il avait même réussi à se procurer ceux qui étaient classés secret-défense. Il savait qu'il était l'un des rares survivants de la terrible famine qui avait sévi sur Tarsus IV, sous le règne de l'empereur Kodos, responsable de la mort de 4000 colons. Il n'insista pas.

\- Et bien moi non plus ! Je ne mangerai pas ça ! Déclara Christine

\- Les Russes ont le sens de la solidarité. Renchérit Tchékov avec un bel orgueil. Si Monsieur Spock ne peut pas manger, moi non plus, je ne mangerai pas !

Les membres du groupe échangèrent un regard, et reposèrent leur assiette dans le container. Nul ne mangea, et chacun en éprouva un sentiment de fierté. Malgré la dramatique situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Spock découvrit ce doux plaisir que pouvait provoquer cette (illogique) marque de solidarité humaine.

Curieusement, le souper fut conforme aux besoins de chacun...

 **ooo**

 **A suivre...**

\- _Vesht-nam-tor nash-khi-gad-yem nisan_ [Ce repas était un test] Pensa Spock à Jim en s'allongeant contre lui

* * *

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre...

 **ooo**

 **Sources documentaires :**

Le _"surgissement de ruminations mentales nocives ou de comportements obsessionnels, voire l'apparition d'un état dépressif,"_ dont parle doctement notre Spock _,_ font parti des comportements réellement adoptés par les otages pour surmonter l'angoisse de la captivité. J'ai trouvé cette info sur le net, sur le site du ** _Journal international de victimologie._** Les victimes recherchent de cette façon un moyen de stabiliser leur position émotionnelle, tout en maintenant une vigilance élevée.

Cette famine à laquelle Jim a survécu enfant est évoquée dans la série originelle : saison n°1, épisode 13 : **la conscience d'un roi.** (un épisode que j'aime beaucoup, où Jim montre une fois de plus la richesse de ses qualités humaines)


	13. Karik'es t'puterish-tor'es Solidarité

**_Karik'es t'p_** _ **uterish-tor'es**_

 **[La force de la Solidarité]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment

Nul ne mangea. Malgré la dramatique situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Spock découvrit ce doux plaisir que pouvait provoquer cette (illogique) marque de solidarité humaine.

 **oooo**

 **Fin du premier jour de captivité**

 **ooo**

Le soir était tombé, et leurs geôliers avaient coupé la lumière. Mais comme il n'y avait ni volets ni rideaux aux fenêtre, il ne faisait pas totalement noir. Chacun son tour, ils avaient fait leur toilette, avant de se coucher sur les matelas.

Jim posa la main sur l'avant bras de Spock :

\- _Sarlah'hu. Ti du be'nash-veh!_ [Viens, allonge toi contre moi !] Ordonna-t-il en pensée sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de refus.

Spock regarda Christine qui se blottissait dans les bras de Bones, ils avaient mis leurs matelas l'un sur l'autre pour plus de confort. Jim se coucha et lui fit signe de le rejoindre d'un geste autoritaire. Spock obtempéra, il ne sentait pas la force de lutter contre la volonté de Jim, et il devait bien se l'avouer, il ressentait le besoin profond d'un contact physique avec lui, même chaste.

\- _Vesht-nam-tor nash-khi-gad-yem nisan_ [Ce repas était un test] Pensa Spock à Jim en s'allongeant contre son dos

\- _Ha. Naval etek t'ish-veh_ [Oui. Et nous l'avons réussi]

Comme la veille, ils restèrent donc l'un tout contre l'autre sous la couverture. Jim avait donné sa version officielle de ce comportement au cours du souper : prémunir Spock contre une hypothermie, les vulcains ayant besoin d'une température plus élevée pour dormir correctement. Bones avait corroboré ces propos en confirmant que la température sur Vulcain était beaucoup plus élevée que sur Terre. Spock n'avait rien dit, vaguement mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de cette conversation.

Leurs compagnons de captivité avaient fait mine de croire que telle était l'unique raison : ils savaient que ces deux officiers avaient une telle fierté et une telle pudeur. Cependant, à leur yeux, le seul fait que ces deux hommes soient marié étaient déjà une raison valable et suffisante à elle-même pour partager un même lit.

Comme la veille, Jim maîtrisait difficilement ses pensées. Il avait bien essayé de dormir, en vain. Il se sentait peu à peu aux prises avec des sentiments violents: colère, indignation, culpabilité, impuissance. Il avait réussi à les cacher et à les dominer pendant cette journée, afin de ne pas perturber ses hommes. Mais il commençait à se sentir débordé. Jim était de nature optimiste. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir autant d'émotions aussi négatives en même temps.

De plus, sa frustration était si grande! Il avait envie, non, il avait _besoin_ d'étreindre Spock, de s'immerger en lui, de s'oublier ! Des souvenirs de leurs embrasements lui revenaient en mémoire, et exacerbaient son... état de manque. Était-il donc drogué ?

Spock resserra la pression de son bras autour de sa taille. Jim sentit que Spock ressentait la même chose que lui, son désir, son besoin répondait au sien en tout points. Cela lui fit ressentir un mélange de soulagement et de frustration.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, pas même un baiser, qui n'aurait eu pour seul résultat que d'exacerber leur sensation de privation.

\- _Isha nash-veh_ [moi aussi] pensa Spock, qui posa ses doigts sur ceux de Jim. _Ozh'esta ha ?_ [un baiser vulcain?]

Bien à l'abri sous la couverture, ce simple contact entre les pulpes de leur index et de leur majeurs les détendit aussitôt. Jim n'avait jamais partagé de baiser à la fois aussi pudique et aussi tendre. Une douce chaleur envahit leur esprits. Cela ne valait pas une étreinte, mais cette tendresse était infiniment apaisante. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement de cette façon, et finirent par s'endormir, enfin.

 **oooo**

 **Second jour de captivité**

 **ooo**

Les couverts du dîner avaient été rangés dans le container. Les captifs avaient engagé une discussion sur le thème des légendes de leur pays, Jim ne se souvenait plus comment celle-ci avait démarré.

Tandis que Scotty parlait d'un monstre préhistorique au fond d'un lac, il sentait son esprit dériver, encore. D'ordinaire, Jim était capable de prendre part à n'importe quelle discussion, mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette captivité le rendait fou. Il _voulait_ sortir ses hommes de ce piège. _Agir._ _Faire_ quelque chose. Jim avait toujours été un homme d'action, et cette impuissance le rendait fou.

Et surtout, il ressentait cette culpabilité, mordante. La question tournait dans sa tête, se tordait dans tous les sens. Aurait-il dû céder ? Épargner à ses hommes ce calvaire. Après tout ce n'était qu'une nuit dans les draps de... Une frisson de répulsion se propagea sur sa peau. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en contact physique avec Spock, pour le coup, avec toutes ces ruminations stériles, il l'aurait rendu chèvre. Il sourit presque en songeant à ce que son vulcain pourrait dire de cette expression. Il croisa ses yeux posés sur lui, interrogatifs. Oui, bien sûr, Spock avait perçut son tourment. Mais son vulcain était si maître de lui-même. Il était sa force.

Spock avait senti la tension monter en implacablement Jim. Son premier mouvement fut de vouloir le toucher pour entrer mentalement en contact avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait agir de cette façon sans l'autorisation Jim. Bien cachée derrière ses barrières mentales, inaccessible à Jim, l'inquiétude le rongeait. Pour ses compagnons de captivité, pour Jim surtout. Son impuissance était difficile à gérer. Le regard de Jim croisa le sien :

\- _Dungitan-tor nash-veh kanok-vei na veh zhagra Tchess k'du !_ [je donnerai tout pour une partie d'échec avec toi !] Murmura Jim

Jim perçut nettement la vague de satisfaction que ressentit Spock. Celui-ci posa discrètement un doigt sur son bras, et pensa :

\- _Isha nash-veh, aitlu nash-veh mavau._ _Nam-tor ish-veh tor-yehat, Jim. Gluvaya'hu ish-veh veling svi't'du kashek_ [Moi aussi, j'aimerai y jouer. C'est possible, Jim. Visualise-le simplement dans ton esprit]

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe. Spock s'assit en tailleur sur leur futon, Jim s'installa dans la même position, face à lui, de façon à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la connexion qui se faisait entre leurs esprits. Il leur fallut tout d'abord se créer un point de jonction à l'intérieur de leur deux esprit, un emplacement commun entouré de barrières mentales, auquel ils pourraient accéder à chacune de leur partie, sans empiéter sur l'esprit de l'autre. Ils visualisèrent ensemble un plateau de jeu d'échec en deux dimension, et commencèrent à jouer.

Se transmettre des émotions, des images ou des pensées, ou les percevoir chez l'autre, comme ils le faisaient quotidiennement, ne requérait pas de fusion, _juste_ un lien suffisamment puissant. Quoique, un tel lien n'étais pas à la portée de tous les vulcains, mais Spock, comme Jim, n'avaient jamais été des personnes ordinaires. Cet échange était une forme de contact inter-personnel à travers leurs sensations, qui leur était devenu aussi naturel que de respirer, comme si ils étaient pourvus d'un sixième sens dévolu uniquement à cette communication.

C'était une nouvelle forme de fusion mentale pour eux. Jusqu'à présent, celle-ci n'avait cours que lors de leurs étreintes, comme une caresse sensuelle supplémentaire, unissant leurs esprits en même temps que leurs corps. Là, cette connexion n'était pas un oubli de tout. Au contraire, tous deux devaient à la fois se concentrer sur les barrières mentales autour de leurs pensées, afin de ne pas dévoiler leur raisonnement, et en même temps sur le déroulement de la partie. Ils restèrent silencieux car cette opération demandait à Jim une grande concentration. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, immobiles.

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient tus et les regardaient intrigués. Jim et Spock se tenaient si droit, les yeux fermés, le visage totalement détendu et impassible.

\- Que font-ils ? demanda Sulu à voix basse à McCoy, comme s'il avait peur de les déranger

\- Encore un truc vulcain du genre transmission de pensée, je suppose. Répondit Bone, blasé. De leur part, plus rien de m'étonne. Inutile de chuchoter, il est probable qu'ils ne nous même entendent pas.

\- Une transmission de pensée ! S'étonna Sulu. Je croyais que seuls les vulcains en étaient capables.

\- Oui, et bien, s'il existait un truc pour traverser les murs, je suis sûr que notre Kаp'taiи trouverait un moyen de le faire ! Ajouta Tchekov.

En temps normal, cette boutade aurait pu les faire rire...

ooo

Jim et Spock firent ainsi chaque jour plusieurs parties. D'abord avec un plateau en deux dimension, puis en trois. Avec l'entrainement, Jim et Spock imaginèrent ensemble une chambre virtuelle, copie conforme de leur bureau, ils parvinrent même à se parler mentalement lors des parties. Ce loisir leur était salutaire. L'effort de concentration que cela exigeait les aidait à évacuer et sublimer leur trop plein d'énergies négatives.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs compagnons de captivité avaient tendance à se rapprocher d'eux lorsqu'ils jouaient ainsi ensemble. Le calme qui irradiait de leur attitude était puissamment tranquillisant.

Un autre détail de leur comportement ne tarda pas à fasciner le groupe. Bien que Jim et Spock le faisaient avec discrétion, ils leur arrivaient de plus en plus souvent de se parler en vulcain, toujours avec des voix paisibles, presque sereines, même si cette sérénité n'était qu'une apparence. Cela ne dérangeait plus Bones. Il avait compris à quel point ses deux amis avaient besoin de cette intimité.

 **oooo**

 **Troisième jour de captivité**

 **ooo**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, déjà. Spock et Jim étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains et leurs membres détendus et enlacés, confortablement installés dans une douce chaleur.

Ils avaient fait une dernière partie d'échec, puis une longue séance de méditation dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de ce calme qu'ils affichaient tous deux. En vain, trop de pensées négatives, même pour un vulcain aguerri comme Spock. Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à dormir.

Jim eut l'idée de montrer à Spock les contrées vertes à perte de vue de son Ohio natal, les forêts profondes, les fermes entourées d'immenses champs cultivés, les villes où il ne faisait jamais nuit grâce aux lumières artificielles. Et Spock aima ce voyage.

A son tour, il lui montra les merveilles de Vulcain : les hautes montagnes dont les sommets touchaient le ciel rouge, les somptueux déserts s'étendant à perte de vue, les temples majestueux. Et Jim fut fasciné.

Nuits après nuits, ils transformèrent leurs insomnies en féeriques voyages, et finissaient par s'endormir, au moins pour quelques heures.

 **oooo**

 **Quatrième jour de captivité**

 **ooo**

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. S'exclama soudain Uhura au cours d'une discussion anodine de l'après-midi. Je croyais que le peuple Mus'uo était un peuple hautement évolué!

\- Il l'est effectivement. Répondit Spock.

\- Parce que retenir des gens en otage pour les caprices d'une femme, c'est une chose civilisée ? S'indigna Tchekov.

Les autres membres du groupe vinrent les rejoindre et ils s'assirent en demi-cercle, comme ils en avaient acquis le réflexe lorsqu'une conversation promettait d'être intéressante. Et cela l'était le plus souvent lorsque Spock partageait avec eux ses connaissances. Imperturbable, celui-ci commença son explication :

\- On mesure l'évolution d'un peuple à la façon dont sont traités, premièrement ses membres les plus fragiles : les enfants, les personnes âgées, les malades, les handicapés, les pauvres. Deuxièmement par des rapports équitables entre mâles et femelles. Troisièmement la façon avec laquelle sont tolérés tous ceux qui sont considérés comme différents de ce qui est perçu comme la norme. Et quatrièmement par le respect accordé à la vie animale et à l'équilibre écologique de la planète.

Il ne put se retenir de songer au harcèlement dont il avait été l'objet lors de sa vie sur Vulcain, à cause de sa condition de métis. Son peuple, pourtant si évolué, avait encore des progrès à faire... mais ce genre de pensée était totalement inutile. Il devait à tout prix éviter ces ruminations parasites nocives à son équilibre mental. Il les chassa hors de sa pensée. Dès cette discussions achevée, il allait proposer à Jim une partie d'échec afin d'occuper son esprit, et éviter que ce genre de digression improductive ne se reproduise. Jim était vraiment sa force.

\- Et c'est le cas ici ? Demanda Christine.

\- Tout à fait. Répondit Spock. Ce peuple répond parfaitement à tous ces critères.

\- Mais alors, comment expliquer _ça_ ? Insista Uhura, assise à coté de Christine.

Spock regarda les deux femmes, collées l'une à l'autre. Bones avait pris la main de Christine, tendrement, et la serrait doucement. Scotty, timide et gauche, s'était placé tout près de Uhura qui lui adressa un doux sourire d'encouragement. Tchekov et Sulu ne se quittaient plus. Jim, _son_ Jim, s'était assis tout contre lui, son genou contre le sien. Ses barrières mentales autour de ses pensées commençaient à être efficaces, Jim était vraiment doué pour tout. Spock repoussa mollement cette pensée irrationnelle. C'était fascinant de constater à quel point les humains avaient besoin de se rapprocher, d'établir des contacts physiques pour se réconforter, lors des situation anxiogènes.

\- Bien que ce peuple se soit pourvu d'une démocratie participative, Expliqua Spock, Il a accordé à sa reine le pouvoir absolu. Elle est reconnue pour sa vive intelligence, et ses importants appétit sexuels.

\- Il est probable que ces gens aient toujours cédé aux caprices de cette femme. Intervint Jim. Et s'ils n'ont jamais rien mis en place pour restreindre ses pouvoirs, par conséquent, elle peut tout se permettre. Peut-être même que cela plait au peuple que leur reine soit si... libérée. Comme pouvaient l'être les monarques absolus des temps primitifs.

\- Et ça lui arrive souvent de retenir des gens en otage pour ça ? Grommela Bones avec indignation. Elle est belle, ce ne sont pas les postulants qui doivent lui manquer.

\- J'ai lu dans les rapports que des jeux-concours sont régulièrement organisés à cet effet. Rapporta Spock. Ces compétitions ont beaucoup de succès. Les candidats semblent tous être sélectionnés soigneusement, et ils sont, sans aucune ambiguïté possible, volontaires. Ils s'opposent lors d'épreuves diverses, physiques et intellectuelles pour prouver leur valeur. Je n'ai lu dans aucun de ces dossiers de situation comme la notre.

\- Et notre Jim doit correspondre au profil. Conclut Bones

Spock ne répondit pas, il posa les yeux sur Jim. Oui, son époux ne pouvait que correspondre aux critères de cette femelle, avec son intelligence, son courage et sa beauté virile. Jim soupira :

\- Oui, et bien, j'aurai préféré une attaque de chatons anthropophages...

Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil, trahissant de ce fait un certain amusement, tandis que les autres regardaient leur capitaine avec les yeux ronds, était-il en train de devenir fou ? Bones ne put réprimer un demi sourire:

\- J'ai dit un jour à Jim qu'avec sa poisse, il trouverait le moyen de se faire agresser par des chatons anthropophages.

Pour la première fois, Spock s'adressa en vulcain à Jim sans le faire à voix basse :

- _Zhagra Tchess ha ?_ [une partie d'échec?]

\- _Bath'paik ! ha !_ [bordel, oui !]

\- Ils sont incorrigibles... Grommela Bones alors que Christine se blottissait contre lui, mais il n'y avait aucune réprobation dans sa voix.

 **oooo**

 **Cinquième jour de captivité**

 **ooo**

\- _Skamal nash-veh set'ko t'kosu uf ? Vest-tor nash-veh na'ish-veh ?_ [ _Comment_ ai-je attiré l'intérêt de cette femme ? Qu'ai-je fait pour cela ?] Pensa Jim

Spock resserra son bras autour de la taille de Jim. Leurs compagnons de captivité étaient tous endormis, sauf eux.

\- Elle était déjà intriguée par notre couple. Son ambassadrice Yua'na faisait partie des diplomates que nous avions amenés sur Babel, elle a dû lui parler toi. La femelle t'en a parlé lors du repas.

\- _Nam-tor kanok-vei lafot t'nash-veh_ [Tout est de ma faute], j'ai été trop aimable avec elle, elle a dû imaginé que je la courtisais.

\- Jim ! Gronda Spock. Tu as toujours eu un fort potentiel de séduction. Souviens-toi, sur Altaïr VI, nous étions invités à tous les dîners...

\- Parce que nous sommes un couple inter-ethnique qui correspond aux valeurs prônées par la fédération des planète.

\- Non, Jim. Cette femelle a jeter son dévolu sur toi à l'instant où elle est entrée dans la salle de réception. Et toi, tu as juste été toi-même. Tu n'es coupable de rien ! Ton seul crime est d'être un humain doté de beaucoup de charme !

Pour le coup, Jim rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce compliment. La pensée de Spock s'éleva à nouveau dans son esprit, grondante :

- _Zadau nash-veh nah-tor t'du ta nam-tor t'lafot t'du !_ [Je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute !]

La main de Spock s'empara de la sienne, doigts contre doigts, dans un _Ozh'esta_ tendre [baiser vulcain]. Jim se laissa glisser dans une sorte de bien-être.

 **ooo**

La semaine s'était étirée lentement, dans une sorte d'anxiété chronique mais larvée, car chacun faisait de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

Ils dormaient mal, en permanence sur le qui-vive. D'un même accord tacite, ils avaient rapprochés leurs matelas les uns des autres. Cela leur donnait sur sorte de sentiment de sécurité, de cohésion.

Les repas leur étaient transmis à heures fixes et répondaient à leurs besoins nutritionnels. Il ne leur était pas nécessaire de demander la permission pour accomplir leurs soins d'hygiène, puisqu'une salle d'eau était à leur disposition. Ce qui leur épargnait d'avoir à subir la douloureuse infantilisation de devoir demander la permission pour aller aux toilettes, à laquelle sont souvent assujettis les otages.

Ils avaient mis en place une sorte de routine rassurante. Toute la matinée était consacrée à l'apprentissage de l'aïkido. L'après-midi se passait en débats animés ou en discussions tranquilles, chacun prenant bien soin à ne jamais heurter la susceptibilité de son interlocuteur. Le fin de la journée s'achevait par une longue séance de méditation, et une partie d'échec de plus pour Jim et Spock.

Tchekov et Sulu se découvraient plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, alors qu'ils venaient tous deux d'horizons totalement différents. Ils passaient de longues heures à parler ensemble de tous les endroits qu'ils avaient envie de visiter une fois sortis de leur geôle. Leur amitié, déjà solide, en était renforcée.

Scotty et Uhura se rapprochèrent, flirtèrent adorablement. Ils étaient mignons à observer: cette grande gueule maladroite de Scotty était en réalité vraiment timide avec les femmes. Il lui contait fleurette avec délicatesse, et elle le trouvait de plus en plus craquant. Il avait cette façon de prendre ses doigts dans ses grosses mains qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une princesse de porcelaine.

Christine passait le plus clair de son temps dans le bras de Bones. Pudiques, ils ne se bécotaient pas, mais s'échangeaient des mots doux en chuchotant. Christine adorait les enfants, et Bones commençait à penser que Christine était peut-être la femme de sa vie, il commençait à se sentir tenté d'essayer à nouveau de fonder une famille, avec elle. Leur amour s'approfondissait doucement. Jim trouvait qu'ils étaient beaux à regarder, tout en se sentant idiot de penser cela.

Spock restait parfaitement imperturbable, et Jim avait, dès le troisième matin, avait réussi à atteindre cette même impassibilité. Et pourtant, tous deux étaient aux prises avec une vive colère mêlée d'indignation, à laquelle s'ajoutait pour Jim un cuisant sentiment de culpabilité, qui augmentait jour après jour. Cette apparente force tranquille rassurait le groupe, aidait à apaiser les tensions. Ils ne se quittaient pas de la journée, ne perdaient pas une occasion de se frôler, de se toucher, de rester épaule contre épaule, genoux contre genoux...

 **oooo**

 **Sixième jour de captivité**

 **ooo**

\- Cela fera une semaine demain que nous sommes ici. Dit Spock.

\- J'ai le pré-sentiment que cette reine ne se lassera pas. Soupira Jim

- _Nam-tor ish-veh kuv nuf, Nam-tor spa' nash-Ek'tra rik'gu-vam_ [ Si tel est le cas, le comportement de cette reine est irresponsable] Répondit Spock gravement.

\- _Heh kuv fator ko-veh ha, Spock_ ? _Na'shikhau du t'nash-veh tan ra ? Sanu, kesa'uh nash-veh svi'Whl'q'n, Svi'telsu fam_ [Et si elle persiste, Spock ? Que me conseilles-tu de faire? S'il te plait, réponds-moi comme un Vulcain, Pas comme un époux!]

\- _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_ [Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur celui d'un seul]...Répondit Spock, la mort dans l'âme, dévoré par la possessivité, et la douleur face à ce que Jim allait devoir, encore, subir, maudissant son impuissance.

Cette phrase était de _Surak kau-bosh_ [Surak le sage], et il la détesta pour tout ce qu'elle impliquait pour Jim.

\- _Vesht-Kentor nash-veh_ [j'ai compris]

Le temps d'un instant, chacun perçut la profonde détresse de l'autre résonner avec la sienne, avant que leurs barrières mentales respectives ne s'érigent comme pour se protéger l'un l'autre

Bones avait suivi leur dialogue avec attention, sans comprendre ce qu'il disaient. Il devina cependant la décision de Jim. Son cœur se serra. Il posa un regard douloureux sur lui. Lui aussi se sentait douloureusement impuissant.

Ce soir là, Jim et Spock se couchèrent face à face, et tant pis pour leur image d'officier (mais les autres captif se contrefichaient totalement de la position qu'ils prenaient dans le lit). Spock allongé sur le dos, Jim presque couché sur lui, une jambe entre celles du vulcain. Les bras de Spock restèrent serrés autour de Jim pendant toute la nuit.

Ils méditèrent, jouèrent aux échec, voyagèrent en pensée, mais n'arrivèrent pas à dormir, même leurs tendres _Ozh'esta_ ne parvenaient plus à les détendre ...

L'un comme l'autre savaient que le pire était à venir.

 **ooo**

 **à suivre**

\- Alors, Capitaine, avez-vous bien réfléchi ? Nous ne serons pas aussi gentil avec vos amis si vous persistez dans votre refus.

Jim comprit parfaitement la menace, d'autant plus que les yeux de la ministre Lian'aë étaient fixement posés sur Spock.

* * *

J'ai fait des recherches sur le net, afin que nos amis aient un comportement crédible, j'espère avoir réussi et ne pas vous avoir ennuyé.

Au départ, le récit de cette captivité ne faisait seul chapitre. Mais au fur et à mesure que je voyais nos amis interagir, et la relation entre Jim & Spock s'approfondir, il s'est allongé...

Avez-vous apprécié ce "calme" avant la tempête ?

ooo

La phrase que prononce Spock, telle une sentence de mort, est une citation de Surak. Je l'ai trouvée dans le _Vulcan langage dictionary_ (elle est donc garantie sans faute d'orthographe en vulcain) :

 _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_ [Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur celui d'un seul]

parmi ces phrases, une que les vulcains qui ont méprisé Spock pour son métissage semblent avoir oubliée :

 _Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on_ [Nous sommes différents. Puissions-nous, ensemble, devenir plus grand que la somme de nous deux]...

En fait, elle résume bien cet enrichissement mutuel entre Jim & Spock


	14. Nekhau Capitulation

**Nekhau**

 **[Capitulation]**

 **ooo**

précédemment

\- _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_ [Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur celui d'un seul]...Répondit Spock, la mort dans l'âme, dévoré par la possessivité, et la douleur face à ce que Jim allait devoir, encore, subir, maudissant son impuissance.

\- _Vesht-Kentor nash-veh_ [j'ai compris]

 **ooo**

La porte qui avait été close une semaine auparavant s'ouvrit. Les captifs se regroupèrent autour de Jim. Encadrée par des gardes à la mine patibulaire, la ministre Lian'aë cracha :

\- Alors, Capitaine, avez-vous bien réfléchi ? Nous ne serons pas aussi gentil avec vos amis si vous persistez dans votre refus.

Jim comprit parfaitement la menace, d'autant plus que les yeux de la ministre Lian'aë étaient trop fixement posés sur Spock. Il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive du mal par sa faute, il était hors de question que l'on fasse du mal à ses hommes.

\- J'accepte l'invitation de votre Reine. Déclara-t-il sèchement. A une condition. Que toute mon équipe puisse rejoindre l'Enterprise, dès maintenant !

Les captifs regardèrent leur capitaine avec des yeux ronds, tétanisés.

\- Jim ! Protesta Spock

\- C'EST UN ORDRE !

L'aboiement autoritaire de Jim lui fit l'effet d'un fouet. Spock savait que Jim agissait ainsi pour mettre son équipage à l'abri. Il comprit que son opposition ne faisait que lui rendre les choses plus difficile. Il dut faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser sa détresse apparaître, et garder une apparente impassibilité :

\- Bien, Capitaine.

 _...Vakh Khart-lan Nash-veh,_ _Jim D'kiwa Nash-veh,_ [Mon Courageux Capitaine, Mon Jim Bien Aimé, ]

\- C'est une requête raisonnable, cependant nous ne pouvons pas vous l'accorder. Vos amis ne seront libérés que lorsque notre reine en donnera l'ordre.

Jim échangea un bref regard avec Spock et le vulcain sentit soudain son humain dresser de puissantes barrières mentales autour de ses sentiments et ses pensées. Il les maîtrisait à la perfection à présent, après cette semaine d'entrainement intensif permanent.

Spock n'avait désormais accès à aucune de ses émotions, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il éprouva un grand vide dans son esprit, il se sentait comme amputé. La seule perception qui lui restait de Jim était ce lien qui les unissait, et par lequel il le savait en vie. Spock aurait préféré partager la souffrance de Jim plutôt que d'en être exclu, pour pouvoir lui envoyer des sentiments de réconfort, mais il comprenait son chois.

Quoiqu'il allait se passer, il n'allait pas pouvoir venir à son secours. Cette impuissance le rendait malade, il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses entrailles se contracter comme si on y avait versé de l'acide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la haine. Une exécration glacée pour cette femelle qui allait blesser son époux, et lui imposer ce que seul lui, son époux, avait le droit de partager avec lui. Jim posa la main sur son bras et pensa avec toute sa détermination:

 _\- Dunginam-tor ish-veh rom, Spock. Nam-tor nash-veh karik, ri tun'uh du. Uga'uh t'nash-veh ta dungi-nem-tor du tune au na'nash-veh_ [ça va aller, Spock. Je suis fort, ne t'inquiète pas. Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'eux pour moi]

\- _Nem-tor nash-veh, Jim, nam-tor nash-veh..._ [je promets, Jim, je suis...]

Jim rompit le contact avant qu'il ne puisse achever se phrase, et se laissa emmener sans un regard en arrière, laissant Spock tétanisé de douleur.

ooo

Jim fut confié aux mains expertes de servantes. Il se laissa faire en silence, le visage fermé, les poings serrés. Il fut dévêtu, lavé, épilé, pomponné, coiffé, parfumé, comme on aurait préparé un esclave-à-plaisir, pour le vendre sur Orion. Et déjà un vif sentiment d'humiliation coulait dans ses veines. Puis il fut revêtu de son uniforme d'apparat et amené dans les appartement de la reine.

ooo

A l'instant où Jim pénétrait dans la chambre de la reine, ses compagnons de captivité furent manu-militari raccompagnés à bord de l'Enterprise. Bones donna à chacun un congé en attendant qu'ils soient évalués par le psychologue. Leur retour à la réalité allait être d'autant plus difficile qu'ils ne pouvait s'attendre à aucun recours en justice.

Rien ne pouvait être fait pour libérer Jim. Même avertie, ni la fédération des planète, ni StarFleet n'allaient intervenir. Cette reine et ses caprices étaient protégés par ses mines de dilithium... ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Et ce sentiment d'injustice était pire que tout.

ooo

Seul dans ses quartiers, Spock avait l'impression, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Et c'était encore pire que lors de son Pon Farr.

Il était fou de haine vis à vis de cette femelle égoïste et frivole ...

Fou de jalousie à l'idée qu'elle allait oser... qu'elle allait... que Jim allait devoir subir...

Jim était à lui. Jim était _son_ époux. Nulle autre personne que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher.

Il avait vu la ferme résolution dans l'attitude de Jim, dans ce qu'il avait réussi à percevoir de ses émotions, dans les derniers mots qu'il avait transmis dans son esprit. Il avait senti son inébranlable détermination et sa vive culpabilité, son profond dégoût: Jim se livrait à contre-cœur... pour protéger ses hommes, pour le protéger lui. Spock s'était bien rendu compte de la menace qui pesait sur lui, Jim s'était livré pour le protéger lui, et cela rendait la situation encore pire.

Jim allait souffrir pour le protéger lui. Cette pensée lui était insupportable.

Spock était à deux doigts de la surcharge émotionnelle.

Il percevait par leur lien que Jim était en vie. Mais il n'avait plus accès à ses émotions. Cela creusait un vide sidéral dans son esprit et empirait son désarroi.

Son cœur battait trop fort, son sang pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines comme s'il était retombé en Pon farr, mais c'était un feu de haine qui le consumait. Il avait du mal à respirer, comme si l'air n'arrivait pas correctement jusqu'au alvéoles de ses poumons.

Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve son calme.

Jim allait être libéré, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et à son retour il allait avoir besoin de pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. Spock ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller ainsi. Il se devait d'être fort, plus fort que jamais.

Pour Jim.

Il se saisit de l'oreiller de Jim, en huma son odeur, et s'assit sur le coussin de méditation de Jim. Il passa la nuit à tenter de discipliner son esprit, et n'y parvint qu'au petit matin, avec l'espoir d'enfin retrouver son époux bien-aimé.

ooo

Makd'aë attendait Jim, lascivement assise sur un grand fauteuil rouge, revêtue d'un déshabillé transparent, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Elle était scandaleusement belle.

\- Tu as su te faire désirer, mon beau Capitaine ! Susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et enjôleuse

Ce tutoiement accentua le sentiment d'humiliation de Jim. Il eut un sourire de façade. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa répulsion, la vie de ses hommes, la vie de Spock, dépendaient de son attitude. Il renforça l'épaisseur de ses barrières mentales.

\- Il faut savoir faire monter le désir. Répondit-il avec un calme qu'il n'avait pas.

Il ignorait comment il allait bien pouvoir satisfaire cette femme. Malgré sa grande beauté, il ne ressentait aucun désir pour elle. Il commença donc par se déshabiller, en laissant ses vêtements tomber à terre, afin de gagner un peu de temps.

\- Je le savais ! S'exclama la Reine avec ravissement. Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu as un corps parfait, et oh ! Quelle belle promesse de satisfactions... Approche !

Makd'aë se leva, sûre de son charme. Elle marcha en ondulant des hanches et lui tendit un verre.

\- Bois ! C'est juste un petit stimulant.

Il le but sans poser de question, le goût était étrange. Un stimulant ? Sans doute un aphrodisiaque, il allait en avoir besoin. Sur un geste d'elle, il la dévêtit. Elle avait un corps magnifique.

Cependant son pénis, pourtant si prompt à faire valoir ses appétits voraces aux moindres regards un peu appuyé de Spock, restait obstinément indifférent à tant de charmes. Jim s'était pourtant cru hyper-sexuel, tant ses désirs étaient grands et insatiables vis à vis de son _ami_. Il suffisait parfois d'un frôlement innocent pour le faire se consumer de désir. Pourquoi ne bandait-il pas devant tant de charmes féminins offerts à sa vue ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il ne se serait pas posé de question, il aurait même accepté l'invitation de cette femme avec un vif plaisir, mais... il avait rencontré Spock.

Jim comprit douloureusement que cet hyper-désir ne venait pas d'une forme de lubricité de sa part comme il l'avait longtemps cru. Lubricité encouragée par un Spock qui ne lui disait jamais non et s'y soumettait avec un plaisir visible et sans fard. Non, en fait, Spock était l'élément central de ces pulsions. Juste Spock et uniquement lui. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs d'avant leur _Pon farr,_ Jim n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de désir pour une même et unique personne avec une telle constance, sur une durée de temps aussi longue. Avant Spock, Jim avait été un papillon qui avait butiné un grand nombre de femmes de toutes ethnies...

Makd'aë commença, avec un plaisir qui le répugna, à le caresser, à suivre les courbes de ses muscles athlétiques de ses lèvres et de ses mains, ses épaules, son dos, sa poitrine, ses fesses... Jim parvint à rester indifférent malgré son dégoût, tandis qu'il sentait sa peau se glacer à en devenir insensible au contact, comme si son esprit se déconnectait peu à peu de son corps. Mais quand elle posa ses doigts sur son sexe, et l'enserra dans un mouvement de va et vient, il ne put réprimer un sursaut. Son pénis, par automatisme réflexe, commença à durcir. Il maudit et bénit ce réflexe organique. Une vive répulsion monta en lui. Mais il se répéta qu'il devait absolument satisfaire les appétits de cette femme, afin que ses compagnons soient libérés. A nouveau, il accrut ses barrières mentales.

L'image de Spock jaillit dans son esprit, intense et réconfortante. Ce beau regard sombre qu'il avait lorsqu'ils partageaient leurs plaisir, ses soupirs, sa délicieuse étroitesse frémissante se resserrant autour de lui lorsqu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme ensemble, sa voix qui devenait rauque, ses mains sur lui, accrochées à lui, son esprit enlaçant le sien... Cela faisait sept jours qu'il avait dû se contenter de baisers vulcains, et la frustration le consumait...

 _Dan-tal-kam t'hyl'a nash-veh_ [mon ami le plus cher]

 _Talunk t'hyl'a nash-veh_ [mon précieux ami]

 _Spock k'diwa nash-veh_ [mon Spock bien aimé]

 _...Ashayam nash-veh_ [mon amour]

 _Spock Ashayam_. Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer douloureusement sous le choc de cette révélation.

Jim se maudissait ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve dans une situation aussi ignoble pour prendre enfin conscience de ses réels sentiments pour Spock ?

Il aimait Spock.

Passionnément.

Ce n'était pas juste un besoin charnel qu'il éprouvait pour lui, ce n'était pas _juste_ du sexe entre amis proches, comme il l'avait cru avec une telle naïveté, oh non. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Spock allait bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. C'était un amour si profond et si naturel qu'il lui était passé inaperçu.

Il lui était aussi naturel d'aimer Spock que de respirer... et nul ne se pose de question sur le fait de respirer...

Et Spock ? Le cœur de Jim s'accéléra encore. Il se souvint des mots doux échangés en vulcain devant Bones à l'infirmerie, par pure provocation:

\- _Talunk Jim nash-veh_ [mon précieux Jim] -

Cela n'avait-il réellement été qu'un jeu pour Spock ? et si, lui aussi... ?

En un instant, il revit ses regards, chacun de ses petits gestes, sa prévenance constante, cette façon de veiller sur lui sans jamais l'étouffer ou lui demander quoique ce soit en retour, sa façon de lui faire l'amour et de s'abandonner dans ses bras... son bonheur visible quand il avait modifié l'aménagement de leurs quartiers.

Était-ce vraiment uniquement une _simple_ amitié?

Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi longtemps stupide ?

La souffrance enserra le cœur de Jim plus douloureusement encore, c'était si évident maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience. C'était là depuis le début, sous ses yeux : il était aimé de Spock, il l'avait toujours été... et lui, comme un idiot, il n'y avait répondu que par une désinvolte amitié...

Maked'aë le ramena à la dégradante réalité, en émettant un soupir de contentement: son pénis stimulé par sa main experte se comportait enfin comme elle le souhaitait. Jim sembla se réveiller, il devait trouver la force d'agir, lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il la saisit brusquement, il la plaqua sur le lit et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Elle cria son approbation. Il la posséda avec haine et violence, et elle adora cela.

Jim avait un passé de séducteur. Il savait par cœur ce qui était susceptible d'offrir de la jouissance à une femme, car il avait aimé partager les plaisirs du sexe avec chacune d'elles, il les avait toutes respectée et comblées.

Il lui fit tout ce qu'elle lui demanda insatiablement. Jim laissa ses instincts guider son corps et ses mouvements, tandis que son esprit se retirait, se blottissait derrière ses barrières mentales, dans les souvenirs des bras tendres et forts de Spock, de la si belle voix grave de Spock lui disant _Talunk Jim nash-veh_ , des yeux sombres de Spock posés sur lui, de l'odeur si douce et de la peau soyeuse de Spock, cette sensation de plénitude de leurs esprits enlacés... et il était mortifié de dégoût à chaque jouissance que son corps ressentait...

ooo

Puis la reine ayant obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait s'allongea en soupirant d'aise :

\- Tu es l'un des meilleurs amants qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir dans mon lit. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Il est dommage que je ne puisse te garder pour moi !

\- Vous avez donné votre parole, majesté. Répondit Jim en parvenant à garder son calme.

Il se leva du lit. Le simple fait d'être allongé à coté d'elle le mettait dans un état proche de la nausée. Il fit appel à toutes ses ressources pour ériger, encore, de nouvelles solides barrières mentales autour de sa haine. Il ne devait en aucun cas froisser l'orgueil de cette femme. Il ignorait encore si ses hommes étaient en sécurité, ou si elle allait le contraindre à rester encore ici. Et puis, ces barrières mentales, c'était un peu comme si une partie de l'esprit de Spock, de sa force, et de son amour, l'enlaçait, le protégeait.

Makd'aë regarda longuement le bel homme nu debout devant elle. Il avait vraiment un corps parfait, si harmonieusement viril jusque dans les moindres détails. La cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine le rendait encore plus sexy. Cet homme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Il était beau, intelligent, courageux, savait être affable comme elle avait pu l'apprécier lors du banquet. Et surtout, elle avait eu la preuve de ses talents au lit.

Il affichait cependant une telle impassibilité, la regardait avec une telle indifférence. Elle avait tenté de l'ensorceler avec son charme et son intelligence lors du repas, puis avec son corps lors de cette nuit ... jamais aucun homme avant lui n'avait su lui résister, les hommes se battaient même pour obtenir ses faveurs. Mais lui, à qui elle avait offert le meilleur d'elle-même pour le séduire, la regardait comme il aurait regardé... une chaise.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun espoir pour que je te convainque de rester à mes cotés ? Dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu serais roi.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous lassiez de moi. Répondit Jim, impassible. Allez-vous libérer mes hommes ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole. Répliqua-telle avec orgueil. Je les ai fait ramener à bord de ton vaisseau au moment où tu as mis les pieds dans ma chambre. C'était la condition que tu avait posée pour venir ici.

Jim ne montra aucune réaction, malgré la vague de vif soulagement qui s'écoula en lui. Ses hommes étaient en sécurité, Spock était en sécurité. Cette imperturbabilité déconcerta Makd'aë :

\- Ton vulcain a déteint sur toi ! Tu ne me remercie pas pour tes hommes? N'avez-vous pas tous été bien traités ?

\- Je remercie votre majesté. Répondit placidement Jim

\- Ne t'ai-je pas bien traité ?

\- Vous m'avez bien traité. Mentit Jim

\- Et pourtant tu ne veux pas rester. Cracha Makd'aë avec agacement. Tu veux retrouver ton vulcain sans sentiments !

\- Je suis son époux. Déclara simplement Jim.

Makd'aë commença à montrer de plus en plus de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude que l'on résiste à ses caprices. Jim décrypta l'évolution de ses pensées sur le visage de la reine, ses émotions étaient si transparentes. En était-il ainsi pour Spock lorsqu'il observait les humains ?

\- Tu pourrais divorcer. Insista Makd'aë

\- Notre mariage a été scellé sous le régime des lois vulcaines et le divorce n'existe pas sur Vulcain.

\- Je pourrais t'obliger à rester.

Jim se crispa intérieurement, mais rien ne transparut dans son attitude. Il se sentait plus que jamais pris au piège. Cependant, si il obtenait de cette... femme qu'elle laisse partir l'Enterprise, Jim était prêt à accepter cette captivité.

Tout, tout pour que son équipage, tout pour que ses amis, tout pour que Spock, _Spock K'diwa_ , soient en sécurités loin de cette furie. Mais elle n'aurait que son corps. Son esprit, son âme, son cœur appartenaient à Spock. Et une fois l'Enterprise en sécurité, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'échapper de ses griffes.

\- Je suis le capitaine de l'Enterprise, mon devoir, ma place est à bord de ce vaisseau. Mais vous êtes la reine de cette planète, vous avez tout pouvoir.

Makd'aë tendit la main pour caresser d'un geste tendre la joue de Jim qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle contempla son regard distant, immensément vide. Elle comprit enfin qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle capitula :

\- Ton vulcain a beaucoup de chance. Rhabilles-toi et vas-t-en !

 **ooo**

Au matin, Jim était de retour sur l'Entreprise, parfaitement impassible, limite... vulcain.

Jim savait que son équipage avait deviné la raison de son absence de la nuit. Leur semaine d'absence avait dû être expliquée de façon diplomate comme de _longues négociations_... Mais ses hommes n'étaient pas dupes et Jim avait toujours été fier de l'intelligence des membres de son équipage. Jim était resté une nuit en plus, et en connaissant la réputation de cette Reine... chacun avait certainement reconstitué les événement : le refus du 'jeune marié', l'insistance de Makd'aë puis la capitulation. Cette reine était très belle, aussi très peu avaient réellement conscience du prix payé par Jim.

Jim resserra ses barrières mentales autour de sa douleur. Il était le Capitaine du vaisseau l'Enterprise de la Flotte de StarFleet, Représentant de la Communauté des Planètes Unies. Il était hors de question qu'il apparaisse comme une victime au yeux de son équipage.

Il était Le Capitaine, et, à ce titre, il avait des devoirs. Il n'avait pas le droit d'apparaître vulnérable. Il ne pouvait pas être moins que parfait, il ne ne pouvait se permettre de montrer de la faiblesse.

 _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_ [Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur celui d'un seul]

Son équipage avait besoin d'un homme fort à sa tête, pas d'une victime. Il allait donc se comporter en Capitaine, quitte à heurter, une fois de plus, son bien-aimé Spock dont il percevait en lui à présent l'inquiétude à son égard, et son cher ami Bones...

Son cœur se serra, il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un besoin viscéral : se noyer dans les bras de Spock, s'immerger dans son corps pour effacer cette souillure. Il consolida à nouveau ses barrières mentales autour de ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas faire souffrir Spock en lui transmettant sa douleur. Pour lui aussi, il devait être fort.

Bones et Spock l'attendaient dans la salle de téléportation. Aucun des deux n'était parvenu à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le cœur de Spock s'accéléra douloureusement : Jim leur faisait un grand sourire, qui sonnait faux.

\- Enfin, de retour. Dit-il avec une désinvolture qui trompa les membres de l'équipage présent, mais pas Spock, ni Bones.

\- Jim, venez avec moi à l'infirmerie ! Ordonna Bones. Je dois vous examiner !

\- Non, Bones. Répondit Jim d'un ton catégorique. Je vais bien.

\- Le docteur a raison, Capitaine. Insista Spock

\- Je vous ai dit que je n'ai rien. Gronda Jim d'une voix sans appel. Ce n'était rien qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Et je vais très bien, donc, je vais reprendre mon poste !

\- Jim ! Protesta Bones. J'ai prescrit du repos aux ...

\- Je vous déconseille de m'empêcher d'y aller. Menaça Jim.

Et d'un pas vif et décidé, Jim sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir

\- Il ne va pas bien du tout ! S'inquiéta Bones.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui tant qu'il sera dans cet état d'esprit.

\- Et que vous dit votre radar vulcain ?

\- Mon... radar ? Ah, oui, je vois de quoi vous parlez. Mon... radar ne détecte rien car toutes ses barrières mentales sont érigées de façon impénétrable.

\- Veillez sur lui, mon ami. Demanda Bones avec émotion. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Et appelez-moi au moindre problème.

\- Vous avez ma parole... Bones. Je vais le rejoindre sur la passerelle.

 **ooo**

 **à suivre**

Armé de son masque de Capitaine-invincible, Jim reprit son fauteuil de commandement à la passerelle et donna ses ordres de la façon la plus normale et habituelle. Sauf que ses sourires étaient dénués de leur joie de vivre habituelle, et sonnaient faux...

* * *

(attention spoiler réconfortant: Spock va prendre soin de Jim au prochain chapitre, qui sera un lemon )

C'était un chapitre un peu dur, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le faire et refaire, pour essayer de décrire le mieux possible les sentiments de Jim sans tomber dans le scabreux (par quelque bout qu'on le prenne, il subit tout de même un viol)

S'il vous plait, prenez le temps de me dire si j'ai réussi...


	15. ASHAYAM-LAR Amoureux

**ASHAYAM-LAR**

 **[ Amoureux ]**

 **oooo**

précédemment

\- Veillez sur lui, mon ami. Demanda Bones avec émotion. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Et appelez-moi au moindre problème.

\- Vous avez ma parole... Bones. Répondit Spock. Je vais le rejoindre sur la passerelle.

(attention, lemon passionné)

 **ooo**

Armé de son masque de _Capitaine-invincible_ , Jim reprit son fauteuil de commandement à la passerelle et donna ses ordres de la façon la plus normale et ordinaire. Sauf que ses sourires étaient dénués de leur joie de vivre habituelle, et sonnaient creux.

Bones avait mis fin au congé maladie de Spock, afin qu'il puisse veiller sur Jim.

Bien que parfaitement impassible à son poste, Spock sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles que toute cette normalité n'était qu'apparence : les barrière mentales de Jim étaient trop puissamment dressées autour de ses émotions, impénétrables. Elles étaient beaucoup trop rigides pour que cela ne soit pas un effort pour se protéger de lui-même et pour cacher à Spock son état réel. Aucun contact mental n'était possible, et il se sentit douloureusement seul et impuissant.

Jim fut presque soulagé de constater que Uhura, Sulu et Tchekov étaient absents; il n'allait pas avoir à faire face à leur compassion. Il ne voulait ni pitié ni commisération. Le vol se déroulait sans histoire, aussi Jim ordonna qu'on lui amène les dossiers en retard et il eut suffisamment de travail pour occuper son esprit et ne pas penser. Il fut aimable et souriant avec ses subordonnés, comme toujours.

Régulièrement, il levait les yeux sur Spock, se retenant de le regarder trop longtemps. Le simple fait qu'il soit là, tel un pilier immuable auquel se raccrocher, le réconfortait. Il savait que Spock comprenait la raison de son attitude, son vulcain était si clairvoyant. Il bénissait cette faculté qu'avait Spock à rester aussi impassible malgré l'inquiétude qu'il devait ressentir à son égard. C'est avec reconnaissance, qu'il y puisa sa force pour maintenir son imperturbabilité.

Spock aussi se concentrait sur son travail. Il avait en effet comprit la raison de l'attitude de Jim. Malgré la peine profonde que cela provoquait en lui de le savoir souffrir seul, en silence, sans avoir la possibilité de l'aider ou d'apaiser sa douleur, il approuvait son sens du devoir. Jim était le Capitaine et se comportait comme tel. Et c'était aussi pour ce courage, cette abnégation, que Spock admirait tant Jim. Par moment, il sentait ses yeux se poser sur lui et son cœur se serrait. Et pourtant, il resta parfaitement de marbre, car il savait que c'était ce dont Jim avait besoin.

ooo

Jim quitta rapidement son poste à la fin de son quart, sans un mot. Spock avait des dossiers à finir et ne pouvait l'y rejoindre que plus tard.

Il lui devint portant impossible de se concentrer, quand les barrières mentales de Jim commencèrent à se fissurer. Il sentait l'état psychique de Jim se dégrader minute après minutes. Sa souffrance devenait insupportable et lui déchirait le cœur. Ces dossiers n'avaient pas un caractère d'urgence, ils pouvaient être reportés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fit passer ses devoirs de commandant après sa vie personnelle : Jim avait besoin de lui. Il partit précipitamment, parvenant tout juste à conserver son impassibilité

ooo

Quand il entra enfin dans leurs quartiers, il vit que les vêtements de Jim étaient éparpillés sur le sol, dans leur bureau. Spock se hâta d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il reçut comme un coup de poignard : Jim était nu, assis sur le sol, frottant sa peau qui en devenait rouge. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse. Il leva sur Spock des yeux hagards :

\- Je n'arrive pas à me nettoyer ! Dit Jim avec désespoir.

Spock se contraignit à garder son sang froid. Jim était dans profond état de décompensation émotionnelle, il fallait qu'il puisse se raccrocher à lui, qu'il soit fort pour lui, pour eux deux. Il éteignit le jet d'eau, prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de Jim avec des gestes doux et tendres

\- Jim.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sale ! Gémissait Jim. _Nam-tor nash-veh kitork_ [Je suis sale]

Spock le serra contre lui, lentement, puis avec plus de force, pour essayer de bloquer les tremblements de Jim

\- _Ri nam-tor du kitork, Jim_ [Tu n'es pas sale] Répondit-il avec douceur

\- Je dois te dégoûter ! Gémit Jim en s'agrippant à lui convulsivement

\- _Ri dungispa'ash-tor du worla,_ _Jim. Dunginam-tor nash-veh kwon-sum yaut t'du_ [Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais Jim. Je serai toujours fier de toi.] Répondit Spock en laissant percer dans sa voix tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Jim.

Jim frémit dans ses bras. L'esprit de Spock tournait à toute allure. Jamais il n'avait vu Jim dans un tel désespoir. Pourtant, lors de son _Pon Farr,_ il l'avait physiquement blessé et violemment abusé, en trahissant si brutalement leur amitié. Il revoyait encore distinctement toutes ces blessures qu'il avait soignées. Mais à part quelques séquelle physiques rapidement cicatrisées, et cette balafre sur sa poitrine, Jim n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de souffrance psychique.

Leur captivité, tous les efforts que Jim avait fait jour après jour pour donner une apparence calme, les nuits blanches, son inquiétude pour ses compagnons de captivité, pour son équipage, et surtout sa culpabilité d'avoir mis ses hommes en danger, la culpabilité d'avoir 'trompé' Spock avec cette femelle, mille fois maudite, tout cela accumulé avait fini par briser les forces de Jim. Même son courageux Jim n'était pas indestructible.

\- _Nam-tor nash-veh risklauk_ [Je suis souillé] Murmura Jim dans son cou avec désespoir

\- _RAI, ri nam-tor du !_ [NON, tu ne l'es pas !] Affirma Spock avec autorité

\- Je lui ai fait tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé...et j'ai...; la voix de Jim se brisa davantage; j'ai joui dans les bras de cette femme, Spock, plusieurs fois.

\- _Velong rolaya kastoran t'hatik,_ Jim. [Simple réaction à un stimulus physique, Jim]

Spock ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'esprit de Jim avec le sien, emprisonné derrières ses barrières mentales encore solidement érigées. Alors, il prit son visage dans les deux mains, pour obliger Jim à croiser son regard et ordonna:

 _\- Zadau nash-veh nah-tor t'du ta nam-tor du tenai_ _fan-vel_ _! ZADAU NASH-VEH NASH-NAH-TOR_ [Je t'interdis de penser que tu es responsable de quoi que ce soit ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LE PENSER].

Spock l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et le guida jusqu'au lit. Jim s'y allongea.

\- _Nem'uh nash-veh Spock !_ [Prends-moi, Spock]. Supplia-t-il. Prends-moi de toutes les manières possibles. Nettoie mon corps des souillures de cette femme !

Oh, oui, comme il désirait réconforter Jim avec son corps !

Spock eut un long et violent frisson. Ses yeux virèrent au noir profond, les pupilles largement dilatée. Cette semaine d'inquiétude avait aussi été éprouvante pour lui, cette nuit de tourments de savoir Jim livré au bon vouloir de cette... tout cela avait affaibli son contrôle et permit aux héritages anciens de sa race de rejaillir en lui : les vagues puissantes de l'éclosion d'un _Pon Farr,_ il en reconnaissait tous les signes.

Cette demande... Jim lui demandait de le prendre... il en rêvait depuis si longtemps sans oser se l'avouer...

Le corps de Jim était si beau. Il avait été totalement épilé pour satisfaire aux caprices de cette maudite femelle, mille fois maudite. Ce corps imberbe était profondément troublant, comme s'il était _encore plus nu,_ et étrangement, cela exacerbait sa fièvre.

Spock avait viscéralement besoin de se ré-approprier ce qui lui avait été volé. Son sang en feu battait avec violence dans ses veines. Il désirait ardemment s'emparer de Jim, venir en lui, le faire sien, se l'approprier, le posséder. Enfin. Définitivement. Avec le consentement total de Jim qui savait, cette fois-ci, à quoi il s'engageait.

Cette tension visible n'effraya pas Jim, au contraire. Il ressentait le profond besoin que Spock efface toute trace du passage de la reine, qu'il marque en sa chair son territoire, au plus profond de lui. Il avait besoin de lui appartenir, en pleine conscience des conséquences de ses actes cette fois-ci, et de façon irréversible.

Mais Spock ne se jeta pas sur lui. Il contrôla ses pulsions et se pencha sur le communicateur.

\- Oui, Spock. Demanda la voix inquiète de Bones. Comment va-t-il ?

Spock parvint à répondre sans que sa voix ne trahisse son état.

\- Jim a besoin de repos. Voudriez-vous le dispenser de son service pour au moins deux jours à partir de ce soir.

\- Si Jim est blessé, S'affola Bones, il faut tout de suite me l'amener à l'infirmerie !

\- Ce ne sont pas des blessures physiques.

\- ... je vois. Comprit Bones sans poser de question. Je vous accorde ces deux jours à tous les deux.

Spock se redressa et se déshabilla si rapidement qu'il déchira ses vêtements, les yeux possessifs fixés sur Jim. Celui-ci eut l'impression de retrouver son beau vulcain sauvage, au regard de prédateur, à la différence que ses gestes étaient parfaitement maîtrisés. Jim frissonna d'anticipation.

Spock grimpa sur le lit, se mit au-dessus de Jim, le dominant de tout son corps irradiant de chaleur, il dégageait une telle impression de puissance. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, avec une douceur infinie, puis ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres...

\- Spock ? Balbutia Jim déconcerté par tant douceur.

Jim avait vu les signes des pulsions de domination de Spock. Il s'attendait à ce que son vulcain déchaîne toute cette violence en lui. Il désirait ardemment cette agressivité possessive d'un _Pon Farr,_ celle qui brise le corps et faire taire les pensées.

Jim voulait avoir mal.

Mal pour noyer sa douleur morale.

Mal pour se punir du plaisir ressenti dans les bras de cette femme.

Spock l'avait bien compris, ce besoin d'être soumis par la violence. Mais il ne voulait pas dominer Jim par la force physique, il voulait le soumettre par la puissance de son amour.

\- _Yeht'es'uh t'nash-veh,_ _Tan'uh du t'nash-veh, Jim, Ovsoh-bosh_ [Fais-moi confiance, Donnes-toi à moi, Jim, Entièrement]

Spock fit passer dans ses yeux une muette demande de soumission.

\- Oui. Fais de moi selon ton bon vouloir. Gémit Jim. _Nem'uh t'nash-veh_ [prends-moi]

Spock se pencha à nouveau sur lui, et s'empara de sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné. Jim l'entoura de ses bras, écarta les cuisses, haussa son bassin vers le sien:

\- _Sarlah'uh, i, saharis ! Tor'uh t'nash-veh nash-kossu ! Pa'sh'uh t'ko-veh yut !_ [Viens ! Maintenant ! Vite ! Fais-moi oublier cette femme ! Efface son passage]

\- _Yeht'es'uh t' 'uh. Nam'uh tranush, Jim. Ri aitlu nash-veh du, Aitlu nash-veh t'du ashau_ [Fais-moi confiance. Sois patient, Jim. Je ne veux pas te blesser, Je veux t'aimer]

Jim frissonna. L'aimer, Spock voulait l'aimer. L'AIMER

Les lèvres de Spock se posèrent sur son cou en un baiser humide. Il gronda doucement en le serrant contre lui, d'une voix rauque et si possessive qui fit vibrer Jim :

\- _T'nash-veh ha ?_ [A moi ?]

\- _Ha, Spock, t'du ! Nam-tor nas-veh t'du !_ [oui, Spock, à toi. Je suis à toi !] Répondit Jim en l'entourant de ses bras

Spock avait tant besoin de l'entendre, cette réponse de la bouche de Jim. Jim était à lui. Besoin de la dire, sa possessivité. Jim était à lui. Et il allait se le réapproprier centimètre par centimètre. Sa bouche descendit lentement le long de son corps, embrassant des lèvres, de la langue et des dents chaque parcelle de son torse et de son ventre, son Jim à lui, à lui seul...

\- _T'nash-veh ha ?_

\- _Ha, t'du !_

Jim gémissait doucement, abandonné et immobile, frémissant, tandis que Spock léchait sa peau avidement, centimètre par centimètre, comme pour le laver des séquelles de son traumatisme, il répétait inlassablement:

\- _T'nash-veh ha ?_

\- _Ha, t'du !_

Les cuisses subirent le même traitement suave. Puis, enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son pénis:

\- _T'nash-veh ha ?_

\- _Ha, t'du ! T'du !_

Il le câlina longuement, se délectant de ses soupirs. Et Jim se sentait dévoré par Spock, tant il engloutissait son sexe avec voracité, ses mains parcourant son corps, avidement. Jamais Spock ne l'avait pris ainsi, avec une telle possessivité.

Spock se redressa, et doucement, incita Jim à se retourner. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à quatre patte, impatient de l'accueillir en lui. Spock répéta encore :

\- _T'nash-veh ha ?_

\- _Ha, Spock, t'du ! Sarlah'uh!_ _Nem'uh t'nash-veh_ [Oui! Spock. A toi ! Viens! Prends-moi!]

Jim cambra les reins pour mieux le recevoir. Mais ce fut sa langue qui vint à la rencontre de son intimité. Elle la cajola tandis que les doigts se mêlaient au supplice. Spock prit bien le temps de le préparer à le recevoir en lui. Les gémissements de Jim devinrent suppliques

A nouveau, Spock le fit se retourner. Il glissa un coussin sous ses reins puis s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il se positionna au dessus de Jim.

\- _Glazha'uh t'nash-veh_ [Regarde-moi !] Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque

Spock harponna le regard de Jim. Il savait que, par leur lien mental, il avait accès à ses ressentis, mais il voulait les voir sur son beau visage, dans ses yeux, se noyer dans ses yeux si merveilleux.

Il souleva les cuisses de Jim et commença doucement à s'insinuer en lui, à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas de la souffrance qu'il y avait dans les yeux assombris de Jim, aux pupilles dilatées, mais du désir et du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Spock se coucha sur lui en s'enfonçant totalement en lui. Jim eut un râle de satisfaction, l'enserra de ses bras et de ses cuisses :

-Oui... Spock... _Ha!_ ... _Nam-tor nash-veh t'du_! [oui!... je suis à toi!]

Spock le posséda comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, passionnément, longuement. Leurs corps entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Spock l'amena au bord de l'orgasme et cessa soudain tout mouvement.

Leurs esprits ne parvenaient pas à se rejoindre. Jim avait encore trop de barrières mentales dressées, enkystée, comme s'il ne parvenait plus à les abaisser après avoir passé tant de temps et mit tant d'effort à les maintenir en place. Spock les sentait autour de l'esprit de Jim comme un obstacle entre eux. Il fallait absolument les briser.

Avant que Jim n'ai pu protester, il approcha sa main de son visage. Jim comprit sa demande muette.

\- _Ha_. _Sarlah'uh!_ [Oui, Viens!]

Spock posa ses doigts sur son visage, leur offrant ainsi une fusion mentale plus directe, plus intense, irrépressible. La totalité de leur esprit s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et toutes les barrières furent pulvérisées. Tout fut partagé: leurs émotions, leurs sentiments, leurs pensées, tout. Ils s'enlacèrent, se mêlèrent, s'interpénétrèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'essence même de leurs êtres. Leurs sentiments se mirent à nu...

 _T'nash-veh Talunk_ mon précieux...

 _T'nash-veh K'diwa_ mon bien aimé...

 _T'nash-veh Vaikaya_ mon adoré...

 _T'nash-veh, t'nash-veh, t'nash-veh_ à moi, à moi, à moi

 _ASHAYAM_ MON AMOUR...

 _t'nash-veh Aitlun_ mon désiré...

 _Ashayam, Ashayam, ASHAYAM, Ashayam t'aitlun_

Le désir leur fit reprendre conscience de leur corps. Tous deux avaient des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues, mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Spock se retira de Jim et le mit brutalement à genoux, pour revenir en lui, les mains convulsivement serré autour de ses hanches. Jim se cambra :

\- _Ha Spock !_ _Sarlah'uh! Sarlah'uh!_ [Oui Spock ! viens ! viens!]

Spock s'immergea en lui, profondément, et Jim cria de plaisir et d'enivrement sous ses assauts. A lui, et uniquement à lui, Spock offrait le plus merveilleux des présents : il abandonnait son précieux contrôle vulcain. Il lui offrait toute sa passion, toutes ses émotions, libérait tous ses instincts de possession dans une ivresse des sens.

Jim sentit les dents de Spock s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, jusqu'au sang et s'en délecta. Il la voulait, cette marque indélébile dans sa chair, il la chérissait déjà. Et il lui ferait la même lorsque son tour de prendre Spock viendrait. Ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre.

Jim sentit son sang couler à nouveau librement dans ses veines, l'air circuler dans ses poumons comme si ses alvéoles se dépliaient, il sentait revenir en lui le bonheur d'être en vie. L'orgasme les foudroya, corps et âme...

 **ooo**

 **à suivre**

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant juste le contact de leurs peaux. Jim se sentait comme lavé, purifié corps et âme, tellement aimé.

* * *

Avez-vous aimé les retrouvailles de nos amoureux ?

J'avoue, j'ai eu quelques petites vapeurs à écrire leur passion ^^' Et vous ?

ooo

Je vais vous proposer encore quelques petits chapitre, par petites touches toutes en douceur... Spock et Jim ont encore de belles choses à se dire et à partager, et j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à partager leur bonheur.

Promis, juré, je ne vais plus les faire souffrir ^^'


	16. Savas-slor-tukh Aikum Lune de Miel

**Savas-slor-tukh Aikum**

 **[ Lune de Miel ]**

 **ooo**

Précédemment

Jim sentit son sang couler à nouveau librement dans ses veines, l'air circuler dans ses poumons, il sentait revenir en lui le bonheur d'être en vie. L'orgasme les foudroya...

 **ooo**

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant juste le contact de leurs peaux. Jim se sentait comme lavé, purifié corps et âme, tellement aimé, régénéré. Ses forces lui avaient été rendues.

- _Ashayam,_ _Kup-than du deshker ha ?_ [Amour, Je peux te poser une question ?]

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Jim _K'diwa_ [Jim bien aimé]

Comme il était doux de pouvoir enfin prononcer ces mots _K'diwa Ashayam_

\- Ce qui s'est passé lors de notre _Pon farr_ , est déjà arrivé à d'autres par le passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que ton père n'a pas pu remettre en cause notre mariage alors qu'il le désapprouve.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Spock pour analyser la question de Jim, et y répondre, son esprit s'étant figé à _"notre"_.

\- Oui. Il y a eu des précédents tout au long de notre histoire. _Ashaya s'vi-satik-lar_ [l'amour entre mâles] a toujours existé, même si _Sa-ka-ashausu_ [l'homosexualité] est désapprouvé car stérile. Ces _Ashayam-lar_ [amants] attendent la survenue du _Pon farr_ de l'un d'entre-eux pour prendre contact avec les _ko-kugalsu-lar_ [épouses-fiancées]. Celles-ci n'ont aucune raison logique d'accepter comme époux un vulcain qui refusera tout acte reproductif avec elles. Par conséquent, elles demandent le divorce par le _Kal'i'fee_ en choisissant l'amant de leur _sa-kugalsu_ [fiancé] comme champion. Les deux combattants s'accouplent dans l'arène au lieu de se battre, ce qui légitimise leur mariage au yeux de la loi et de la tradition _._

\- Mais alors, pourquoi ton père m'a-t-il proposé de porter plainte ? S'étonna Jim.

Jim sentit s'insinuer en lui, sourdement, le malaise de Spock, dont il ne comprit pas la raison. Il redoubla d'attention, tous ses sens en alertes à l'écoute des sentiments de Spock

\- Tu ignorais tout de nos coutumes, Jim et... Je me suis imposé à toi _Vesht-dash-tor nash-veh t'du k'khrashik_ [je t'ai agressé avec violence], j'ai... abusé de toi, et toi, au lieu de m'en faire le reproche, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Le sang de Jim se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il comprenait à présent le dilemme de Spock. Il s'assit sur le lit et protesta :

\- Tu n'as abusé de rien du tout, _Ashayam_ ! Je savais que tu en avais besoin, et je te l'ai donné volontairement, j'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais, je n'en ai jamais eu aucun regret ! Ta vie m'a toujours été précieuse ! Je croyais que tu le savais.

Le long frisson qui parcourut le corps de Spock l'effraya d'avantage:

\- _Ashayam_ , non ! Ne me dit pas que tu as passé tout ce temps à croire que tu m'avais violé ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, Spock, dis-moi que je me trompe ! Comment as-tu pu croire une horreur pareille ? Comment as-tu pu le croise si longtemps ?

Pour toute réponse, Spock le saisit et le serra dans ses bras en tremblant. La tempête émotionnelle de Spock était telle çà présent qu'elle résonnait jusque dans les tripes de Jim. Il serra Spock contre lui, convulsivement:

\- Oh, Spock Ashayam. Pardonne-moi! Si je n'avais pas pris autant de temps à comprendre, à me rendre compte de mon amour pour toi, tu n'aurais pas souffert si longtemps ! Je le sais maintenant, je l'ai enfin compris ! Je t'aimais déjà bien avant notre _Pon farr !_ Cet amour m'était si naturel que je l'ai confondu avec de l'amitié. Je n'avais jamais aimé avant toi, jamais ! Crois-moi, bien avant notre _Pon Farr_ , mon cœur était déjà à toi, mon corps t'appartenait déjà! _Spock Ashayam_. M'entends-tu, je t'aimais déjà ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Tu es mon seul, mon unique amour !

Mais Spock ne semblait pas l'entendre. Tout comme Jim précédemment, il avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Tous ces mois à culpabiliser, cette semaine de captivité, son angoisse et sa peine pour Jim... il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, il n'avait plus aucune énergie pour conserver quelque rationalité que ce soit.

Lors de leur captivité, Jim avait fantasmé longuement sur la nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble de retour sur l'Enterprise. Il avait prévu grignoter le corps de son amant dans son intégralité, de le choyer longuement en bouche en laissant ses adorables vrilles lui cajoler les joues, de faire lentement monter le désir, de le faire supplier de le prendre. Mais Spock avait besoin d'autre chose, et il allait le lui donner.

Jim le plaqua sur le lit de toute sa force, et s'allongea sur lui. C'était à son tour de le réconforter, et les mots étant devenus inutiles, il allait lui faire comprendre son amour avec son corps.

\- _Ashayam_ , _Aitlu nash-veh du!_ _Tan'uh du t'nash-veh_ [Amour, je te désire, Donnes-toi à moi]

Sans réfléchir, Spock écarta les cuisses aussitôt et Jim s'engouffra en lui avec un sentiment d'urgence. Comme à chaque fois, son corps était prêt à l'accueillir en lui. Jim l'enlaça, le serra très étroitement contre lui. Spock l'entoura convulsivement de ses bras et de ses jambes. Jim le posséda longuement, en bougeant à peine, avec toute sa douceur, avec tout son amour, son esprit enlaçant celui de Spock de toute sa force, en susurrant des mots possessifs et tendres. Il se fit de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la blessure de Spock se refermer sous ses assauts, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements des surcharges émotionnelles soit changés en frémissements de plaisir..., puis en cris...

\- _Asahal nash-veh kwon-sum,_ Répétait Jim, _Asayam nash-veh, opi'kwon-sum_ [Je t'ai toujours aimé, mon amour, depuis toujours !]

 _Ashayam, Ashayam, Ashayam..._

ooo

Ils restèrent enfermés pendant les deux jours de repos accordés par Bones. Ils se nourrissaient des _Savas t'Oko'lap Omeku_ en s'adonnant à des jeux sensuels. Ils s'aimèrent encore et encore, comme si leur vie en dépendait, oublieux de tout ce qui n'étaient pas eux, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas la fièvre et la douceur de leur peau...

 **ooo**

Ils reprirent leur poste comme si de rien n'était. Nul n'osa leur faire de remarques au sujet des suçons qu'ils arboraient sur leur cou, pas même Bones qui avait bien deviné le "traitement médical" appliqué par Spock pour guérir Jim de son traumatisme, et qui se contenta d'un sourire sarcastique.

Evidemment, les membres de l'équipage jasaient aux quatre coins du vaisseau.

On admira la "belle vigueur" du Capitaine. Cet éternel séducteur avait réussi à séduire la reine de Mus'uo, il s'était même permis de la faire attendre. On reconnaissait bien là son indéfectible culot. Leur Capitaine avait contenté la reine (le veinard, une femme si belle!), puis passé deux jours enfermé avec son époux. Et certainement pas à travailler sur des dossiers !

On avait vu le Commandant quitter précipitamment son service, juste après le Capitaine. On supputa que le vulcain avait fait une compréhensible crise de possessivité qui expliquait leurs deux jours d'absence. Finalement, les vulcains n'était peut-être pas des sentimentaux, mais ils devaient être sacrément territoriaux.

Les vulcains étaient connus pour être en tout point beaucoup endurant sur le plan physique que les humains. Mais, au vu du pansement sur leur nuques respectives, qui dépassait discrètement de leur col, et surtout de certains suçons sur le cou du Commandant qui semblaient plus que récent, leur Capitaine avait sacrément dû avoir du "répondant"... oui, James T. Kirk était vraiment un homme hors du commun, et l'équipage était fier d'avoir un tel Capitaine.

D'un commun accord, les compagnons de captivité de Jim ne révélèrent jamais la réalité des faits. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que justice soit faite. Mais surtout, ils avaient bien compris le souhait de leur capitaine pour rien ne soit dévoilé... et ils admirèrent son courage.

Jim et Spock laissèrent passer la rumeur. Le Capitaine avec son inaltérable petit air narquois et le commandant, et bien, avec son inamovible impassibilité vulcaine. Sur la passerelle, en dehors de leurs quartiers, ils continuaient à se comporter comme Capitaine et Commandant, très professionnels, comme toujours.

ooo

Scotty vint voir le capitaine sur la passerelle : la Reine Makd'aë leur avait offert une grande quantité de dilithium et ainsi que d'autres minerais précieux. Il en était tout transporté :

\- Vraiment, Capitaine, vous avez dû vraiment assurer avec...

\- Lieutenant Montgomery, vos propos sont inappropriés. Intervint Spock d'une voix glaciale, confirmant involontairement les rumeurs sur sa jalousie.

\- Si vous êtes content, c'est tant mieux Scotty. Sourit Jim.

Peu lui importait cet ignoble souvenir maintenant, cet amour qu'il partageait avec Spock était le meilleur des boucliers. Il pensa à l'adresse de Spock, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se toucher pour pouvoir se parler via leur esprit ainsi, et c'était fabuleux :

...

\- _Kis-ka Vulkansuh t'nash-ve_ [mon vulcain jaloux!]

\- La jalousie est illogique. Pensa Spock. _Nam-tor du_ t'nash-veh _telsu_ [Tu es _mon_ époux]

...

\- Monsieur, un appel de StarFleet. Intervint Uhura.

\- Merci, faites-le passer sur grand écran.

\- Capitaine Kirk-S'Chn T'Gai. L'ambassadeur Grants nous a informés que, sans vous, aucune négociation n'aurait pu aboutir avec le gouvernement de la planète Mus'uo. Il ne m'a pas donné de détail, mais a émis le souhait que vous et votre équipage soyez récompensés pour vos talent de négociation et votre initiative décisive! Nous vous concédons une permission de trois semaines

C'était bien la moindre des choses. Jim pensa à la planète d' _Oko'lap Omeku_ et Spock acquiesça... ils partageaient le même fantasme d'étreintes enfiévrées dans un nid de lianes, à l'abri des regards et des problèmes, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus de _savas.._.

...

\- Après tout, pensa Jim, nous n'avons pas encore eu notre lune de miel officielle.

\- ... une lune ? avec du miel ? Est-ce une pâtisserie ?

\- Une très vieille expression terrienne, c'est le voyage que font les jeunes époux après leur mariage. Mais si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons aussi manger du miel...

Jim transmis à Spock une image coquine, impliquant une partie de son anatomie et du miel... L'un comme l'autre étaient restés parfaitement impassible, parfaitement professionnels. Jim avait beau être de plus en plus sensuellement malicieux, Spock ne verdissait plus de trouble, pas même de la pointe des oreilles. Il était plus vulcain que jamais, et Jim adorait cela.

...

Jim sourit affablement à son supérieur hiérarchique avant de lui donner sa réponse.

 **ooo**

Ils s'installèrent sur _Minshara t'kastik_ pour une semaine. Ils avaient monté leur tente au pied de la bienveillante _Oko'lap Omeku,_ uniquement pour y entreposer leur matériel, car ils dormaient essentiellement dans un nid de liane, bien à l'abri des pluies nocturnes.

Ils ne restaient pas inactifs pendant les journées, l'un comme l'autre en étaient incapables. Ils avaient emmené de quoi lire et travailler : ils recensèrent les formes de vie, prélevèrent des échantillons de végétaux, ou d'insecte-plantes déjà morts, pour les équipes scientifiques lors de leurs longues promenades, cartographièrent les lieux. En fin de journée, ils consignaient leurs découverte dans un rapport détaillé, en standard et en vulcain.

Ils prélevaient quotidiennement des échantillons de leur sang, comme ils l'avaient promis à Bones, afin de retracer l'influence des _savas_ sur leur organisme, dans l'espoir d'en comprendre et reproduire leurs effets.

Ils pratiquèrent aussi diverses activités sportives, cette planète était un terrain de jeu idéal pour cela. Jim apprit même à Spock à grimper aux arbres. (immature et inutile, mais bon, comment résister au sourire dévastateur de Jim ?)

Ils avaient amené suffisamment de nourriture. Mais à part un peu de protéines animales indispensables pour Jim, ils mangeaient essentiellement ce que cette planète pouvait leur offrir en fruits et végétaux comestibles, qu'ils trouvaient d'instinct.

Spock ne cessait d'être fasciné par les particularismes des êtres vivants de cette planète. La symbiose semblait être le mode d'existence le plus répandu.

ooo

\- Quand on y pense, Ashayam, nous avons tout fait à l'envers... Soupira doucement Jim.

Jim et Spock était nus, confortablement allongé dans le nid de liane moelleuses d' _Oko'lap Omeku_ , l'un tout contre l'autre. L'humain dessinait paresseusement du bout du doigt des arabesques sur le torse de son vulcain, faisant naître de charmants frissons sur sa peau.

\- _Than du tvai ra ?_ [Que veux-tu dire ?]

\- La plus part du temps, dans une histoire d'amour, on commence au moins par flirter, ou élaborer le _Koon-ut-so'lik_ [lien des fiancés vulcains]. On se dit je t'aime, et ça devient charnel, et on se marie, ou pas. Nous, nous avons directement commencé par la case sexe.

\- Jim. _Ashal nash-veh du abi'... t'telek kal'i'farr_ [Je t'aimais déjà avant le... avant notre mariage]

Le doigt de Jim arrêta sa taquinerie. Le regard de Spock était si intense qu'il en était brûlant.

-... je refusai de le voir. Poursuivit Spock. _Nash-velik Olaya_ [Ce simple Sentiment]. Les vulcains ne sont pas censés avoir des sentiments. Je me suis menti à moi-même en camouflant celui-ci sous notre amitié professionnelle...

\- ... en prenant soin de moi dans l'ombre

\- _Beglanal du ish-veh ha ?_ [Tu l'avais remarqué ?]

\- Evidemment. Mais n'ayant jamais eu de commandant en second avant toi, je croyais que c'était normal. Quel aveugle j'ai été! Toutes ces petites attentions dont tu m'entourais depuis le début, et auxquelles je me suis si vite habitué, bien avant notre union, c'était si confortable... je me suis bien voilé la face, moi aussi, encore plus que toi, encore plus longtemps surtout. Quand on y pense, comment expliquer le fait que notre _Pon Farr_ me soit devenu un bon souvenir?

Il sentit le cœur de Spock se serrer près du sien, dans sa propre poitrine. Son vulcain en souffrait encore ? Jim ne voulait pas cela.

\- J'ai longuement analysé l'enchaînement des événements, _Ashayam_. Tu m'as fait confiance en m'avouant ce qui t'arrivait, malgré la honte que tu en ressentais. A moi, pas à notre médecin. Tu m'as fait l'honneur de me demander de venir, à cette cérémonie à laquelle les humains ne sont pas censés assister. Tu es parvenu à parler, malgré ta fièvre, pour me protéger. J'ai bien vu l'étonnement de T'Pau, l'effort que cela a dû te coûter. Tu étais près à mourir des mains de ce vulcain, plutôt que de prendre le risque de me faire du mal... Une fois de plus près à mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver la mienne. Et ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans l'arène, toute cette explosion de plaisirs... car nous avons aussi ressenti beaucoup de plaisir, malgré la violence... comme si nos corps, eux, le savaient déjà... c'était... un aveu... Et cette facilité avec laquelle nous nous sommes installés dans une vie de couple, si naturellement...

Jim eut un long soupir

\- _Kigla-tor etek ni glan-fam'es ?_ [Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugles ?].

Il y eut un silence, à peine interrompu par le chant du vent dans les feuilles et les première gouttes cristallines d'une pluie. Les lianes se refermèrent au dessus d'eux pour leur faire un toit.

\- Préjugés hétéro-normé. Dit Spock. T'était-il déjà arrivé d'éprouver de l'attirance pour un autre mâle ?

La grimace de Jim fut une réponse éloquente :

- _Ri nam-tor nash-veh sa-ka-ashausu, Spock_ [Je ne suis pas gay, Spock].

Spock se contenta d'un regard ironique, il laissa apparaître son amusement. _Son_ vulcain devenait ironique... _Son_ vulcain acceptait d'abaisser son sacro-saint devoir d'impassibilité pour partager avec lui ses émotions...Comme Jim pouvait l'adorer!

\- Et pourtant, Jim, pas plus que toi, je n'ai rien d'une femelle.

\- Pas vraiment en effet. Confirma Jim en posant doucement sa main sur le pénis de Spock, lequel montra son contentement en commençant à doucement gonfler et s'allonger contre sa paume, les vrilles lui caressèrent les doigts. C'est juste... que c'est _toi_.

Jim s'était redressé sur son coude et posait ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

\- En fait, je crois que je t'ai toujours considéré comme m'appartenant. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. Cela me semblait si naturel. Tu étais _mon_ commandant en second, tu es à présent _mon_ époux. _Vest-nam-tor du kwon-sum t'nash-veh_ ! [Tu as toujours été à moi !]

Spock le saisit par les épaules pour l'allonger et se coucher sur lui, il s'imposa entre ses cuisses. Jim eut un petit rire de satisfaction.

\- _Kwitau Vuhlkansu t'nash-veh!_ [Mon impétueux vulcain !]

ooo

Bones avait refusé de les accompagner avec Christine. Dormir au pied d'un arbre capable de lire vos pensées, très peu pour lui. De plus, les forêts cette planète faisaient peur, même aux scientifiques. Cette sensation d'être observé était oppressante. La réactivité des arbres lianes dès qu'on essayait de toucher aux œufs ou à ses enfants-insectes, cette impression d'être _à l'intérieur_ d'un être vivant... Des trafiquant avaient bien essayé de faire le commerce des fruits savoureux, mais ils s'avérèrent toxiques. Pas suffisamment pour tuer, mais nul n'apprécie les douloureux désordres intestinaux...

\- Bones est un idiot. C'est le paradis, ici !

Une liane s'enroula affectueusement autour du torse nu de Jim.

\- Bones est un humain, il est normal que le fort psychisme dégagé par _Oko'lap Omeku_ et ses _Lap'Ko-fu-lar_ [arbres-filles] le mette mal à l'aise.

\- _Nam-tor nash-veh nuh'qom'i_ [Je suis aussi un humain].

\- En effet. Mais tu as expérimenté la fusion mentale avec moi, le contact d'un autre esprit près du tien t'es familier. Je soupçonne _Oko'lap Omeku_ d'avoir implanté en nous, lorsque nous avons établi notre première connexion mentale avec elle, une compulsion qui nous a poussé à revenir ici.

Jim caressa distraitement la liane. Aurait-il dû se trouvé choqué par cette manipulation mentale ? Jim l'ignorait. Pour dire vrai, en fait, cela lui était totalement égal. _Oko'lap Omeku_ n'était que bienveillance à leur égard, il percevait cette bonté irradier partout autour d'eux. Il lui semblait surtout qu'il vivait actuellement les heures plus libres et les plus belles de sa vie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de nous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton songeur.

\- _Nam-tor nash-veh ashaya-su whl'q'n_ [Je suis un vulcain amoureux]. Partant de ce principe, tout devient possible. Répondit doctement Spock

Jim eut un rire chaleureux, ce rire Spock aimait tant, lui qui ne savait pas rire. Jim vint l'enlacer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes :

\- Redis-le ! _Va'ashiv_ [encore]

\- Je t'aime, Jim. _Ashau nash-veh du._

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, le désir coula dans leurs veines. Les lianes le soulevèrent, leur faisant un nid...

 **ooo**

 **à suivre**

La seconde escale de leurs vacances fut pour Vulcain. Amanda les avaient invités et Sarek n'avait pu faire autrement qu'accepter le caprice de sa femme.

* * *

 _"Ce simple Sentiment"_ Spock prononce ces mots, après sa rencontre avec V-Ger (premier film sorti en 1979 dans les salles). Spock a frôlé la mort, il est sur un lit à l'infirmerie, et prononce ces mots alors que Jim lui tient la main... comment ne pas y voir un sous-entendu quand on est fan de Spirck ? ^^ **  
**

Je voulais qu'il ne subsiste plus aucune blessure entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Spock continuer à s'empoisonner l'esprit avec cette culpabilité...

Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?


	17. Sa'mekh Vuhlkansu Un père vulcain

_****Sa'mekh Vuhlkansu****_

 ** **[ Un père vulcain ]****

 ** **ooo****

(K'war'ma'khon S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb - La famille S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb)

 ** **ooo****

Précédemment

\- Je t'aime. _Ashau nash-veh du._

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, le désir coula dans leurs veines. Les lianes le soulevèrent, leur faisant un nid...

 **ooo**

La seconde escale de leurs vacances fut pour Vulcain. Amanda les avaient invités et Sarek n'avait pu faire autrement que de céder à la volonté de sa femme. Il lui apparaissait en effet logique pour une mère dotée d'une telle émotivité humaine de vouloir voir son fil. Amanda les accueillit chaleureusement, et Sarek aussi courtoisement que pouvait le faire un vulcain à cent pour cent de sa capacité d'impassibilité.

Amanda serra un Jim tout sourire dans ses bras. Son cœur fondit de bonheur quand son impassible fils lui rendit son étreinte maternelle. L'affection de Spock pour sa mère était grande et il avait appris auprès de son époux combien les humains aimants pouvaient avoir besoin d'un minimum de contact physique.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une boisson fraîche, dans le salon.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air en pleine forme ! S'extasia Amanda. Ces vacances vous réussissent !

Tous deux avaient pris de belles couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, lors de leur mission à Babel. Les cheveux châtain et les prunelles noisettes de Jim étaient parsemés de touches d'or. Son fils, bien que parfaitement vulcain dans son attitude, avait les yeux comme scintillants. Les deux époux avaient gagné en masse musculaire, mais de façon svelte et harmonieuse.

\- Nous avons effectivement constaté que le soleil de _Minshara t'Kastik_ [Planète Végétale] a des effets bénéfiques pour l'épiderme humain comme vulcain. Expliqua Spock. De plus, les frondaisons constituent une barrière efficace contre les Ultra-Violet A, B et C.

\- Nous vous avons ramené de délicieux _savas_ que l'on ne trouve que sur sur cette planète. Ajouta Jim. Nous aussi avons profité de notre séjour pour commencer à en étudier un peu la faune et la flore. Nous mettrons nos rapports d'exploration ainsi que toute une batterie d'échantillons à la disposition de _Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi_ [l'académie des sciences vulcaine].

Sarek remarqua que Jim n'avait presque pas d'accent, comme seul pouvaient le faire les humains vivants depuis au moins une cinquantaine d'année sur Vulcain. Il se souvint de ce que Jim lui avait dit, que cette langue était pour lui comme une seconde langue maternelle.

\- Racontez-moi, Spock-kam Demanda Amanda, cette planète a l'air extraordinaire !

Spock ne tiqua pas à ce surnom affectueux que sa mère ne lui avait pas donné depuis son enfance, bien au contraire. Il lui adressa un demi sourire. Il sentit l'attendrissement de Jim. Sarek remarqua que ni Jim, ni son fils considérait pas cette attitude comme inappropriée. Il garda donc pour lui sa réprobation.

\- Les organisations des formes de vie sur _Minshara t'kastik_ sont fascinantes, Développa Spock; elles sont basées essentiellement sur la coopération ou la symbiose inter-espèce. Je n'ai jamais vu cela sur aucun autre monde. Il y a très peu de prédateurs et ce sont surtout des charognards. La reproduction de chaque espère obéit à un auto-contrôle strict afin que l'équilibre soit maintenu entre chaque race animale comme végétale.

La symbiose inter-espèce. Voilà qui caractérisait bien l'impression que donnait ce couple. Même Sarek, malgré toute sa réticence vis à vis de cette union, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir. Son fils était, comme il se doit, parfaitement impassible. Mais pas seulement. Il se dégageait de lui une bienveillance attentive. A ses coté, Jim resplendissait comme un soleil, bien que tout à fait pondéré et serein. Amanda, sa tendre épouse... mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ainsi?... sa femme, donc, était... radieuse. Sarek tenta d'écraser ce sentiment irrationnel.

\- Et si nous gouttions ces _savas_ que vous nous avez amené ? Proposa Amanda. M'accompagnez-vous, Jim ?

\- Avec plaisir, Amanda.

Dans la cuisine, il sortit un des _savas_ du sac. Il manipulait le fruit avec précaution, presque tendresse.

\- La première fois que j'ai goûté à ce fruit, Spock venait, une fois de plus de me sauver la vie ! Dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

Il revoyait Spock bondir sur les lianes pour l'en libérer, son état de panique à la recherche de blessures. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, tout était déjà dit, tout était déjà là, sous ses yeux d'aveugle, cet amour, c'était si évident... il retint un soupir.

\- Vraiment ? Racontez-moi.

\- Et bien, bien que je ne le fasse pas exprès, j'ai la malheureuse manie de mettre toujours le pied juste là où il ne faut pas, et forcément, il m'arrive des _bricoles_ désagréables. Expliqua Jim d'un ton amusé. Peut être parce que je sais que Spock sera toujours là pour me sauver la mise. L'arbre-mère _Oko'lap Omeku_ qui produit ces fruits, a cru que je voulais faire du mal à ses enfants. Sans Spock, elle m'aurait étranglée avec ses lianes.

\- Spock était avec vous ?

\- Non, mais il a su que j'étais en danger grâce à notre lien.

\- Votre lien, c'est vraiment une chose merveilleuse !

Elle posa sa main avec tendresse sur l'avant bras de Jim qui lui sourit.

\- J'aimerai tant que Sarek comprenne. Dit Amanda tristement

\- Même s'il désapprouve notre union, Répondit Jim avec gentillesse, son attitude est tout à fait correcte à mon égard. La preuve est que nous sommes ici, Spock et moi.

\- Quand je pense que vous lui avez sauvé la vie !

\- Sarek est un vulcain et se conduit comme tel. Je respecte cela. De plus, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Jim pensait chaque mot qu'il disait et Amanda fut touchée par sa sincérité. Dans un geste impulsif, elle posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Jim et l'attira à elle. Jim ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Elle posa sur sa joue un tendre baiser maternel. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle devint rouge de gène. Mais Jim rit doucement. Il se pencha vers elle. La main sur son épaule, il lui rendit son baiser sur la joue avec la même affection. Il partagea ses sentiments avec Spock

\- Je suis si heureuse pour Spock ! Il a été seul si longtemps. Quand Sarek m'a appris son mariage avec vous, j'ai été très surprise, je vous l'avoue. Mais je savais que Spock ne fait jamais rien d'irréfléchi, et j'ai eu hâte de vous rencontrer. A présent que je vous connais, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux !

Jim répondit par un beau sourire, il lui tendit le savas :

\- A vous l'honneur de le découper.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Sarek prit la parole en vulcain :

\- Votre époux sait parfaitement se tenir, pour un humain.

\- Jim est un homme intelligent, il a d'étonnantes capacités d'adaptation. Répondit Spock dans la même langue

Le rire d'Amanda retentit dans la cuisine. Spock sentait se déverser en lui les sentiments de tendresse que son époux éprouvait envers sa mère :

( _Nam-tor Ko-mekh t'du ved Ashaya-yehat !_ [Ta mère est vraiment adorable!] )

A travers Jim, il sentit l'affectueux baiser de sa mère se poser sur sa joue, et la douce joue de sa mère effleurer ses lèvres. Il resta impassible malgré le bonheur que cela provoquait en lui.

\- Votre mère semble particulièrement l'apprécier.

\- Il est impossible de ne pas apprécier Jim lorsqu'on le connait. Même _Oko'lap Omeku t'_ _Minshara t'Kastik_ n'a pu résister à ses capacités de séduction hors du commun.

Une subtile et infime inflexion dans la voix de Spock trahit son amusement. Sarek se rendit compte que son fils venait de faire... une plaisanterie ! Sarek haussa à peine un sourcil. Mais Spock perçut nettement sa réprobation, il ne s'en formalisa pas, cette attitude était logique de la part de son père. Il expliqua paisiblement :

\- Je suis à demi-humain, Père. Me focaliser uniquement sur mes gène vulcains est illogique et dangereux. Il ne s'agit pas pour autant de renier mon éducation ou mon sang vulcain. Je suis un vulcain, né et éduqué sur Vulcain. J'en suis fier, et le serai toute ma vie. Il s'agit de prendre en considération la contribution aléatoire de mes chromosomes humains. Jim m'a toujours accepté tel que je suis, dans la globalité de mon être, et ce, bien avant notre mariage. J'ai compris que je me devais de faire de même, par respect envers moi-même et envers mes ancêtres des deux espèces qui m'ont légués leur sang.

\- Votre raisonnement est logique. Acquiesça Sarek. Je peux le concevoir.

\- De plus, n'est-ce pas le principe même de _K_ _'Lalatar Prkori k'Lalatar Prnak'lirli_ ? [l'IDIC l'Infinies Diversités sous ses Infinies Combinaisons] la philosophie fondatrice de notre peuple ?

Sarek ne répondit pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il se sentait soudain comme pris en faute. Avait-il respecté cette noble philosophie, sensée être le symbole même de l'âme vulcaine, alors qu'il avait si opiniâtrement désapprouvé le mariage de son fils avec un humain mâle? Il n'y avait cependant aucune forme de reproche ni dans la voix, ni dans les propos, ni dans l'attitude de Spock.

\- J'ai découvert qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule voie qui mène à la plénitude. Poursuivait Spock d'une belle voix sereine. Jim, par sa bienveillance, m'a aidé à trouver la mienne. De plus, vivant parmi des humains à bord de l'Enterprise, et étant leur commandant, cela me semble indispensable pour mieux les comprendre afin d'établir une communication efficace.

Jim et Amanda revinrent de la cuisine, tout sourire. Jim lui tendit le plateau et Sarek prit l'une des portions. Sans réfléchir, il mordit dans le _savas_. Le gout délectable de celui-ci provoqua en lui une émotion à la fois infiniment douce et puissante, agréable. Il lui fallut tout un cycle de respiration pour parvenir à la dominer, à contre cœur.

\- C'est vraiment délicieux ! S'exclama Amanda. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une question de goût... il y a comme... comme de l'amour dans ce fruit.

Elle posa ses beaux yeux si doux sur Sarek

Sarek réprima un frisson, comme si le miel de ce fruit avait laissé une petite porte entrouverte en lui. A nouveau, il trouva que son épouse était vraiment charmante, et encore plus avec ce regard-là. L'épouser avait vraiment été le chois le plus logique qu'il ait pu faire dans sa vie.

\- C'est possible, car _Oko'lap Omeku_ les a conçu pour nous. Expliquait Jim visiblement ravi de partager ce _savas_ avec eux.

\- Vous nous faites là un précieux cadeau ! Répondit Amanda. Et, dites-moi, elle ne serait pas un peu amoureuse de vous ?

Jim se contenta de hausser un sourcil comme aurait pu le faire Spock et ce mimétisme provoqua un joyeux fou-rire chez Amanda, si communicatif que Jim la rejoignit. Spock se permit même un demi sourire. Pour une fois, Sarek n'eut aucun regard réprobateur face à ces expressions de spontanéité.

Il lui semblait qu'il redécouvrait son épouse. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi heureuse. Et, réellement, elle était belle. Sarek décréta que, ponctuellement, un vulcain pouvait bien se permettre d'éprouver des émotions irrationnellement sentimentales, mais uniquement vis à vis de son épouse...

ooo

Sarek et son fils s'étaient assis sur le banc, dans le jardin. Le soir tombait sur Vulcain, amenant une fraîcheur agréable. Par la fenêtre ouverte, on pouvait percevoir, sans les comprendre, les voix joyeuses d'Amanda et de Jim qui préparaient le souper. Ils parlaient en vulcain.

\- Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez en me faisant goûter ce fruit. Ce... cette sorte de sentiment qu'il induit...

\- Est-ce un reproche ? Demanda Spock doucement

\- Non. Ce fut une expérience intéressante.

Des rires parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Sarek ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu son épouse rire aussi souvent.

\- N'est-ce pas une agréable mélodie ? demanda Spock.

Il y avait encore cette harmonieuse sérénité dans sa voix.

\- Mon honnêteté m'oblige à vous avouer, qu'en effet, à l'encontre toute rationalité, ce son est ... agréable.

\- Cette joie de vivre, si typiquement humaine. Cette façon d'assumer leurs émotions, de les vivre pleinement. C'est leur force, leur bouclier à eux. Nous avons tors, nous les vulcain, de la mépriser autant.

\- Il n'est pas bon de se laisser emporter par les passions, cela occulte la raison.

\- La raison pure est dépouillée de toute vie, Père.

Spock eut une façon subtile et extrêmement pudique de faire passer son affection dans le mot "Père". Mais Sarek la perçut, et cela fit naître en lui une sensation à la fois agréable et étrange.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de se laisser guider par ses émotions. Mais d'en prendre conscience afin de ne pas se laisser dominer par elles. Telle est la leçon que j'ai apprise aux cotés de Jim. Sachez, Père, que j'ai eu à faire face à de violentes émotions suite à notre _Pon Farr_. Si je les avais gérée de façon vulcaine, en les réprimant totalement, en refusant de les assumer, cela m'aurait brisé.

Sarek ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Son fils avait évoqué ce souvenir douloureux, et honteux, avec une telle sérénité. Un vulcain ne parle jamais de ses émotions. Et pourtant, ce que venait de lui avouer son fils forçait son respect. Spock avait atteint une sorte de plénitude à laquelle peu de vulcain parvenait, en traçant sa propre voie au travers de ses épreuves.

Sarek reprit :

\- Vous paraissiez en effet émotionnellement compromis après votre _Pon Farr_. Permettez-moi de vous poser une question : étiez-vous _tsat'es sa-kugalsu-lar_ [secrètement fiancés] comme le sont ordinairement les _Sa-ka-ashausu shif-lar_ [couples gays] avant de procéder au _Kal'i'fee_ ?

\- Non, Père. Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'époque, je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre nous avant l'accomplissement du _Kal'i'fee,_ je pensais que nous n'étions que des amis proches. L'un comme l'autre étions ignorants du lien qui nous unissait déjà.

\- Comment vous était-il possible d'ignorer un tel lien, alors que celui-ci était suffisamment puissant pour permettre la transmission de notre langue dans l'esprit de votre époux lors de la fusion mentale rituelle ?

\- Nous étions des amis très proches depuis longtemps déjà. Cette amitié nous était à la fois si forte et si naturelle que nous ne nous sommes jamais posé de question. C'est cette amitié que j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir trahie. Alors que dans l'esprit de Jim, tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple geste d'entraide amicale.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il a protesté si vigoureusement contre l'accusation qui pesait sur vous et a accepté votre union.

Spock revit avec une affectueuse tendresse Jim, appuyé sur la table basse, en train de hurler son indignation sur son père avec véhémence, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore la force de tenir debout tout seul. Force qu'il avait cependant en quantité illimitée pour prendre la défense ce _son_ commandant en second _à lui_... Jim, son Jim si passionné, déjà amoureux de son Spock en toute inconscience de ses sentiments réels... Jim perçut son émotion et y répondit en lui transmettant une bouffée d'amour. Spock était resté parfaitement impassible, Sarek ne se rendit compte de rien.

\- Jim était prêt à tout pour me sauver la vie, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il l'a toujours été. Il a été très choqué lorsqu'il a compris ce que je pensais de cet événement.

Il y eut un long silence. Sarek ne put se retenir de dire :

\- Votre époux n'est pas un humain ordinaire.

ooo

Amanda avait toujours été douée d'une forte volonté. A force d'obstination, elle avait réussi à obtenir de Sarek qu'il prenne quelques jours de vacances afin d'être présent lors du séjour de leur fils. Par contre, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister longtemps pour que Jim accepte d'aller faire quelques courses avec elle. Spock les regarda sortir avec un amusement attendri.

Il rejoignit son père dans le salon. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur son fils et Spock comprit que Sarek avait des choses à lui dire. Il s'assit en face de lui et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

\- La version officielle de votre mission sur Mus'uo m'a été transmise.

Il vit son fils brièvement se raidir avant de retrouver son impassibilité.

\- La Fédération des Planètes Unies a pu signer l'important traité de coopération qu'elle ambitionnait depuis des années, afin d'avoir accès aux mines riches en minerais divers et en dilithium. Tout cela grâce, disent-ils, aux talents de séduction et de négociation de votre époux.

La colère bouillonna dans le sang de Spock avec violence, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il sentit l'attention de Jim se tourner vers lui et parvint à dresser aussitôt de puissantes barrières mentales avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte des réels sentiments de son époux. Il ne voulait pas que Jim s'inquiète ou se rende compte du sujet qu'il abordait avec son père. Il concentra son attention sur Sarek qui lui demandait:

\- Jim est un humain, son lien avec vous fonctionne-t-il de la même façon que le ferait celui d'un vulcain?

\- Oui. A l'époque, nous en étions au stade où nous pouvions partager nos pensées à la condition d'avoir un contact physique.

Le temps d'une nano-seconde, Spock vit de l'émotion passer dans les yeux de son père, et il sut que Sarek avait déduit ce qui c'était réellement passé. Les vulcains liés étaient extrêmement "territoriaux", mais cela ne posait aucun problème car ils était aussi farouchement fidèles. L'adultère n'existait pas sur Vulcain : une fois qu'un _kal'i'farr_ [mariage] avait été scellé dans le temple lors d'un _Pon Farr_ , seule la mort pouvait séparer le couple. La forme extrême des liens qui reliait son fils à son époux rendaient cette possessivité et cette fidélité réciproques encore plus puissantes.

\- Ce n'était pas une semaine de négociation, comme le prétend la Fédération. Énonça Sarek lentement.

\- Non, Père. Nous avons été retenus en otage.

\- Avez-vous été bien traités ?

\- Nos conditions de séquestration ont été correctes. Nous n'avons subi aucune atteinte physique, ni mentale, ni humiliation. Nos compagnons de captivité ont eu un comportement exemplaire. Mais à la fin de la semaine de captivité, il a été clairement fait comprendre à Jim que nos vies étaient en jeu.

\- _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_ [Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur celui d'un seul] Récita Sarek, prenant conscience pour la première fois de sa vie du goût amer de cette phrase. Votre époux a agi honorablement, obéissant à son devoir, sans tenir compte de ses propres aspirations. Son comportement a été digne d'un Vulcain.

Il y eut quelques seconde de silence.

Spock ne répondit rien. Les mots de son père étaient à la fois douloureux et apaisants. Lui aussi pensait que Jim avait fait son devoir, mais cela n'empêchait pas que ce souvenir lui soit particulièrement éprouvant, la souffrance de Jim lui était insupportable.

Sarek compulsait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Jim. Il savait sa totale loyauté envers son fils, il l'avait prouvée à plusieurs reprises. Il revit le comportement de Jim lors de leur mission à Babel, son attitude, quasi parfaite selon les normes vulcaines, depuis son arrivée sous son toit. Il repensa à son aigu sens du devoir en toute circonstance. Il constata aussi l'évolution de son fils, la façon noble qu'il avait d'assumer sa vulcanité.

\- Si on prend en compte tous les paramètres, Conclut Sarek, votre union est logique.

Spock masqua son étonnement et se contenta d'hocher discrètement la tête.

\- Je vous saurai gré cependant de ne jamais évoquer ce sujet devant Jim.

\- Il n'a pourtant fait que son devoir.

\- Il est humain, Père. Le fait d'avoir fait son devoir n'est pas suffisant pour effacer son sentiment d'humiliation. Pour la même raison, je vous prierai de ne pas en parler à ma mère. Vous connaissez son empathie, cela lui ferait de la peine pour Jim.

Sarek regarda longuement son fils. Il était peut-être un vulcain qui avait un parfait contrôle de ses sentiments, il n'en avait pas moins un haut sens de la justice. Son beau-fils avait subi un chantage indigne, son fils en avait été blessé. Tous deux avaient eu un comportement irréprochable et digne, comme de vrais Enfants de Vulcain. Il avait deviné la profonde douleur de son fils, et cela était logique au vu de l'intensité des liens qui le reliaient à son époux. Il ne ressentait pas de colère, car un vulcain ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas une question de vengeance, un vulcain ne se venge pas. Cependant, ce crime ne devait en aucun cas rester impuni, il s'en fit la promesse. Il réfléchissait déjà aux moyens rationnels qu'il pourrait mettre en place afin que justice soit rendue, sans que le nom de son beau-fils soit évoqué.

\- Vous avez ma parole, mon fils.

ooo

Le souper fut agréable pour tout le monde. Sarek était presque détendu : Amanda était décidément belle et radieuse. Sareck se demanda si cet amour, ce sentiment si irrationnel et pourtant si réel, qui irradiait de Spock et Jim n'était pas un peu contagieux.

Sarek fut très surpris de constater que Jim se régalait sincèrement avec la soupe de plomeek. Il n'avait jamais croisé aucun humain qui soit capable d'en avaler plus d'une gorgée. Amanda fit part de sa surprise, et Jim lui raconta comment s'était passée la première fois qu'il en avait mangée, et les grimaces hilarantes de Bones.

Ils parlèrent science, des fabuleuses promesses que représentaient l'étude des propriété des _savas_ dans la médecine. Spock révéla sans le chercher, l'étendue et éclectisme de ses connaissances scientifiques...

ooo

\- _Istau nash-veh du rom t'mu-gor, Sarek_ [Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Sarek]. Dit Jim au moment d'aller se coucher, comme les soirs précédents.

\- _Vi'proi 'uh Sa-mekh, Sa-fu t'nash-veh_ [Appelez-moi père, mon fils]

Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait et la joie intense qu'il percevait de Spock, resté impavide, Jim demeura parfaitement calme, respectueux de l'impassibilité vulcaine de son beau-père. Il se contenta d'un sourire pudique :

\- _Istau nash-veh du rom t'mu-gor,_ _Sa-mekh._

 **oooo**

 **à suivre**

Jim sentit tout de suite l'émotion trouble qui s'emparait de Spock. Il n'avait jamais perçu chez lui un tel mélange ambigu de sentiments. Mais il ne le pressa pas de question, son vulcain parlera quand il le jugera bon de le faire.

Spock avait du mal à contenir une joie mauvaise. Irrationnelle et indigne d'un vulcain.

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ce petit séjour dans la famille S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb ?

Je suis intimement persuadée qu'Amanda mène Sarek par le bout du nez, grâce à sa volonté à toute épreuve et par le pouvoir de son cœur tendre et généreux ^^

(Vous remarquerez que je parle d'espèces vulcaine ou humaine. Pour moi, le mot race est à réserver aux animaux)


	18. Shaht t'ko-te'kru La fin d'une reine

****Shaht t'ko-te'kru****

 ** **La fin d'une reine****

 ** **ooo****

Précédemment

\- _Vi'proi 'uh Sa-mekh, Sa-fu t'nash-veh_ [Appelez-moi père, mon fils]

Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait et la joie intense qu'il percevait de Spock, resté impavide, Jim demeura parfaitement calme, respectueux de l'impassibilité vulcaine de son beau-père. Il se contenta d'un sourire pudique :

\- _Istau nash-veh du rom t'mu-gor,_ _Sa-mekh._

 **ooo**

Jim et Spock étaient dans leur quartiers. Comme chaque début de soirée après le souper, ils finissaient la journée par la consultation des rapports et dossiers les plus urgents, ainsi que des directives de Starfleet lorsqu'il y en avait.

Jim se concentrait ensuite plus particulièrement sur les dossiers concernant le vaisseau en lui-même, et la vie des membres de l'équipage (demandes de mutation, problèmes personnels, requêtes diverses et variées, conflits...) Il discutait ensuite avec Spock des cas les plus compliqués. L'empathie et le don de Jim pour les relations humaines, additionnés avec la pertinente rationalité de Spock, finissaient toujours par leur permettre d'envisager des solutions efficaces.

Pendant ce temps, Spock prenait connaissance des principales actualités concernant la Fédération des Planètes Unies et des autres alliances connues. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations. Il les donc lisait en diagonale, puis faisait à Jim un résumé, rapide mais précis, des nouvelles les plus pertinentes.

Jim et Spock avaient tendance à concentrer plus particulièrement leur attention sur les planètes en situation de crise ou d'affrontement. Pour parer à toute éventualité d'infiltration de ces conflits dans l'une de leur mission, comme cela était déjà arrivé par le passé, ils estimaient plus prudent de se tenir informé des évolutions de ces hostilités. A ce titre, l'empire Klingon avait toute leur attention, car ce peuple semblait perpétuellement en guerre contre l'univers entier.

Spock finissait toujours par lui donner des nouvelles de la Terre et de Vulcain, car il savait le plaisir que Jim prenait à les entendre, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient "bonnes".

ooo

Jim sentit tout de suite l'émotion trouble qui s'emparait de Spock. Il n'avait jamais perçu chez lui un tel mélange aussi ambigu de sentiments. Mais il ne le pressa pas de question, il savait que son vulcain allait lui parler quand il le jugerait bon de le faire.

Spock avait du mal à contenir une joie mauvaise. Irrationnelle et indigne d'un vulcain. Dans un même temps, il appréhendait d'avoir à annoncer cette nouvelle à Jim. Il savait que cela ferait remonter des souvenirs que tous deux voulaient oublier. Il respira profondément :

\- _Ki'pustau kotig_ [La femelle a été assassinée.]

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Jim leva vivement la tête de son pad, son regard se troubla, son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de demander :

\- _Vestht-nam-tor ko-veh tevik ?_ [Comment est-elle morte ?]

\- _Tricheq-tor._ [poignardée] Par l'amant de l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu.

\- Ce ne sont pourtant pas les mâles hétéro célibataires qui manquent...

Jim ne put réprimer un frisson. Plus d'une année s'était écoulée, mais ce souvenir lui faisait encore mal, comme une salissure indélébile dans son esprit.

Jim était capable de tous les courages : foncer tête baissée dans le danger pour protéger ses hommes; se battre à mains nues contre un Gorn enragé, ou toute une escouade de Klingons, il devenait extrêmement dangereux lorsqu'on s'en prenait à Spock (il était à présent notoriété publique qu'il était mortellement imprudent de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux, car l'autre devenait sans pitié)

... et pourtant, il ne put réprimer la bouffée d'angoisse qui montait irrémédiablement en lui, provoquée par ce sentiment de souillure qui n'avait jamais totalement été effacé.

Spock se leva brusquement et contourna le bureau. Il fit tourner le siège sur lequel Jim était assis afin qu'il soit face à lui. Il le souleva par la taille et le coucha violemment sur la table, parmi les dossiers. Jim ne résista pas ni ne protesta.

\- _Komihn_ t'nash-veh [ _mon_ humain] gronda-t-il, les yeux délicieusement assombris par la possessivité

\- _Fi-tor kitau-skaf ha ?_ [sur le bureau ?] S'étonna Jim.

Il dominait au mieux sa crise d'angoisse pour se faire provocateur : il fit mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qui l'attendait, histoire d'exciter d'avantage son vulcain.

Spock avait toujours refusé d'avoir des rapports sexuels ailleurs que dans leur chambre. Il trouvait que la partie bureau ou salon-salle-à-manger de leurs quartiers n'était pas hygiénique. Et surtout, ils risquaient d'être surpris en pleine action, et sa pudeur s'y refusait. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas rare qu'ils reçoivent de la visite, et que certains comme Bones ou Scotty avaient tendance à ne pas attendre qu'on le leur dise pour entrer.

Spock ne répondit à la question "innocente" de Jim qu'en lui déchirant son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Son pénis était déjà en érection quand Spock se pencha sur lui pour le prendre en bouche :

\- Bordel, Spock, oui !

Jim était parvenu à mettre sous clef les souvenirs de son traumatisme. Mais ils revenaient en boomerang à chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait la planète Mus'uo, ou sa reine maudite. Il lui suffisait de regarder son corps resté imberbe pour savoir qu'il resterait marqué à vie. Mis à part avec la douce Amanda, aimante comme une seconde mère, il lui avait fallu du temps avant de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'une femme lui montrait de l'intérêt. Seul Spock le savait, car Jim avait acquis un parfait contrôle de son attitude, grâce à ses barrières mentales.

Et seul Spock connaissait le remède. Jim avait besoin de la violence de sa possessivité, alors il lâchait les brides du vulcain sauvage. Il le prépara à peine à le recevoir, car il savait maintenant que Jim avait besoin que cela fasse un peu mal, au début. Une douleur pour en effacer une autre. De toutes façons, grâce à la lubrification naturelle de son pénis vulcain, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il le blesse.

Il posa les mollets de Jim sur ses épaules, le plia tout contre lui pour l'enlacer étroitement par le buste, afin qu'il soit totalement soumis par cette étreinte, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Les bras de Jim s'agrippèrent convulsivement autour de lui.

Spock vint en lui brusquement, et commença par le posséder sauvagement, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller lui-même. Jim cria de plaisir, cria son soulagement de se sentir appartenir à Spock, protégé par la force de son amour si exclusif. Puis, quand il sentit que l'anxiété de Jim s'amenuisait, Spock se fit plus doux et desserra son étreinte. Jim tendit les bras pour le dévêtir, lui enleva sa veste tandis que Spock bougeait tendrement en lui. Puis Spock enleva celle de Jim. Enfin. Le peau à peau. Jim l'enlaça de ses bras et de ses cuisses, étroitement. Ils s'aimèrent longuement et jouirent dans un cri.

Le nez enfoui contre la clavicule de Jim, Spock reprenait son souffle. Jim l'enlaçait encore. Jim en voulait encore. Jim le repoussa et posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- _Ashayam_ , _Aitlu nash-veh du!_ _Tan'uh du t'nash-veh_ [Amour, je te désire, Donnes-toi à moi]

\- _Fi-tor kitau-skaf ha ?_ [sur le bureau ?]

\- C'est toi qui a commencé. Il va falloir que tu assumes. Répondit Jim avec ce sourire exquisement pervers auquel Spock ne savait pas résister,

...et Spock laissa Jim faire tout ce qu'il voulut de lui, sur le-dit bureau, avec un plaisir sans nom...

ooo

Spock s'assit sur le bureau, Jim se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil. Il posa la joue sur la cuisse musclée de Spock, jouant distraitement avec ses vrilles du bout du doigt. Jim allait beaucoup mieux, son anxiété résiduelle avait été dissoute par la rassurante possessivité de son Vulcain.

Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient fait ici, Jim se disait avec satisfaction que plus rien ne l'empêcherait désormais de le refaire sur le sofa, sur la table à manger, pourquoi pas contre ce mur, et aussi dans les tous autres coins de cette pièce, et il y avait beaucoup de coins ...

Spock perçut l'évolution de ces pensées que Jim ne lui cacha pas, bien au contraire. Il la lui transmit à grand renfort d'images mentales explicites, et Spock se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour ramener Jim à la raison. Ce bureau n'était raisonnablement pas le bon endroit pour s'adonner à la sexualité.

Jim repensa aux malheureuses victimes de la... femelle comme la nommait Spock avec le plus grand des mépris. Il arrèta de taquiner les vrilles et posa sa main sur le genoux de Spock :

\- _Nash-Ashayam-lar ? Vest-shetau au ra ?_ [Ces amants, que sont-ils devenus ?]

\- Ils sont sous la protection de l'ambassade Vulcaine.

\- L'un des deux est vulcain ?

\- Non.

\- _Ri kentor nash-veh_ [Je ne comprends pas]

Spock se permit un soupir, que Jim n'aima pas. Il devina que son vulcain lui avait caché quelque chose. Certes, ils pouvaient communiquer d'esprit à esprit, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient accès à la totalité de la conscience de l'autre. D'habiles barrières mentales leur permettait de choisir les pensées qu'ils partageaient.

Jim ne s'énerva pas. Spock n'était en aucun cas sournois. Il avait dû lui cacher des informations pour des raisons logiques et rationnelles. Et il ne l'avait certainement pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Il sentit Spock se raidir avant de commencer à expliquer :

\- _Vokau du ha ?_ [Te souviens-tu ?] Lors de notre premier séjour chez mes parents, mon père t'a accepté comme fils ?

\- _Dungi-mok nash-veh ek' ha'kiv t'nash-veh_ [Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie] Répondit Jim

Il se souvenait parfaitement du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti, et de celui de Spock, resté impassible, mais qui s'était déversé dans ses veines. La nuit qui avait suivi avait été fabuleusement tendre et câline (Ils étaient sous le toit des parents de Spock, et ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas faire de bruit)

\- Dès le jour de notre départ, Père a informé _Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi_ [académie vulcaine des sciences] de l'existence de notre _Terethr tam'a tel'kaunshah_ [lien fusionnel mental réciproque].

\- _Tel'tam'a t'elek ?_ [notre lien mental ?] Dit Jim, pris un peu au dépourvu. _Ri kentor nash-veh_ [Je ne comprends pas], il n'y a rien de plus normal que ce lien, tous les vulcains en couple en ont un, non ?

\- Non, Jim. Les vulcains en couple ont bien un lien qui les relient, mais le nôtre est différent. Même si celui-ci s'est développé entre nous de façon naturelle, _nam-tor nash-tel'tam'a kaula_ _tsuri-travek_ [ce lien est tout à fait hors norme]. Tous les vulcains ne sont pas capable d'accéder à la fusion mentale. Et surtout, tu es un humain, le premier humain à y parvenir.

\- Mais, tes parents ? Ils sont pourtant très proches.

\- Il y a un embryon de lien entre eux, mais rien de comparable avec le nôtre. Il faut que les deux parties aient suffisamment de capacités psychique pour y parvenir. Et ce n'est le cas ni de ma mère, ni de mon père.

\- Bon, d'accord. _Nam-tor etek kaula tsuri-travek-lar_ [Nous sommes hors normes]. Ronchonna Jim. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- La version officielle de ce qui est arrivé sur Mus'uo leur est parvenue. Cependant, sachant la nature lien qui nous uni, n'importe quel vulcain peut concevoir l'épreuve que tu as traversée. _Nam-tor dahkuh whl'q'n telik, nam-tor au sananik'es fonn_ [Quand deux vulcains sont mariés, ils sont exclusivement fidèles].

Jim devint rouge de honte en comprenant que ces personnes savaient ce qui lui était arrivé. Spock s'empressa de poursuivre :

\- Père m'en a parlé, et il a verbalisé son approbation vis à vis de ton abnégation. Ni lui, ni personne ne te considère comme une victime, mais au contraire comme un Capitaine qui a agi selon son devoir. Le gouvernement vulcain a loué ton sacrifice et ton dévouement envers ton équipage et la Fédération des Planète Unies. Ce traité de coopération avec Mus'uo était d'une importance capitale.

\- ...ah... carrément... le gouvernement vulcain... et bien, tu m'en vois... ravi. Ironisa Jim.

\- _Nam-tor_ _tam'a tel'kaunshah_ _t'elek Sehtebuhk, Jim_ [Notre lien fusionnel est un Symbole, Jim]. Dit Spock doucement, sur un ton presque solennel. Celui de la solidarité inter-ethnique. Ce symbole est aussi important pour mon peuple que le tien.

\- _Dom... na'Asaham-lar t'elek ?_ [Et donc, pour nos Amoureux ?] Répliqua Jim vaguement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être un symbole

\- Père a envoyé l'un de ses disciples en tant qu'ambassadeur sur Mus'uo, je pense qu'il voulait que justice soit faite. Cet émissaire a procédé à diverses enquêtes sur le comportement de cette femelle, réuni des preuves de son inqualifiable conduite. Il a mis son palais sous surveillance. Lorsqu'il a été informé des actes de cet homme, qui avait réussi à fuir avec son amant, il l'a immédiatement placé sous sa protection.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Les vulcains ne sont-ils pas neutres d'ordinaire ? Pourquoi vouloir rendre la justice au nom d'un humain ? De la part de ton père, je peux comprendre cette démarche, mais du gouvernement Vulcain, cela m'étonne. Où est la logique de cette action ?

\- _Vesht-poprah du Whl'q'n t'Sutra, heh nam-tor ish-veh suk'fanet._ [Tu as reçu la Nationalité Vulcaine, et c'est un grand honneur]. Il est du devoir de mon peuple de protéger nos ressortissants, tout comme de trouver un moyen de traduire cette femelle en justice pour les exactions qu'elle a commis à ton encontre, puisque tu es des nôtres.

\- ... que, quoi ? Balbutia Jim. _Whl'q'n t'Sutra?_ Pourquoi ?

\- _Sem-tor_ _tam'a tel'kaunshah_ _t'elek_ _t'au_ [notre lien fusionnel les fascine] Si tu es citoyen vulcain, _Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi_ [l'académie des sciences] pourra réclamer ton corps à ta mort. Répondit Spock comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

\- Ah, je me disais aussi, _Nam-tor shar'es nash-veh !_ _Nafai-tor nash-veh_ _va'ashiv_ _Ak'vravshaya olozhikaikt t'Whl'q'n_ [je suis rassuré ! je reconnais bien là l'inaltérable rationalité Vulcaine!] Ironisa Jim, amusé bien malgré lui.

Jim ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il adviendrait de son corps à sa mort, on pouvait bien le découper en cubes ou en fines rondelles, cela lui était totalement égal. De toute façon ce corps appartenait à Spock. Et son _Ashayam_ semblait si fier qu'on lui ait accordé la nationalité vulcaine, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à lui contester ce plaisir.

\- Mais, maintenant qu'elle est morte, cela va être un peu compliqué, pour lui intenter un procès

\- L'ambassade a révélé au peuple les exactions de sa reine; sans évoquer ce qui s'est passé pour toi, tout ce qui te concerne a été effacé des dossiers. De toute façon, il y a eu beaucoup d'enlèvements, avant et après le tien. _Vest-bau-tor sutra tr'y'jar-lar t'ko-veh_ [Le peuple ignorait ses exactions]

Les amants échangèrent un regard entendu

\- _Ri vest-fai-tor sular ik ha ?_ [Les gens ne le savait pas ?]. Répéta Jim lentement. Si je me souviens bien ce que tu nous en avais dit, ce peuple est épris de démocratie et de justice. C'est même la raison pour laquelle leurs ancêtres se sont installés sur cette planète

 _\- Maut_ [Tout à fait]. Le peuple Mus'uo a été particulièrement indigné. Les complices de cette femelle ont échappé de peu au lynchage et sont en prison. Le peuple a voté une loi pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de roi ou de reine. Quant au meurtrier de la reine a été gracié sans même avoir reçu de condamnation.

Jim eut un long soupir de satisfaction : justice avait été rendue. Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu prenait un nouveau sens. Grâce aux vulcains, grâce à l'initiative discrète et efficace de Sarek, son calvaire avait permis indirectement à ce peuple d'ouvrir les yeux, et de faire cesser ces crimes. Finalement, il se sentait fier et reconnaissant d'avoir cette double nationalité humano-vulcaine. Jim resta un long moment silencieux. Mais comme Spock n'avait pas accès à ses pensée, il demanda :

\- _Ashayam ha_? [Mon Amour ?]

\- Oui, Spock.

\- _Ri nam-tor du reshan ha ?_ [Tu n'es pas en colère ?] S'étonna Spock. Alors que je t'ai caché toutes ces informations.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu, pour ma _Whl'q'n t'Sutra ?_

\- Le jour où mon père a reçu la réponse positive de l'ambassade, peu de temps après notre départ de Vulcain.

- _Ni akarshif !_ _Vest-vator du fam po_ ? [Si longtemps ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?] Alors que tu en es si fier.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans la voix de Jim, juste un désir de comprendre.

\- _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor._ _Dungi-aitlu du fai-tor aishan._ [Pardonne-moi. Tu aurais voulu en connaître la raison]. Je ne voulais pas raviver le souvenir de ce qui c'est passé, je sais combien il te fait encore mal. J'avais compris le plan de mon père pour que justice soit rendue. Mais nul ne savait combien de temps cela allait prendre.

Jim regarda Spock longuement, sa prévenance à son égard le stupéfiait encore : Spock préférais souffrir lui-même plutôt que de prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de garder tout cela pour lui. Mais Jim ne pouvait pas se permettre de remercier Spock pour sa délicatesse. Il savait que cela le mettrait mal à l'aise. Alors, il allait lui montrer sa reconnaissance, à sa façon...

\- _Ken-tor nash-veh_. [Je comprends] Tu as voulu me protéger...

Jim se leva de sa chaise et empoigna les cuisses de Spock qui tenta de se défendre sans grande conviction. Jim les écarta juste assez pour se glisser entre elles :

 _\- Hi i, dungi-gu-vam-tor du prah-tor tobeg t'nash-veh_ [ Mais maintenant, tu vas devoir obtenir mon pardon] Ronronna Jim d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante

Il se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, en faisant frissonner Spock par anticipation.

\- _Dva'ul nash-veh_ , _Lof-tor nash-veh nam-tor maut maut rish-bosh_ [Crois-moi, J'ai l'intention d'être très très rancunier] J'espère pour toi que tu ne trouves pas ce bureau trop inconfortable, à moins que nous ne testions le sofa ? Ou bien que je ne te dévore tout cru sur la table à manger ?

\- Jim ! Protesta mollement Spock.

Mais visiblement, son corps, lui ne disait pas non, et son esprit cédait déjà.

Jim l'agrippa par la taille avec un sourire vainqueur : ce petit jeu de pseudo-vengeance promettait d'être délicieux. Il l'attira vers le bord du bureau pour pouvoir le serrer tout contre lui. Spock n'eut pas d'autre chois que d'embrasser cette bouche si tentatrice.

Spock avait souffert de devoir lui cacher des informations. Si sa "punition" consistait à "subir" les assauts de Jim sur tous les meubles de cette pièce, il s'y soumettait bien volontiers, et même avec grand plaisir, et autant de fois que Jim jugerai bon de recommencer.

Pour être honnête, la perspective de passer une nuit blanche à être possédé par un Jim insatiable était même si délectable qu'il sentait monter en lui le désir de façon exponentielle. Et il savait que ses propre ardeurs exacerbaient celles de Jim.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Jim, jusqu'à la cambrure délicieuse de ses reins. Déjà ses vrilles agrippaient avec possessivité le pénis de Jim, et l'enlaçaient contre le sien, les caressaient. Ses yeux aux pupilles hypertrophiées rencontrèrent ceux de Jim dans le même état. Les doigts de Jim se perdaient dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres épousaient les siennes à la perfection, leur langues...

Il y eut à peine le tintement de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, et Bones jaillit dans un coup de vent. Il s'arrêta net les yeux et la bouche s'écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Les amant sursautèrent.

-BONES ! Gronda Jim, furieux. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas entrer comme ça !

Bones leur tourna le dos. Il était médecin, la nudité ne le gênait pas. Mais surprendre ses amis dans ce genre de position...

\- C'est bon, Bones, tu peux te retourner. Grommela Jim. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir fait intrusion ici à une heure pareille !

Le bon docteur balbutia des mots sans aucun sens. Il avait un regard encore si embarrassé que Jim ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps, et parti dans un grand éclat de rire. Spock avait calmé son mécontentement. Il avait remis son pantalon et retrouvé son impassibilité, même s'il avait encore le bout des oreilles un peu vertes. Jim avait ceint une serviette autour des reins, cela intrigua Bones jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les restes du pantalon, déchirés en pièces, à terre. Il rougit à nouveau.

\- Je crois que la prochaine fois, Bones pensera à attendre qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Dit Spock si stoïquement, que cela fit redoubler le fou-rire de Jim.

 **oooo**

 **à suivre...**

Bones se retourna dans son lit pour la millième fois. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les quartiers de Jim et Spock l'avait profondément marqué... il était marqué par la prise de conscience de l'intensité des sentiments qui liaient ces deux hommes.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si la justice immanente existe, mais dans mon imagination, elle est impitoyable ^^

La punition expéditive de cette femme vous a-t-elle plu ?

ooo

Les Gorns apparaissent dans l'épisode 18 de la saison 1 : Arena. Jim doit combattre à main nues un hideux (plus moche que ça, tu meurs), et très-très méchant cela va de soit, humanoïde à face reptilienne , musculairement plus puissant que les humains. C'est, bien sûr, un combat singulier à mort.

Mis à part le déguisement hyper-kitchouille du Gorn (le comédien à l'intérieur du costume a dû mourir de chaud), je trouve que c'est un très bon épisode, avec un Jim, comme toujours, fort, intelligent... et humain.


	19. Pi'krus-lar k'ha'kiv svi'T'hylara

**_Pi'krus-lar k'ha'kiv svi'T'hylara_**

 ** **[** Petites tranches de vie entre Amis **]****

~ ****ooo****

Précédemment

Le bon docteur avait un regard encore si embarrassé que Jim ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire. Spock avait remis son pantalon et retrouvé sa dignité, même s'il avait le bout des oreilles un peu verte...

\- Je crois que la prochaine fois, Bones pensera à attendre qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Dit Spock si stoïquement, que cela fit redoubler les rires de Jim.

 **ooo**

 **T'Hassu McCoy [le docteur McCoy]**

Bones se retourna dans son lit pour la millième fois. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les quartiers de Jim et Spock l'avait profondément marqué. Pas forcément le fait de les surprendre en pleine action, non, avec du recul, il aurait dû s'attendre à tomber sur ce genre de scène beaucoup plus tôt (d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à avertir Scotty de ne plus entrer sans frapper, car pour le coup, il risquerait d'en faire une crise cardiaque)

Non, ce qui marquait Bone était la prise de conscience de l'intensité des sentiments qui unissait ces deux hommes, cet amour qu'il avait vu irradier d'eux.

En public, rien ne transparaissait, et il était facile d'oublier qu'ils étaient mariés, à la condition que Jim ne parle pas vulcain. Ils mettaient un point d'honneur à rester toujours strictement professionnel, et le personnel de l'Enterprise, passé un moment de surprise, reconnaissait que cela facilitait les choses. Surtout lorsque les problèmes, que Jim semblait attirer à lui quoiqu'il fasse, leur tombaient dessus au détour d'une mission "normale".

Par contre, l'équipage avait vite pris conscience de la faculté qu'avaient les deux hommes à pouvoir communiquer par la pensée. Au début, ils avaient tenté de caché cette habilité, conscients que cela pouvait mettre certaines personnes mal à l'aise. Mais ce "pouvoir" les avait sorti d'affaire à plusieurs reprise lors de mission dangereuses. Quand ils se rendirent compte que non seulement l'équipage l'avaient accepté sans répugnance, mais en plus le considérait plutôt comme une compétence professionnelle supplémentaire fort utile, ils ne s'en cachèrent plus.

Cette l'impression d'avoir à ses cotés ces deux intelligences dans un même corps, quel que soit le contexte, était même rassurante, bien qu'assez étrange aussi. Lorsqu'une situation requérait un avis scientifique et que ces deux hommes étaient séparés, il suffisait au Capitaine de laisser son Commandant regarder la situation à travers ses yeux. Toute l'attitude de James T. Kirk prenait alors une allure "spockienne", même sa voix était différente s'il se mettait à parler. Cela avait beaucoup dérouté l'équipage au début, mais on se fait à tout. Comment ne pas être fier d'avoir de tels hommes à la tête de l'Enterprise ?

Quand Bones passait la soirée avec eux, dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers, ils se tutoyaient mais ils maintenaient une certaine distance, une pudeur : pas de câlin, ni de bisou ou de gestes tendres, comme on pouvait le voir chez certains jeunes couple.

Bones devait reconnaître que Jim avait gagné en sagesse, il réfléchissait plus avant d'agir, tout en continuant à écouter aussi son intuition légendaire, et à revenir tout cabossé de certaines missions. De son coté, Spock était devenu moins rigide, plus souple dans ses interactions, acceptant d'arborer un petit sourire quand la situation s'y prêtait.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, et après ce qu'il avait vu, Bones soupçonnait à présent Jim et Spock d'être particulièrement câlin et tendres lorsqu'ils étaient dans le cocon de leur quartier. Car ce qu'il avait vu là dépassait son entendement... cette passion si absolue... où était passé le froid vulcain ?

Bones eut soudain envie d'aller voir Christine. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, lors de leur mission autour de Babel. Il la revoyait faire sa déclaration en vulcain, il avait trouvé cela extrêmement poétique. Elle qui donnait l'impression d'être si fragile, il avait pu admirer sa force de caractère lors de leur captivité sur Mus'uo... et sa bonté, et sa compassion, et son intelligence, et sa beauté... elle avait la beauté d'un ange...mais lui n'était jamais parvenu à lui dire ses sentiments pour elle, dès qu'il avait essayé, sa gorge s'était serrée et il était devenu muet. Il était capable de lui dire des mots tendres... mais n'arrivait pas à aller au delà.

Christine n'était pas seulement une femme intelligente, elle avait aussi beaucoup de clairvoyance : elle avait compris. Après le douloureux échec de son précédent mariage, la trahison qu'il avait subie, il était difficile à Bones de s'engager, alors elle l'attendait sans le presser ni lui mettre la pression. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, et cela le troublait.

Alors, ils travaillaient ensemble, très professionnellement, ils sortaient ensemble, ils parlaient beaucoup. Bones ne cessait d'admirer son efficacité au travail, son esprit d'à propos, sa douceur malicieuse, qui cachaient un fort caractère. Mais à part quelques baisers, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin...

Mais de quoi avait-il donc si peur ?

Ce fut comme si "voir" l'amour de ses amis lui avait donné des force pour assumer le sien. Bones prit sa décision. Il s'habilla à la hâte.

ooo

Christine mit quelques minutes avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Comme elle était charmante, dans son pyjama rose froissé, les cheveux d'or en bataille, les yeux bleus encore remplis de sommeil ! Elle ne se fâcha pas contre lui d'avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit, au contraire :

\- Que se passe-t-il Bones ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Je peux te parler ? C'est important.

\- Oui, entre, tu as un soucis ?

Bone attendit d'être en face d'elle

\- Je suis allé voir Jim et Spock ce soir, et je les ai surpris, en plein... hum... bref.

Le malaise de Bones fit sourire Christine. Il lui prit la main :

\- Cela m'a fait réfléchir.

Il l'enlaça et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres

\- Christine, je crois que je t'aime.

Elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt. Son visage s'illumina et il sembla à Bones qu'elle était encore plus belle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Elle lui prit la main, et le guida vers sa chambre. Il se sentit redevenir comme un adolescent, tant il se sentait ému, comme si c'était sa première fois. Oui. C'était sa première fois, avec cette femme si adorablement merveilleuse.

Ils se dévêtirent lentement. La peau de Christine était si veloutée, légèrement parfumée, tout son corps lui semblait être un océan de douceur. Ils s'allongèrent ensemble. Leurs baisers devinrent passionnés, leur caresses plus empressées... et Bones redécouvrit l'enivrement d'étreindre le corps d'une femme aimante tout contre lui, de se perdre en elle pour mieux se retrouver... le doux bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimer.

 **ooo**

 ** _Pid-kash-zakar_ [ H** **yper-émotivité ]**

Dans les quartiers de Bones...

\- Je déteste ces uniformes de cérémonie ! J'ai l'impression que je vais crever de chaud et d'asphyxie ! Mais comment faites-vous pour les supporter ?

Bones tournait en rond, essayait de desserrer son col, déglutissait avec difficulté, tirait sur la bas de sa tunique pour l'ajuster, il avait chaud, il avait froid, il avait les mains moites. Jim l'avait rarement vu aussi anxieux.

\- Calmes-toi Bones, tout va bien se passer. Tenta Jim pour essayer de le calmer

Jim était aussi amusé par la situation que Spock était perplexe. Leurs sentiments se mélangeaient en leur esprits. Mais cela n'était pas gênant, ils en avaient l'habitude, chacun d'eux savait d'où venaient les émotions ressenties. Un tel partage rendait les événement heureux plus intenses, et les douloureux plus supportables.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois le rassurer ainsi, il n'y a aucun drame de prévu...

\- J'aimerai t'y voir, espèce de gobelin insensible !

Spock ne leva même pas un sourcil, il répliqua simplement avec une pseudo-indifférence amusée :

\- Humain hyper-émotif !

Jim éclata de rire. Ses deux-là n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher, mais leur amitié s'exprimait le plus souvent par des échanges ironiques

\- Ça fait partie des traditions humaines, Spock : le futur marié est toujours stressé! _Isha, nam-tor Bones-hishel fam-vel tcok'at Vuhlkansu-lar-hishel fa'Kal'i'farr_ [D'ailleurs, le stress de Bones n'est rien comparé au stress des vulcains avant le mariage]

\- _Faikaik'es, kupi-_ _glantau ik ish-veh_ [Effectivement, ça pourrait y ressembler] Répondit Spock. _Hi, ri nam-tor ik weh-neik-yehat._ [Cependant, ce n'est pas comparable]

\- _Fait-tor nash-veh,_ _Nam-tor ha-wak-vel_ [Je sais, c'est l'horloge biologique] Répondit Jim tout sourire.

L'un comme l'autre était bien conscient de l'agacement croissant de Bones, qui le détournait de son stress.

\- _Ha, nam-tor..._

\- Génial, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Ronchonna Bones

\- Souviens-toi pour Scotty, Poursuivit Jim comme si de rien n'était. A quel point il était tétanisé. Heureusement que Nyota avait pris les choses en main, sinon, nous y serions encore !

\- En fait, elle avait tout pris en main depuis le début Renchérit Bones qui avait retrouvé son sourire. A commencer par Scotty, une vraie maîtresse-femme !

\- Il est vrai que Nyota m'a rapporté que l'état psychique de Christine était instable. Elle doit être aussi anxieuse que toi.

Il y eut un léger silence. Spock regarda longuement Bones, et reprit, impassible :

\- Et on la comprend !

\- Bon sang, Spock ! Gronda Bones

Mais il ne put se retenir de rire de bon cœur avec Jim. Ils appréciaient quand Spock faisait de l'ironie.

ooo

\- Depuis les temps immémoriaux des vaisseaux en bois voguant sur les mers terriennes, il a toujours été le privilège du Capitaine de pouvoir sceller les unions. Nous sommes réunis ici afin d'unir par les liens du mariage nos amis Leonard McCoy et Christine Chapel...

Il y avait du soleil dans la voix chaleureuse de Jim. Il ne cachait pas la fierté qu'il éprouvait à présider cet événement. La salle commune de l'Enterprise était trop petite.

L'infirmière Chapel et le médecin en chef McCoy étaient des personnes populaires parmi les membres de l'équipage. Les colères du "bon" docteur étaient légendaires, son efficacité et son abnégation envers ses patients aussi, tout comme la douceur ferme et maternelle de Christine. Il était agréable de venir se faire soigner les petits bobos par ses douces mains.

La cérémonie était retransmise sur tous les pads du vaisseau pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient la suivre.

Spock se tenait au coté du fiancé, profondément honoré d'être le témoin de son ami. Sa sérénité était d'un grand secours pour Bones, dont le cœur battait vraiment trop vite.

Christine avait choisi Nyota comme demoiselle d'honneur, les deux amies étaient rayonnantes.

Non loin derrière Scotty, Tchekov et Sulu étaient tout sourire, et se moquaient tendrement du stress visible de Bones. (forcément, épouser une "mégère" comme la douce Christine, il y avait de quoi être effrayés...) Scotty avait complètement oublié qu'il avait été encore plus angoissé que Bones à son propre mariage...

Spock et Jim étaient intensément heureux pour leurs amis : ils savaient que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre : la douce et énergique Christine et cet écorché vif au grand cœur de Bones...

 **oooo**

 ** _Pi'yokulsu_ [ Petites bestioles ]**

A l'infirmerie, dans le bureau de Bones...

\- C'est vraiment dommage, ces petits animaux sont si mignons ! S'exclamait Nyota en caressant tendrement la petite boule de poil soyeux.

\- Et ce ronronnement ! Renchérit Christine. C'est si adorable !

\- Ces tribbles sont des animaux nuisibles. Intervint Spock sévèrement. Ils ne font que manger et se reproduire, et ne donnent rien en retour. Souviens-toi de la rapidité avec laquelle ces nuisibles ont envahi notre vaisseau, et les difficultés que nous avons eues à nous en débarrasser.

Les deux femmes lui adressèrent un regard rempli de protestation.

\- Si, ils donnent quelque chose, ça s'appelle de l'amour ! Déclara Nyota sur un ton pincé

Spock allait lui faire remarquer l'irrationalité de son propos quand Jim émit un soupir. Il caressait lui aussi l'une de ces boules de poil rescapée du grand nettoyage du vaisseau. Ces tribbles qui avait bien failli provoquer un grave incident diplomatique à cause de leur voracité, et de leur capacité exponentielle à la reproduction. Visiblement, Jim aussi avait du mal à résister à la "mignonnitude" de ces bestioles pelucheuses... ces humains et leur sensibilité déraisonnable...

Extérieurement impassible, Spock revit Jim enseveli sous la montagne de tribbles qui lui était tombée dessus lorsqu'ils avaient ouverts les réserves de blé quadrotriticale de la Station K7. Il en gardait une image attendrie et amusée...

Jim perçut son amusement et Spock ne lui cacha pas ce qu'il avait en tête, ni son émotion. Même si ce n'était pas forcément un bon souvenir, Jim se mordit la joue pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'hilarité, le sentiment de Spock était contagieux, comment son vulcain faisait-il pour ne pas en rire ?

 _\- Dungi-ak'wikmun shal-tash t'du kwon-sum nash-veh !_ [ton self-contrôle m'étonnera toujours!] Pensa Jim. Cette façon que tu as de rire juste avec ton esprit !

Spock décida qu'il devait se reprendre et rétabli la neutralité de son esprit. Il eut envie de faire plaisir à son époux, et à ses amies. Il réfléchit intensément, il devait bien y avoir une solution...

\- Nous pourrions stériliser ces tribbles, Déduisit Spock. Ainsi il n'y aurait plus de problème de reproduction, et ces animaux deviendraient aussi inoffensifs qu'ils en ont l'air. Crois-tu que cela soit possible, Bones ?

Bones trouva l'idée excellente. Cependant, il ronchonna, pour la forme :

\- Je suis médecin, Spock, pas vétérinaire.

\- S'iiil te plaiiiit ! Supplia Christine en faisant pétiller ses grands yeux bleus

Bones grommela des mots indistincts, il adorait quand son épouse faisait semblant d'essayer de le manipuler. (et puis, elle avait une façon bien à elle de le remercier, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leurs quartier...)

Jim avait craqué et riait de bon cœur. Bones était incapable de résister à sa femme quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là, et c'était particulièrement amusant.

Spock et Bones mirent rapidement au point un protocole opératoire, rapide et facile. Ils mirent à profit les jours de repos qui avaient été accordés au personnel de l'Enterprise, pour faire venir quelques tribbles de la station K7 afin de les stériliser. Chaque membre de l'équipage qui le souhaitait put avoir l'une de ces bestioles, rendue inoffensive. Certaines restèrent à l'infirmerie afin de "contribuer au bien être moral des patients".

Le soir même, Spock apporta, dans une jolie cage, un tribble à Jim qui en fut ravi :

\- Tu es vraiment le plus attentif des époux, _Ashayam !_

Jim posa sa lecture et se leva. Il portait un court cafetan qui ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse et lui seyait à merveille. Spock posa la cage sur la table basse. Jim l'enlaça :

\- _Itaren t'du uf ?_ [comment te remercier ?]

\- _Nam-tor nash-veh ein pi'nahp-lar..._ [ j'ai quelques petites idées...] Répondit Spock en glissant ses main sous le vêtement de Jim.

\- Humm... _nam-tor nash-veh ek t'du..._ [je suis tout à toi]

Spock eut un frisson, et tandis que les amants s'enlaçaient, le tribble se mit à ronronner doucement...

 **ooo**

 ** _Gol'nev_ [** **Aide]**

 _Oko'lap Omeku_ montra un certain étonnement quand Jim et Spock lui présentèrent Pim's le tribble. Son premier nom avait été _Pi'mos'es_ [petite douceur], mais il avait rapidement été raccourci. Elle entoura délicatement la boule de poil ronronnante avec une liane et fut choquée par sa stérilisation. Mais quand Spock lui montra les dégâts qu'un tribble "entier" pouvait faire, elle estima que c'était effectivement mieux ainsi. Une reproduction aussi effrénée était extrêmement dangereuse pour l'équilibre entre des espèces.

Jim et Spock revenaient aussi souvent que possible sur _Minshara t'kastik_ [la planète végétale]. D'une part parce que les académies des Sciences de la Fédération des Planètes et celle de Vulcain leur réclamaient toujours plus d'échantillons pour leurs recherches, mais surtout parce que c'était le seul endroit au monde où ils se sentaient aussi libres.

 _Oko'lap Omeku_ leur avait donné la permission de prélever des échantillons de plante. Ils prenaient bien soin à ne pas en prendre plus que nécessaire. Le communicateur de Jim lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un appel. Il acheva d'arracher la plante avec douceur et la déposa dans le container ionique afin qu'elle se conserve jusqu'au retour. Ils retournèrent au campement pour prendre l'appel.

\- Ah, salut Bones !

\- Jim, Spock, vous allez bien ?

\- Tu nous appelles pour prendre de nos nouvelle ? Demanda Spock avec son pragmatisme habituel

\- Heu... non. Christine est enceinte.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Dit Jim avec un enthousiasme modéré.

Christine avait déjà perdu deux bébés avant le troisième mois de grossesse. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Jim ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter.

\- Elle en est à combien de jours de grossesse ? Demanda Spock

\- Trois jours. Répondit Bones. Je vais lui faire garder le lit jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que tout va bien.

\- Elle va devenir folle si tu l'obliges à ne rien faire de ses journées. S'exclama Jim.

\- Elle sera folle de chagrin si elle perd encore celui-là! Répliqua Bones. Et moi, je ne serai guère mieux ! C'est à ce demander à quoi m'ont servi toutes ces années d'études, je suis incapable de l'aider à garder son bébé !

\- Tu nous rappelle demain pour nous informer de l'état de Christine. Demanda Spock

\- Sans faute. A demain.

Jim soupira. Il sortit Pim's de sa cage de lianes et le caressa.

\- _Kuv goh nam-tor ish-veh gol-tor ko-veh_ [Si seulement il y avait un moyen de l'aider]. Dit Spock. Il doit bien exister une solution logique à ce problème de fausse couche.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient du soucis, les lianes vinrent les enlacer doucement. Ils se regardèrent et eurent la même idée en même temps. Spock posa la main sur le large tronc d' _Oko'lap Omeku_ afin d'avoir avec elle une connexion plus efficace. Jim lui montra par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de Spock, la douleur de Christine. Il y eut comme un frémissement dans les branches.

ooo

\- Bones, il fait que tu amènes Christine sur _Minshara t'kastik_

 _-_ Tu es fou, Jim !

 _-_ _Oko'lap Omeku_ peut aider Christine. Expliqua Spock.

\- Ce n'est qu'un arbre !

\- Bones ! _Oko'lap Omeku_ est dotée d'un _Katra Ashaya'es_ , je veux dire d'une Âme Aimante. Répliqua Spock

\- Elle est la mère d'une grande partie des êtres vivants de cette planète. Ajouta Jim. C'est une mère qui comprend les douleurs d'une autre mère.

\- Je suis d'accord. Intervint la douce voix de Christine.

ooo

La rencontre entre Christine et _Oko'lap Omeku_ fut émouvante.

Christine n'avait aucun don psychique, mais son bon cœur lui permettait de voir par delà les apparences, sans porter de jugement. Elle laissa les lianes l'enlacer en toute confiance, tandis que Bones se hérissait. Dans les frondaison apparurent une myriade de nouveaux savas, rouges. Spock lui en cueillit un, qu'elle goutta immédiatement.

\- Ces fruits ont vraiment le goût de l'amour !

 **ooo**

 ** _K'war'ma'khon_ [** **famille de cœur]**

\- Calme-toi Bones, tu me donnes le tournis !

\- J'aimerai vous y voir, tous deux !

\- Il y a peu de chance pour que Spock ou moi nous tombions enceint ! Même avec beaucoup d'effort.

\- Très drôle, Jim...

La tentative de Jim pour essayer de déstresser Bones était tombée à plat, Spock essaya à son tour :

\- La sage-femme est une professionnelle. Même si cet accouchement est prématuré d'un mois, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le retarder pour retourner à une station de Starfleet. Et comme Christine a perdu les eaux lors du banquet, nous ne pouvons pas refuser l'aide de nos hôtes...

\- Je le sais, ça ! Ronchonna Bones. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas près d'elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans les coutumes de cette planète. Les soins médicaux y sont particulièrement efficaces, et le taux de mortalité...

\- Merci, Spock. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir !

Une infirmière arriva, enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et un paquet dans les bras. Bones s'en empara, avec des gestes précautionneux. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente et ouvrit les draps. Le bébé était tout simplement parfait, il ne montrait aucune forme de prématurité, les _yon-kur-savas_ [ _savas_ rouges] avaient accompli leur miracle en protégeant et en accélérant la grossesse. L'enfant avait ses grands yeux bleus ouverts. Une bouffée de fierté s'empara de Bones.

\- C'est une fille ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait arriver de plus merveilleux. Voulez-vous être ses parrains ?

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, visiblement émus, Bones déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de Spock, qui le prit avec délicatesse. Comme il semblait fragile et sans défense!

 _\- Nam-tor ko-veh ta'hal'es do kan-bu-lara!_ Murmura Spock

 _-_ Elle est plus légère qu'un bébé oiseau traduisit Jim

Jim passa son bras autour de sa taille, et approcha sa main de l'enfant. Son doigt fut aussitôt agrippé par la minuscule menotte.

-Qu'elle est mignonne! S'extasia Jim. Tout le portrait de sa mère. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs !

Mais Bones se contenta de rire à la pique de son ami.

\- Il vaut mieux en effet pour elle qu'elle n'ait pas ma trombine !

Le cœur de Spock avait ce pincement reconnaissable entre milles. Comme il allait lui être facile d'aimer cet enfant, maintenant que Jim lui avait appris à pas avoir peur de ce sentiment.

Cette petite était le fruit des amours de ses deux amis les plus chers, ses _T'Hylara_ précieux comme un frère et une sœur. Il revoyait les yeux brillants de Christine lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'elle allait enfin mener sa grossesse à terme. Cette joie si belle et si communicative. Cette petite était de sa famille, celle qu'il s'était choisie.

Doucement, il se pencha. Délicatement, il frôla le minuscule front d'un baiser.

\- Je prends cela pour un oui ! S'attendrit Bones.

 **ooo**

 **A suivre...**

Épilogue : _Abi ta ma'toi..._ [ Jusqu'à ce que la mort... ]

* * *

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ces petites tranches de vie de nos amis. J'avais envie de mettre notre bon docteur en avant, lui aussi a le droit au bonheur...

ooo

Pour les besoins de cette fiction j'ai fait la différence entre :

\- _T'hy'la_ : ami / frère / sœur / frère d'arme / âme-sœur (t'hylara au pluriel)  &

\- _Ashaya_ : amoureux

ooo

 **Ah, les fameux tribbles.** J'adore cet épisode, je n'ai donc pas pu m'empêcher de l'évoquer (il me fait rire comme une enfant)

Saison 2, épisode 13 _The trouble with tribbles_ ; ou _Tribulation_ en français. L'un des épisodes les plus rigolos de la série :

Entre Spock qui prétend très sérieusement qu'il n'est pas affecté par les ronronnements de ces peluches (mon œil), Scotty qui se bat parce qu'on a insulté son vaisseau (par contre, insulter son capitaine ce n'est pas grave), les Klingons susceptibles et allergiques aux tribbles, ces bestioles roucoulantes qui se reproduisent encore et encore... notre adorable Jim recouvert par une montagne de tribbles, l'air profondément dépité...

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi personne n'a jamais pensé à la stérilisation de ces bestioles (on stérilise bien nos chats et nos chiens)


	20. Abi ta ma'toi Jusqu'à ce que la mort

**_Abi ta ma'toi ..._**

 **[ Jusqu'à ce que la mort ... ]**

 _Fa'shath_ ~ épilogue :

Pour retrouver nos amoureux une dernière fois...

 **ooo**

Précédemment...

Comme il allait lui être facile d'aimer cet enfant, maintenant que Jim lui avait appris à pas avoir peur de ce sentiment. Cette petite était le fruits des amours de ses deux amis les plus chers, ses _T'hylara_ précieux comme un frère et une sœur. Cette petite était de sa famille, celle qu'il s'était choisie.

 **ooo**

\- Père, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos _T'hylara_ : Bones et Christine, ainsi que leur fille Eve.

\- Soyez les bienvenus en ma demeure, _T'hylara_ de mes fils. Répondit Sarek impassiblement. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.

\- Comme elle est jolie ! S'exclama Amanda à la vue du bébé.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Spock attendit que sa mère ait posé les boissons et se soit assise pour déclarer avec une certaine solennité.

\- Bones et Christine nous ont fait l'honneur de nous demander d'être les _En'ahr'at_ de leur fille.

Il y eut comme une vague d'émotion. Avant de venir, Spock avait expliqué à ses parents que leurs _T'hylara_ n'avaient pas de fratrie et n'avait plus ni père ni mère. A présent Sarek et Amanda comprenaient la raison de cette révélation. Être _En'ahr'at_ d'un enfant dans les Anciennes Traditions Vulcaines revenait à être de seconds parents pour celui-ci. Cet engagement pouvait être élargi à la famille des parrains ou marraines, faisant automatiquement de Sarek et Amanda des _Mekh-alar_ de substitution, puisque les grand-parents génétiques n'étaient plus de ce monde...

\- Docteur McCoy, savez-vous ce que ce parrainage va impliquer pour votre enfant ? Demanda Sarek avec calme.

Christine s'était levée et vint s'asseoir près d'Amanda. Elle lui mit Eve dans les bras. Comme Jim et Spock l'avaient prévu, la "greffe" prit aussitôt : Amanda sourit à l'enfant qui lui souriait. Les deux femmes échangèrent un tendre regard. Entre femmes aimantes, il était facile de se comprendre.

\- Oui, Sarek. Spock nous a tout expliqué. Dit Christine de sa voix douce. Cela signifie qu'en plus d'avoir des _Enara,_ Eve aura une _comekal_ [grand-mère]...

Malgré la prononciation approximative, Sarek comprit le mot _Ko-mekh-al._ Il contempla le beau tableau de sa femme déjà débordante d'amour pour ce petit être. Il regarda ensuite ses fils, Spock impassible et Jim souriant doucement. Il remarqua l'attendrissement sur les traits de Bones. Il se sentit satisfait. Il avait pris ses renseignements. Ce docteur et cette infirmière avaient une réputation plus qu'honorable : ils avaient sauvé beaucoup de vie, parfois au péril de la leur.

Finalement, tout cela obéissait à une logique... agréable. Spock et Jim n'auraient sans doute jamais d'enfant. Mais Bones et Christine était _T'hylara_ de ses fils. Par conséquent, ils pouvaient naturellement entrer dans la _K'war'ma'khon_ [famille de cœur]. L'arrivée de cette enfant renforçait le processus. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son épouse qui avait toujours rêvé d'être mamie, et Sarek était plus serein lorsque sa femme était heureuse.

\- Eve aura aussi un _Sa'mekh'al_ [grand-père]. Dit-il solennellement.

Spock eut un demi sourire de bonheur que Sarek ne désapprouva pas. La façon noble et pudique avec laquelle ses fils vivaient leur _Tel-ashaya_ [lien amoureux], toutes ces longues discutions qu'il avaient eues avec Spock, avaient enseigné à Sarek qu'il avait lui aussi le droit d'éprouver de l'amour sans pour autant perdre son contrôle vulcain.

ooo

La cérémonie de _Telan-En'ahr'at_ [parrainage] fut présidée par T'Pau. Eve revêtue de la tenue traditionnelle vulcaine fut extraordinairement sage. Sauf à la fin de la cérémonie, où elle n'accepta d'arrêter de pleurer que dans les bras de sa _Ko'mekh'al_. Ce que T'Pau interpréta comme le signe que le _Telan-k'war'ma'khon_ [lien familial] avait été créé correctement, elle s'en montra très satisfaite.

ooo

Ce soir là, dans la fraîcheur du jardin, Christine amena un pad qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

\- J'ai trouvé un très vieille chanson qui date de l'année terrienne 1965. Il faut absolument que je vous la fasse écouter.

\- Je savais que tu aimais les antiquités. S'exclama Jim avec malice, le regard fixé sur Bones. Mais pas à ce point.

\- Bon sang, Jim, l'antiquité te dis... Bone s'arrêta en voyant le demi-sourcil haussé de Sarek et l'amusement discret mais perceptible dans le regard de Spock.

Depuis longtemps, maintenant, Bones avait appris à décrypter les plus infimes indices d'émotion sur les traits de son ami.

\- Quelle est cette chanson ? Demanda Amanda qui berçait doucement Eve endormie dans ses bras.

\- Une chanson d'amour, d'un humain qui se nommait Jean Ferrat. Expliqua Christine. Cela risque de vous sembler très irrationnel, Sarek. Cependant, les paroles de cette chanson sont si... vraies

\- Je commence à m'y habituer. Répondit le vulcain sereinement. N'ai-je pas épousé une humaine ?

Christine lui fit son plus doux sourire, et Sarek trouva que cette jeune femme ressemblait vraiment à son épouse, non physiquement, mais dans sa façon d'être. Elle mit la chanson en route :

 _Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre ?_

(Jim et Spock ne purent réprimer un frisson)

 _Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant,_  
 _Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre,_  
 _Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement ?_

(Spock se revit tel qu'il était avant de croiser la route de Jim, si parfaitement vulcain, si froid. Jim repensa à ce profond sentiment de solitude qui l'avait poussé à collectionner les conquêtes féminines. Tous deux avaient été à la recherche de quelque chose, sans savoir laquelle.)

 _J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines_  
 _Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon_

(oui, ils avaient tant appris l'un de l'autre, tant partagé, partagé leurs forces, leur amour, leur âmes, leur corps)

 _J'ai tout appris de toi comme on boit aux fontaines_  
 _Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines_

(Jim et Spock revirent la progression de leurs sentiments, de cette "simple amitié" quasi-immédiate, puis, rapidement, cette impossibilité qu'ils avaient déjà à se séparer alors qu'ils n'étaient "que des amis", jusqu'à la prise de conscience de leur Amour)

 _Comme au passant qui chante on reprend sa chanson_  
 _J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson_

(Incomplets, seuls. Avant de se rencontrer, ils avaient été si incomplets et si seuls.)

 _Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_  
 _Que serais-je sans toi qu'un coeur au bois dormant_  
 _Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_  
 _Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement..._

La main d'Amanda se glissa dans celle Sarek qui eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un frisson. Ces humains avaient une façon d'exprimer leur sentiments tout à fait irrationnelle et pourtant, il percevait la logique harmonieuse derrière les paroles de la chanson.

Christine se blottit tout contre Bones, elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Bones la serra contre lui, et ne put se retenir de déposer un tendre baiser dans ses boucles d'or.

Jim et Spock se rapprochèrent, Jim passa son bras autour de la taille de Spock et Sarek ne montra aucune réprobation. Les deux amants lièrent leur esprit dans un passionné baiser immatériel.

Dans sa cage, comme s'il avait perçu la douceur des sentiments éprouvés par tous, Pim's le tribble se mit à ronronner...

 **ooo**

Spock méditait sous le large feuillage du grand arbre dans le jardin. Une fille d' _Oko'lap Omeku_ , mais qui n'accéderait jamais à un état de conscience. _Lap'Ko-fu_ s'était parfaitement adaptée au climat de la planète, et donnait régulièrement de délicieux _savas_.

Jim, son adorable sourire aux lèvre, les yeux pétillants de malice, vint le retrouver avec un plateau de boissons fraîches. Le resplendissant jeune homme était devenu bien vieux. Ses cheveux châtains avaient perdus leurs fils d'or au profit d'un blanc lumineux, mais, derrière ses belles rides, ses yeux scintillaient toujours d'intelligence et de jeunesse. Et il lui apparaissait aussi beau et solaire qu'aux premiers jours.

Jim s'arrêta pour contempler son époux quelques instants. Il se dégageait de lui une telle dignité, à méditer ainsi à sous l'ombre affectueuse de _Lap'Ko-fu_. Plus que jamais, il éprouvait une fierté et une joie profonde à vivre à ses cotés. Spock était un partenaire si merveilleux. Et il leur restaient encore de longues années à partager ensemble.

ooo

Rien ni personne n'avait jamais pu les séparer.

Et leur amour n'avait jamais cessé de s'approfondir.

Ils avaient vécu ensemble mille aventures palpitantes.

Ils avaient fait des découvertes fabuleuses.

Ils avaient parfois joué avec la mort, avaient sauvé de vies, des mondes.

Ils avaient détourné la prime directive à chaque fois que nécessaire.

Ils s'étaient créés des amis aux quatre coins de l'univers, et faits quelques ennemis aussi.

Ils s'étaient battu contre des demi-dieux, contre des tyrans, contre l'adversité, contre la bureaucratie de Starfleet...

Ils étaient devenu célèbres, pour leurs aventure et leurs découvertes.

Ils étaient retournés régulièrement voir Amanda et Sarek. Amanda avait vieilli doucement, à chaque fois aussi heureuse de les retrouver. Le vulcain avait conservé son impassibilité légendaire, mais il avait appris à suggérer, au détour d'une phrase anodine, le plaisir qu'il avait à voir ses fils, et la fierté qu'il éprouvait à leur égard.

Chaque année lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, en tout cas, au moins à chacun de leur _Pon farr_ , ils allaient s'aimer dans les nids de lianes d' _Oko'lap Omeku_. Ils y avaient expérimentés toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, entrecoupées par les rires joyeux de Jim quand ça coinçait un peu au niveau souplesse. Un rire qui faisait frémir Spock de bien être jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, même encore aujourd'hui dans ses souvenirs de vieux vulcain.

C'est à _Oko'lap Omeku_ , à ses _savas_ gorgés de son amour pour eux, que Jim devait son exceptionnelle longévité pour un humain. Leur grand âge ne leur permettait plus d'avoir assez de souplesse pour toutes les... galipettes comme dans leur jeunes temps (Spock aimait la résonance phonétique de ce mot, agréable souvenir de ce cher Bones). Même s'ils continuait à partager l'amour physique, c'était ... moins acrobatique et athlétique, mais tout aussi merveilleux. Leur âge n'avait pas émoussé leurs désirs, et la fantaisie de Jim dans ce domaine était sans limite.

Ils avaient un instant cru qu'ils allaient se retrouver à s'ennuyer et brasser de la paperasse dans un bureau à la fin de leurs missions d'explorations... Heureusement, la seconde partie de leur carrière fut passée à instruire les nouvelles générations de Starfleet. Ils aimèrent enseigner, et partager leurs connaissances et savoirs-faire acquis tout au long de leurs missions. Leurs élèves firent le fierté de leurs professeurs et de belles carrières.

A l'heure de leur retraite, ils avaient émigrés sur Vulcain, où tous deux s'étaient vu offrir une chaire à _Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi_ [l'académie des sciences vulcaines]. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sarek avait exprimé à ses fils sa fierté de les voir ainsi distingués par cette prestigieuse institution.

Même s'il n'était pas l'unique non-natif de cette planète avoir acquis la nationalité vulcaine, Jim était le seul à avoir reçu un tel honneur. Il y dispensait des cours d'adaptation socio-culturelle, bien nécessaires quand on connaissait la rigidité des esprits vulcains. Il proposa ensuite, en co-tutelle avec Spock, des sessions de formation pour aider les demi-vulcains à accepter et gérer leur double patrimoine génétique et culturel de façon harmonieuse. Il y avait de plus en plus de métis vulcain, comme si la réussite de Spock S'chn T'Gai-Kirk, le célèbre vulcano-humain, avait été un appel au métissage. Passé une période de scepticisme bien vulcain, il s'avéra que les élèves de Jim se révélèrent d'excellents ambassadeurs, son cours devint obligatoire.

Les cours de Spock se partageaient entre des enseignements scientifiques purs et durs et la transmission de la philosophie qu'il avait acquise au cours de sa longue vie. Sans renier pour autant les enseignements de Surak le Sage, il proposait une voie intermédiaire, moins rigide : _Kro'el t'yeht-svitan_ [La voie du juste milieu]. Ce mode de pensée bienveillante, ancrée dans les principes de _K'Lalatar Prkori k'Lalatar Prnak'lirli_ [Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons, ou IDIC ] gagnait de plus en plus d'adeptes, tout d'abord chez les demi-vulcains, puis auprès d'un public plus large.

Jim comme Spock attiraient tous deux les meilleurs élèves de l'académie, des étudiants des autres mondes venait même y recevoir leurs enseignements...

ooo

Jim marchait donc tranquillement vers Spock, son plateau dans les mains, accompagné par la petite troupe arc-en-ciel des arrières-arrières petits enfants de Bones et Christine, humains, comme métis, de tous âges, parfaite illustration vivante de _K'Lalatar Prkori k'Lalatar Prnak'lirli_. Bones et Christine avaient été particulièrement fiers de l'ouverture d'esprit de leurs enfants et petits enfants.

Ces enfants venaient juste d'arriver du spacio-port. Spock ayant eu un dernier cours à donner à l'académie, il n'avait pu aller à leur rencontre.

\- Papiiiiipoooock !

Les plus petits se précipitèrent dans ses bras ouverts et grimpèrent sur ses genoux. "Papipock" les accueillit avec un doux sourire, reçut moultes bisous bruyants et déposa des baiser dans les cheveux de soie. Les semi-vulcains étaient plus pondérés dans leur attitude, mais tout aussi heureux de le revoir.

Bones et Christine étaient morts depuis longtemps et leur départ leur avait été un déchirement. A présent, ils retrouvaient leurs amis dans les traits d'un visage, dans leur façon de s'indigner ou de rire. Jim et Spock n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Mais, en tant que parrains, ils avaient contribué à l'éducation de ceux de Bones et Christine. Puis de ses petits enfants. Puis des générations suivantes...

Il était devenu une tradition familiale chez les McCoy-Chapel, de laisser les enfants pendant les vacances scolaires, en pension chez Papi Spock et Papy Jim. Et même une fois devenu grands, les jeunes et les moins jeunes avaient plaisir à venir les retrouver. Ces papys avaient tant de connaissances, leur enseignaient tant de choses fascinantes. Ils avaient vu tant de mondes extraordinaires, vécus tant d'aventures palpitantes que Papy Jim leur racontait le soir avant d'aller se coucher...

Ils était ceux que l'on venait consulter en cas de problème, à qui on confiait l'enfant lorsqu'il rencontrait trop de difficulté scolaires, chez qui on allait se réfugier quand la vie se faisait trop cruelle. Leur porte était toujours ouverte. Spock écoutait avec son calme bienveillant et apaisant, Jim rassurait et encourageait. Ensemble, ils aidaient à trouver des solutions, Jim avait toujours refusé de baisser les bras pour quoi que ce soit, et cette force était contagieuse. Et il y avait beaucoup de rires et de chants. Ils étaient le point d'ancrage de cette famille, le lieu de réunion de tous ses membres pour les fêtes.

 **oooo**

Spock tenait la main de Jim étroitement serrée dans la sienne, comme pour essayer de le retenir. L'heure tant redoutée de la séparation était arrivée.

\- _Ashayam._ Murmura Jim dans un soupir

Spock se pencha sur lui, déposa sur ses lèvres un dernier baiser, y recueillit son dernier souffle de vie.

Le cœur de Jim cessa de battre près de celui de Spock. Spock posa la tête sur la poitrine désormais immobile de l'amour de sa vie.

Jim était mort.

L'Amour de sa vie était parti sans lui.

Un lourde larme glissa silencieusement sur la joue ridée de Spock.

 **oooo**

\- _Ri dva'uh ik dungi-kup du abru-tan-tor nash-veh nash-spo_ [Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !]

\- Jim ?

Spock ferma les yeux. Cette voix venait de l'intérieur de son esprit. Il respira profondément pour obliger son cœur à se calmer. Cela faisait des décennies qu'ils s'étaient construit un univers mental commun, où ils se retrouvait lorsque la vie les contraignaient à être physiquement séparés trop longtemps à leur goût.

Jim était bien là. Leur amour était si puissant qu'il avait naturellement accompli un _Fal-tor-plak_ , le transfert du _Katra_ de Jim dans celui de Spock : son essence, son l'âme, son esprit, sa personnalité, ses souvenirs, tout ce qui était lui... dans cet espace mental commun au cœur du _Katra_ de Spock.

Il était si jeune et si beau, comme aux commencements, dépouillé des outrages du temps. Il portait ce cafetan qui lui allait si bien.

Jim lui tendit les bras. Spock oublia sa vulcanité et s'y précipita. Comme son propre corps lui parut souple et svelte ! Il regarda sa main, lui aussi avait retrouvé sa jeunesse. Ils se serrèrent étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

\- _Nam-tor ish-veh tor-yehat uf ?_ [Comment est-ce possible ?] S'extasia Spock

\- _Ri aitlu nash-veh hal-tor sa-t'du-fam, Ashayam_ ! [Je ne voulais pas partir sans toi, _Ashayam_ ] Te laisser seul derrière moi m'était impossible. J'ai vu le tunnel de lumière qui a tenté de m'attirer... Je me suis réfugié dans ton âme. La mienne t'appartient désormais. Ne t'avais-je pas promis que rien ni personne ne m'éloignerai de toi !

Et le cœur de Jim se remit à battre à coté de celui de Spock...

 **oooo**

Dans un premier temps, l'absence physique de Jim lui avait été difficile. Les nuits lui avaient semblé bien froides sans la chaleur de son corps à ses cotés. Puis Spock s'était habitué à la nouvelle forme qu'avait prise leur relation. Jim et lui ne cessèrent plus de se parler, de débattre, de s'aimer. Et même lorsqu'ils ne dialoguaient plus, ils ne parvenaient plus à se séparer, à éloigner leur esprit l'un de l'autre...

Les années passèrent. Spock arriva à son tour au bout du chemin de sa vie...

Spock ne donnait plus de cours. Peu à peu, il se retirait du monde. L'une des jeunes arrières-arrières-arrières petite fille de Bones s'était installée chez lui pour l'aider dans les gestes du quotidiens.  
Les enfants continuaient à venir le voir. Il était fascinant d'entendre Papi Spock narrer leurs aventures avec la voix de Papy Jim.

Spock s'installa pour méditer au pied de _Lap'Ko-fu_. Il passait y de plus en plus de temps. Il ferma les yeux.

\- _Nash-pon, nah-tor nash-veh ta nam-tor ish-veh pon hal-tor_ [Cette fois, je crois qu'il est l'heure de partir] Dit Jim avec son beau sourire

\- _Fai-tor nash-veh, Ashayam_.[Je le sais] Répondit Spock avec sérénité

\- _Nem'uh elek t'nash-veh, hal'uh teretuhr_ [Prends ma main, allons-y ensemble]

Leurs âmes se rapprochèrent, s'enlacèrent, entamèrent l'ultime étape de leur fusion.

C'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent le tunnel de lumière. Là bas, tout là-haut, ils entraperçurent tous ceux qui avaient été chers à leur cœur : Bones et Christine, Sarek et Amanda, Scotty et Uhura, Sulu et Tchekov...

 **oooo**

* * *

 **~ _Ak'wak'es Ashaya_ ~** **Un amour Eternel ~**

 **ooo**

 **Flash-back**

 _Oko'lap Omeku,_ dans un nid de lianes, pendant leur lune de miel...

ooo

\- _Nam-tor nash-veh ashaya-su whl'q'n_ [Je suis un vulcain amoureux]. Partant de ce principe, tout devient possible. Répondit doctement Spock

Jim eut un rire chaleureux, ce rire que Spock aimait tant, lui qui ne savait pas rire, c'était comme si Jim riait pour eux-deux. Jim vint l'enlacer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes :

\- Redis-le ! _Va'ashiv_ [encore]

\- Je t'aime, Jim. _Ashau nash-veh k'du. Talunk nash-veh k'dular..._

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, le désir coula dans leurs veines, encore. Les lianes d' _Oko'lap Omeku_ les soulevèrent tendrement, leur faisant un nid, un affectueux écrin pour leur amour.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se déshabiller, ils ne portaient que des chaussures et un bermuda, avec rien en dessous (beaucoup plus pratique pour les subites envies de câlin comme celle-ci, les lianes étaient toujours là pour les accueillir).

Cela avait demandé à Jim un certain temps pour vaincre la pudeur de Spock qui voulait garder un débardeur et un sous-vêtement, même s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes sur cette planète. Mais Jim avait su honteusement user de ses charmes. Il avait fait monter le désir lors d'une étreinte et Spock avait fini par céder dans une supplication...

Leur baiser fut long et suave.

Puis Spock partit à l'offensive de cette chair dorée par le soleil. Son Jim était si beau ! Son corps était la perfection même, ce buste large avec ses muscles souples et forts, ses longues jambes, la délicieuse cambrure de ses reins, ses fesses pommelées... Il mordilla ses tétons et Jim se ploya avec délice sous sa tendre agression. Il embrassa et lécha son ventre, cajola avec gourmandise son adorable pénis, il ne se lassait jamais de le dorloter de ses lèvres et de sa bouche, de l'engloutir et Jim gémissait si suavement!

- _Ha!_ Bordel, Spock, oui !

Spock le prépara à le recevoir en glissant sa langue tout contre son intimité, il savait que Jim adorait cela, alors il en usait et en abusait jusqu'à le faire supplier de le prendre. Il s'immisça en lui, lentement, profondément. Les jambes de Jim entourèrent sa taille, ses bras s'accrochèrent à son cou.

 _Ashayam,_ _Talunk nash-veh_ _Ashayam_ [Amour, mon précieux amour]

Leurs esprits se rejoignirent, et le plaisir monta, s'amplifia par vagues, explosa ...

...

Mais Jim n'en avait jamais assez, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète, il était délicieusement insatiable, comme s'il était tombé dans une sorte de _Pon Farr_ dépouillé de toute violence :

\- Spock, _Va'ashiv ! Aitlu nash-veh t 'du_ [Encore! Je te veux !]

Il poussa Spock à se retourner. Il admira les courbes de son dos, ses hanches étroites, ses fesses exquises, la pointe craquante de ses oreilles, ses cheveux de nuit en pagaille, les somptueux reflets verts de sa peau si douce. Il prit le temps de se faire désirer, le caressa partout avec délicatesse, le couvrit de baisers, de douces morsures, et de mots tendres et passionnés...

\- _Jim! Ka'i ! Sarlah'uh_ [Maintenant ! Viens !]

Spock, impatient et las de l'attendre, dans un gracieux mouvement de ses reins habiles, le fit pénétrer en lui. Jim empoigna ses hanches et devint sauvage. Oh, bordel! Comme Jim aimait le faire crier, le faire gémir et supplier, lui faire oublier le temps d'une étreinte les contraintes du carcan de son contrôle vulcain... lui donner tout de lui, son corps et son âme... et Spock s'offrait à lui avec un tel abandon, une telle confiance...

Je t'aime... _Ashau nash-veh k'du... Talunk nash-veh k'dular_

...

Essoufflés, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient apaisés, pour le moment...

\- _Dungi-kan fam-vel fam-kling snem-tor worla nash-veh k'du, Ashayam_ [Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais m'éloigner de toi]. Promit Jim avec solennité

\- _Dungi-k'wuhlifam-vel fam-kling worla nash-veh k'du, Ashayam_ [Rien ni personne ne nous séparera jamais] Répondit Spock dans un baiser.

...

 **ooo** FIN **ooo**

* * *

 _ **Vest-nam-tor nash-veh, heh dungau-nam-tor kwon-sum t'du**_

[ J'ai été, et serai toujours tien ~ I have been and always shall be Yours ]

* * *

 _Itaren ki't'khi'ro net'no'kwa t'nash-veh_ [Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire]

Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimée, au départ, je n'avais préparé qu'une dizaine de chapitre, et puis nos héros ont pris vie sous mon clavier...

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé cette fin trop nunuche, ou nian-nian ^^'

J'ai voulu condenser dans ce dernier chapitre tout leur amour (et la tendresse que j'éprouve pour eux). J'avais vraiment envie de les accompagner jusqu'au bout de leur chemin... mais que l'on reste sur le souvenir de l'éternelle jeunesse de leur amour.

ooo

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.

Vous avez aimé cette fiction ? Prenez le temps de le laisser un petit mot, même si cela fait un moment qu'elle a été publiée


End file.
